Novia por contrato
by artemisa twin
Summary: Luna trabaja para Pansy, y esta se ve obligada a perdirle un gran favor, aceptara luna ¿?¿?¿?¿ de que tratara ese favor¿?¿? encontrar el amor la joven lovegood¿?¿?¿? cambio de rating por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Disculpadme por la faltas de ortografia y por mi falta de arte al escribir, ya que muchas veces no se como hilvanar mis ideas unas con toras y al final escribo un lio majadero que nadie ni yo misma soy capaz de entender

Muchas gracias por leer.

Prologo:

La guerra ha terminado y la familia lovegood esta pasando por un pequeño bache económico, el quisquilloso a perdido lectores, y su casa fue destruida por los mortifagos al intentar capturar a Harry Potter.

Así que la pequeña Lovegood comienza a trabajar, al principio trabajaba de ayudante en san Mungo, pues después de la gran batalla hubo demasiado heridos y el personal no daba abasto, y cuando la normalidad volvió al hospital, el hospital la busco un pequeño trabajo en una guardería, que perteneciente a la familia Parkinson.

Pero un día la visita de un excompañero a la guardería, volverá su mundo patas arriba, pero lo que en un primer momento no sabrá es que no solo Será su mundo sino también a su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Disculpadme por la faltas de ortografía y por mi falta de arte al escribir, ya que muchas veces no se como hilvanar mis ideas unas con otras y al final escribo un lío majadero que nadie ni yo misma soy capaz de entender.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un día en la guardería:

Luna se despertó al oír al estridente sonido del despertador, se levanto de la cama, se puso la fina bata de su madre y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del apartamento donde desde hace unos meses Vivian su padre y ella, ya que su casa había sido destruida durante la guerra como muchas otras.

Preparo el desayuna para ella y su padre y luego se dirigió a prepararse una vez lista y arreglada volvió a la cocina para desayunar con su padre, desde que había comenzado a trabajar todas las mañanas se producía un silencio incomodo entre ellos, que esperaba romperse al comenzar la discusión de todas la mañanas.

-Luna hija….

-Padre por favor no empieces con eso otra vez

-no empiezo cariño intento terminar con ello

-no papa, intentas convencerme de que me quede en casa sola, mientras tu vas a trabajar, pero no te das cuenta de que con eso no reconstruiremos nunca nuestra casa.

-Luny pequeña sobre eso quería hablarte, es una casa muy grande para nosotros dos, con este apartamento nos sobra

-¿Qué? No no padre no se te ocurrirá hacerla, esa casa es el

- si era el sueño de tu madre, pero tu madre hace mucho que nos dejo, además pagan una buena cantidad por ella, con esa cantidad podría ir a estudiar cualquier cosa, periodismo por ejemplo.

-NO, no puedes venderla, no lo harás

-lo siento luna los tramites ya han comenzado- dijo su padre mientras miraba al suelo

En ese momento luna se levanto de la mesa cojio su bolso y salio del apartamento con un portazo, como podría su padre venderla así como así, había olvidado los sueños de su madre, no podía permitirlo, ella ya no quería estudiar, aunque fuera de casualidad había encontrado el trabajo perfecto, no era monótono, transmitía su saber, y sus compañeras eran simpáticas con ellas, incluso Pansy Parkinson, con quien en el colegio tuvo algún que otro encuentro con ella resulto ser una buena persona, a veces cuando ginny y Hermione estaban ocupadas y ella pensaba en quedarse en casa leyendo algún articulo de interés o algo, Pansy la había obligado a salir con ella de compras o hacer alguna otra actividad. Por que su padre se empeñaba en que se quedase sola en casa, mientras como veía que el sueño de su madre desaparecía, no tenia que hacer algo, ahorraría y conseguiría tener de vuelta aquella casa y todos sus recuerdos.

Mientras pensaba en esto había llegado a la guardería, donde al entrar una sonriente Pansy la saludaba, luna la sonrío agradeciéndola el gesto de esperarla en la puerta antes de entrar.

-Buenos días Pansy!

-Buenos días, he pensado que como hoy hace bueno podíamos sacar a los niños a dar jugar fuera, en vez de pasarse toda la mañana dentro de un edificio, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece una excelente ida!

-que bien que estés de acuerdo a las demás les parece una absoluta estupidez, "solo se dedicaran a jugar y no sacaran nada productivo de ello", "cogeran un resfriado y luego vendrán los padres a reclamarnos", hay menos mal que te tengo a ti Lu.

-cojeran un resfriado¿?¿?¿? entiendo que estemos a finales de marzo y no haga el calor de verano, pero creo que un resfriado seria muy difícil que cojieran si pones un hechizo sobre ellos para que no pierdan la temperatura corporal, no te parece así no nos arriesgaríamos a tener problemas con los padres.

-eres un genio! No se lo que haría sin ti! Bueno sin tener una residencia de ancianos en vez de guardería.

Las dos chicas se adentraron dentro del edificio, subieron a la primera planta donde se encontraba sus clases, para suerte para Luna Pansy también se encargaba de los niños de 3 años, ya que ahora la guardería no solo se dedicaba a aquellos que poseerían sangre limpia sino a los que sus padres provienen de familia muggles, lo que aumento el numero de niños enormemente en la guardería de los parkinson.

Las chicas dejaron sus cosas en una pequeña salita que se encontraba entre las dos clases, Pansy comenzó ha contarle todo lo sucedido ayer en la tarde cuando fue a buscar un precioso vestido encargado por su madre por su cumpleaños, mientras luna seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, pensado en como conseguir el dinero antes de que alguien decidiera aumentar la cantidad pedida por su padre por la casa, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Pansy había dejado de hablar y se encontraba delate de ella con las manos en la cadera.

-LUNA, es la tercera vez

-lo siento Pansy, no estaba escuchando

-¿va todo bien?

-Por supuesto solo que…

-has vuelto a discutir con tu padre_ no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

-¿Cómo lo has…

-sabido? Fácil, durante los seis meses que llevas trabajando aquí, cada vez que las discusiones en casa empeoran te encuentras perdida en tu cabeza, así que dime que ha ocurrido esta vez, y no me hagas sacártelo a la fuerza como la otras veces.

-a la fuerza! Esperaste al viernes y desde el primer café que tomamos me echaste whisky de fuego, a una copa que me tome por la noche ya no sabia donde estaba, fue horrible nunca me había sentido peor.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo incluido una resaca, pero volvamos al tema que ha pasado esta vez.

Para la mala suerte de Pansy el timbre sonó y los niños comenzaron a llegar a la guardería, las dos chicas se dirigieron cada una a su clase para recibir a los niños e irles poniendo a cada uno un hechizo para poder salir a la calle.

Una vez en la calle, Luna les explico a los niños los diferentes árboles que poseían en el patio y le mando recorrer en pequeños grupos el patio recogiendo todas las hojas que encontraran en el suelo.

Pansy no intento volver ha hablar con Luna, por que si una cosa sabia de ella era que una vez que llegaban los niños la sonrisa y toda preocupación desaparecía de la cabeza de la rubia instantáneamente, así que espero pacientemente al mediodía, se solían sentar juntas a comer, además de sus otras compañeras si estas decidían quedarse o las tocaba comedor, pero para su suerte solo estuvieron ellas dos.

-ahora no te escapas- se dirigió a Luna con una sonrisa- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu padre?

-Pansy de verdad que todo esta bien

-ummm... creo que todavía tengo un poco de whisky ¿te apetece?

-Pansy!

-eso es un si ¿? ¿?

-vale ya por favor.

-no hasta que me cuentes

-papa quiere vender las propiedades lovegood, dice que el apartamento es perfecto para nosotros dos y que asi podria volver a estudiar.

-¿y eso es malo?

-mi madre adoraba ese lugar, por un lado esta cerca del mar y por el otro hay un pequeño bosquecillo, simplemente es perfecto, siento que a veces solo piensa en él.

-sabes que eso no es verdad, el te quiere Luna, sino no habria cambiado su lealtad hacia el señor oscuro.

- lo se pero yo ya no quiero estudiar me gusta este sitio, los niños, puedo seguir estudiando en casa leyendo libros, no necesito ningun titulo para ello, por una vez estoy a gusto con lo hago.

- jejej tienen gracia mi padre se empeña en que olvide el ser diseñadora, pero ahora que Draco me va a pratocinar, dentro de poco sere una gran diseñadora, imaginate saldre en todas las revistas!

-me sentire un poco sola sin verte por aquí- le dijo sonriendo

- no seas tonta, necesitare una gran modelo, que lleve todos mis vestidos, y que sea sincera

-si claro, Looney lovegood una hermosa modelo.

-por supuesto que si, ademas asi podrias conseguir el dinero para evitar que tu padre vendiera las propiedades Lovegood.

-Touchè, pero me parece que para eso queda mucho tiempo por delante.

- bueno no tanto, ahora que tengo patrocinador, solo falta su creación. Y espero no tardar mucho en eso.

La tarde paso tranquilamente, y con ella la hora de volver a casa, las dos amigas se despidieron hasta el dia siguiente, y Luna marcho con paso lento pero decidido hacia su casa, la pequeña conversación con Pansy la habia alegrado el dia, igual no conseguiria el dinero antes de que su padre vendiera las propiedades pero estaba segura que por lo menos un dia se compraria una casita al lado del mar, ademas no tendria forma de torre sino que seri pequeñita y de con dos pisos asi no se cansaria de subir y bajar tantas ecaleras como cuando era una niña.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Disculpadme por la faltas de ortografía y también quiero que me disculpéis por que a veces me emociono con el corrector y cambio una palabra por otra sin darme cuenta, es que tanto cambiar cambiar cambiar luego aparece esa nooo donde estaaaa y por arte de magia desaparece la palabra que buscas

También quería deciros que esta historia ocurre más o menos 4 años después de la guerra cuando Luna cuenta con 20

Muchas gracias por leer.

Una visita inesperada:

Pansy había llegado mas pronto que otros días, encontrándose una carta encima de la mesa de la salita, se acerco para ver quien era el destinatario, pero no necesito al ver una estilizada letra y el sello de los Malfoy en ella, ¿Por qué la habría escrito Draco tan pronto en la mañana?, se acerco a la mesa abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Pans:_

_Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, Mi padre cree que ya tengo edad suficiente para tener a una linda bruja a mi lado, al decirme eso mi orgullo se ha sentido herido metiéndome directamente en la boca del dragón._

_Necesito que me ayudes por favor, dime cuando tienes un momento para ir a visitarte._

_Tu amigo DM._

Estupido orgullo Malfoy, por que siempre su mejor amigo tendría que tener una boca tan grade, ¿en que lío se habría metido esta vez con su padre?, no es que no quiera ayudarle pero… es que nunca podrían ser problemas normales, la ultima vez fue por culpa de su nueva mansión, "Pans por favor le dije a mi padre que ya tengo una mansión comprada que solo faltan la decoración" un día solo tuvo un día para encontrarle una puñetera mansión que estuviera a la altura de los Malfoy y encima decorarla en menos de tres para la cena de inauguración, que se creía Draco que era ella su sacadoradelios personal, aunque por otro lado, eso la beneficiaba por que gracias a aquel problema había conseguido su patrocinio, pero aquello fue un estrés muy grande….

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

_Pansy ¿estas bien?

-Luna- ¿Cuándo había llegado?-si, si solo que he recibido una carta de Draco, nada mas.

-¿no habrá dado marcha respecto a lo de tus diseños no?

-Ojala fuera eso Luna, ojala, espero que no tengas ningún amigo con un ego tan grande

Como el calamar gigante, no sabes en los líos que le tienes que sacar. Pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con tu padre?

-hablas hablar, no, discutir, si

-otra vez?

-sip, yo le dije que en caso de que la vendiera ni me iba a poner a estudiar periodismo ni iba a dejar de trabajar, el me dijo que era una estupidez pues tendría mas oportunidades en la vida, yo le grite que había encontrado la mía y no la iba a soltar, entonces el se levanto dio un golpe en la mesa, y me soltó que la mía la perdí cuando deje a Neville, yo perdí ahí toda la compostura y bueno digamos que ahora somos casi dos desconocidos viviendo en una misma casa.

-Luna.. Cariño, no es culpa de tu padre el no sabe lo que paso

-Pero…pero por que tuvo que sacar ese tema, porque- pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomar en los ojos de Luna, Pansy se apresuro a limpiárselas con un pañuelo, mientras la abrazaba para que se calmara.

-Luna decidiste no contárselo a nadie, no pueden entender por que lo abandonaste de un día para otro, cuando parecia siempre estabas feliz.

-Lo se pero una parte de mi aun le quiere y duele cuando alguien habla del tema sin saber lo que paso.

-Lose, me acuerdo que casi ahogas a Ginny cuando me lo contó en aquella fiesta tan divertida.- al recuerdo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luna.- así me gusta que sonrías, y vamos a dejarnos de tanta cháchara que enseguida toca empezar a trabajar.

Poco después de decir esto sonó el timbre y los niños comenzaron a llegar. Fue una mañana tranquila hasta que un toque en la puerta, recordando a Pansy el temor de la mañana, se dirigió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba con ese porte que tanto le distinguía.

-¿podemos hablar o te pillo muy liada?

-Buenos días Pansy, disculpa por interrumpirte la clase,¿ podemos hablar?, ¿no le parece que seria mejor forma de comenzar una conversación señor Malfoy?-le pregunto Pansy mientras salía de la clase

-¿desde cuando me llamas señor?

-desde que mi mejor amigo no saluda a su mejor amiga después de un mes sin verla

-ohhh disculpe, buenos días Pans- la dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-mejor, espera un momento voy a pedir a Luna que si echa un ojo a los míos mientras hablamos en la salita.

Una vez en la salita Pansy le ofreció un poco de café, el cual Draco acepto con gusto, y una vez cómodos Pansy inicio su tan temida conversación.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Draco?

-yo nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-en serio tengo trabajo

-Pensé que ibas a dejar, ahora que tienes patrocinador

-No hasta que sea oficial y haya realizado mi primer desfile con éxito, Enserio Draco no tengo toda la mañana, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El otro día tuve una reunión con mi padre en su despacho. Me insinúo que era incapaz de mantener una relación de más de una semana, con lo que yo no podía dejarlo ahí y le insinúe que mi vida privada no era de su interés, peor que si tanto le preocupaba "mantengo" una relación desde hace tres meses con una hermosa bruja. Así que necesito que….

-¿Qué le dijiste QUE? Como quieres que te ayude ahí, tu padre sabe de sobra que entre tu y yo no hay na...- La mano de Draco impidió a Pansy seguir hablando.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas pasar por mi novia, además mi padre sabe de tu relación con Blaise, por eso empezó el tema, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a contratar a alguien que pueda hacerse pasar por mi novia, si es necesario pagare por ello, peor tu mejor que nadie sabes como es mi padre, así que sabrás quien será la que consiga dar el pego, ¿has entendido lo que necesito?- Pansy afirmo con la cabeza- esta bien ahora te dejare seguir despotricando sobre mi.

-¿dime por lo menos cuanto tiempo tengo?

-la necesito para este fin de semana, hay una cena de empresa y mi padre le gustaría conocerla, además de que en caso de que no la poseyera seria una bonita forma de humillarme, eso solo al principio seria lo suficiente para que mi padre creyera que es de verdad pero sin pensar que es la definitiva.

-ESTAMOS A MARTES COMO QUIERES QUE ENCUENTRE Y PREPARE A ALGUIEN EN MENOS DE UHNA SEMANA, ESTAS LOCO! TU PADRE LA QUEMARA A PREGUNTAS EN LA CENA, COMO COMETA UN PEQUEÑO ERROR LA MACHACARA VIVA.

-Por favor Pansy haré lo que quieras, además ella también sacara beneficio, la pagare la cantidad que ella desee, y los vestidos y todo correrá a mi cuenta, solo tiene que fingir que ale conmigo, además tampoco soy tan mal novio y eso lo sabes de primera mano.

-No eres tu Draco, es por lo que tendría que pas…- la frase de Pansy quedo en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, y una asombrada Luna se quedaba parada en la puerta.

-Disculpen solo venia a por el abrigo-se acerco al perchero lo cojio- perdonen- salio cerrando la puerta de tras de si.

-¿Qué te parece ella? Tiene educación, habla con respeto, tengo la escusa perfecta de en donde nos conocimos, y además déjame decir que no esta nada mal, pero nada, nada mal, ¿Qué dices?

- A LUNA LA DEJAS TRANQUILA, bastante tiene ella con sus problemas como para arreglar los tuyos.

-¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?- dijo más para si que para Pansy- Decidido ella será quien me ayudara con mi farsa, se lo propones o se lo propongo.

-no Draco ella no por favor, no quiero perderla, es trabajadora se lleva bien con los niños y además es mi mejor amiga.

-¿creía que yo era tu mejor amigo?

-amigo si pero también necesito una amiga, hay cosas que no puedo hablar contigo, por ejemplo las locas noches que paso con Blaise.

-Por favor Pans no me interesa vuestra vida privada.

- lo ves con ella puede hablar de eso libremente

-Tardare una semana en quitarme esta imagen de la cabeza- mientras que con una mano se revolvía el platino cabello- pero volviendo al tema sabes que es perfecta para ello. Habrá algo que ella quiera a cambio de actuar, venga Pans dime que es, se lo daré.

-Luna quiere comprarle a su padre todos los terrenos Lovegood que a causa de la guerra fueron destruirdos.

-¿a su padre?

-Si a su padre, esta convencido de que así ella dejara de trabajar y estudiara periodismo, pero ella no quiere ni estudiar ni vender los terrenos. ¿Contento con la información?

-siempre estoy contento de tu información, además siempre es de primera mano, Entonces la convencerás, de verdad Pansy lo necesito- la dijo poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

- no, no me pongas esos ojos- Draco intensifico su expresión- Esta bien pero como algo la ocurra te tendrás que enfrentar a mi ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente, que te parece si almorzamos los tres juntos.

-Primero hablare con ella, y después veré si vamos los tres o solo nosotros dos.

-de acuerdo a la salida os espero- se despidió dándola un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de la salita.

Pansy se puso su abrigo y salio al patio donde esperaba encontrar a Luna, para su suerte ahí estaba, jugando a ese juego muggle llamado comba que tanto les gustaba últimamente, se acerco a paso tranquilo y al llegar a su lado, la pregunto se podían hablas a solas un momento, Luna cedió su lado de la cuerda a uno de los "mayores" y fue con Pansy a dar una vuelta por el patio mientras vigilaban a los niños jugar.

-¿ha ocurrido algo entre Malfoy y tu?

-Si y no, necesitaba un favor y como siempre he acabado cediendo a ayudarle.

-¿se puede saber de que se trata?

-te lo contare todo si prometes no enfadarte conmigo.

-Sabes de sobra que no me enfadare contigo.

-después de lo que te cuente, no querrás volver a hablarme.

Pansy la reprodujo toda la conversación así de memoria, como si se la habría aprendido solamente para transmitírsela a Luna, una vez que termino de contarla la conversación, la miro y la pregunto.

-¿lo harás?

- no se si seré capaz Pansy además, nunca he ido a ninguna fiesta no se como he de comportarme, ni como ir y ni siquiera puedo comprarme un vestido para cada ocasión que se necesite.

-claro que lo eres, según me iba describiendo Draco su situación no venia nadie mas en la cabeza, pero no quería meterte en este lío, pero luego entraste- mientras imitaba la entrada de Luna en la salita- y Draco supo que eras la idónea para el papel, y ahí es cuando me empezó a convencer para que te lo pidiera.- una sonrisa apareció su rostro- Draco correrá con todo lo que necesites, imagínate los mejores vestidos, zapatos, TODO

-Pansy me encantaría ayudarte pero nunca me han alabado por mi sentido de la moda, nunca acertaría con lo que se debería llevar a cada evento.

-Para eso me tienes a mi, venga Luna por favor, además Draco no es tan mal novio aunque sea falso, te lo dice una que fue su novia durante 4 años en Hogwarts, ¿venga que dices?- Pansy se coloco delante de Luna poniendo ojitos, pero antes de que Luna respondiera sonó el timbre indicando que el recreo había terminado- Bueno te dejo hasta la hora del almuerzo, que por cierto hoy iremos fuera

-¿fuera? ¿A dónde? No he traído dinero para poder comer fuera

-tranquila nos invitan- la contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero no haceros esperar mucho hasta el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, y por favor si encontráis algún fallo decírmelo para corregirlo para le próximo capitulo.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un almuerzo entretenido:

La hora del mediodía llego y con ella la hora de decidir si aceptaba o no el pequeño trabajito, desde la hora del recreo Luna se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, específicamente en los pos y contras, por un lado con ese trabajito podía tener seguro las propiedades Loveggod a su nombre, y su padre dejaría de preocuparse tanto por el dinero e igual aceptar que su hija no iba a seguir estudiando, peor por otro lado estaba los contras fingir ser alguien que no es, aprender todo aquello para no cometer ni un error y dejar al descubierto la farsa, y sobre todo el miedo al que dirán si todo era descubierto, sabría que la llamaría de todo en las revistas y como su padre se enterara no sabría lo que pasaría, puesto que si su relación era mala ahora, luego seria inexistente y no quería perder a su padre.

-¿estas lista Luna?

-Si

Las dos chicas salieron de la guardería sin hablar, raro en ellas, una vez en la puerta se encontraron con Draco, el cual las esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señoritas, me alegro de que halláis aceptado mi invitación.

-Luna, te presento a Draco mi mejor amigo, además de el hombre con el ego mas grande del mundo, Draco te presento a Luna mi mejor amiga, y futura imagen de mis diseños.

-encanto de conocerla- Draco tomo la mano de Luna y deposito un beso en ella.

-El gusto es mío- sin saber si el gesto realizado por Draco era de verdad o simplemente por dramatizar la presentación, Luna decidió realizar una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien pues si están listas he hecho una pequeña reserva, así que sujétense.

Draco ofreció sus cada brazo a una de ellas y los tres desaparecieron de inmediato, apareciéndose poco después en un pequeño restaurante, que se encontraba todo decorado de rosas de todos los colores, Luna al ver esto se quedo maravillada, nunca había estado en un restaurante tan finamente decorado, no era época de rosas en cambio, parecía que acababan de florecer.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-es precioso- contesto Luna mientra se volteaba encontrándose frente a frente con Draco

Draco Malfoy, no paraba de rondar por su mente, que vería el en ella, para pedirle a Pansy semejante favor, no era la mas bonita, no tenia ni idea de los protocolos que seguían las clases de los "sangre limpia", pues aunque la guerra había acabado y toda repulsión había desaparecido, todavía quedaban algunas familias que creían que las costumbres no han de perderse y aunque sean de sangre inferior para ellos no quita para que no sepas comportarte, pero para Luna eso era algo que te enseñaban de pequeño no podías aprender de un día para otro. Y ni ella ni su familia nunca habían recibido reconocimiento alguno en la comunidad mágica o dicho de otra forma siempre habían sido criticados por su forma de pensar. Pero ahora en ese momento teniendo a Draco en frente de ella, con una sonrisa perfecta de verdad, no como en las de hogwarts que eran simples muecas, no esta era de verdad, lo decidió, todos necesitan unja segunda oportunidad y en algún momento de tu vida que te ayuden así que muy a su pesar Luna aceptaría esa estúpida propuesta.

-Bueno que os parece si entramos parejita- Pansy se encontraba mirándolos fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Por supuesto, ven Luna te mostrare nuestra mesa- ante esto Pansy soltó un bufido, tenia la sensación de que todo este lío solo acabaría dañando mas el corazón de Luna, y para colmo ella era la responsable de que su rubia amiga se encontrara en esta situación.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en el patio toda rodeada de hermosas rosas, el almuerzo paso tranquilo, pocas palabras fueran dichas y l amatoria de ellas fueron respecto a la comida.

-Ya no aguanto mas este silencio, así que vamos al grano para poder hablar tranquilamente, Luna Aceptas o no aceptas la proposición de Draco, y Draco me prometes cuidar a Luna como si fuera tu tesoro mas preciado.

-Prometo cuidarla en todo momento. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia por contrato a cambio de la cantidad suficiente para comprar las propiedades Lovegood?- Draco extendió su mano hacia Luna.

-Acepto-dijo Luna mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Draco, de repente una pequeña corriente se extendió por todo su cuerpo, en ese momento Luna se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, solo había sentido eso una vez y fue al principio de empezar a salir con Neville.

-Bien, pues volvamos a la guarde antes de que nos echen de menos- después de Pansy les empezó a dar ordenes- Draco anula todo lo que tengas esta tarde, reuniones, trabajo…todo, te esperaremos a la salida. Luna lo mismo te digo anula todo lo que tengas previsto esta tarde y manda una lechuza a tu padre diciéndole que llegaras tarde a cenar, tenemos mucho por hacer.

El comienzo del noviazgo.

A la salida del trabajo Luna se volvió a reunir con Pansy y Draco, pansy traía consigo unos cuantos papeles todos ellos escritos, y con dibujos, cunado llego a donde ellos, Pansy empezó a organizarles la tarde.

-Bien en primer Lugar iremos a tu mansión y pondrás a Luna al día de toda tu vida y ella de la suya, os conozco a los dos así que si uno no lo dice o dice algo que no es, yo intervendré, de mientras yo dispondré tu casa para que parezca que Luna y tu habéis estado saliendo desde hace cuatro meses y que es una verdadera relación. Después de merendar, porque no me voy a quedar si merendar por tus problemas- miro severamente a Draco- enseñare a Luna todo lo que necesita saber para sobrevivir a tus padres y a todos los eventos a los que tendrá que asistir, y por ultimo realizaremos fotos de los dos para que parezca todo mas real, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco y Luna se miraron entre si un momento y luego lentamente asistieron con la cabeza dirección a Pansy. Entonces como habían echo al mediodía tomaron a Draco y se aparecieron unos segundos después en su Mansión, al contrario que la Malfoy Manor esta no era Lúgubre sino todo lo contrario, a cada Lado del camino había árboles todos distintos, ni uno solo se repetía, pero lo que mas le asombro a Luna fue al entrar dentro de la Mansión, estaba decorada con finísimos muebles tanto mágicos como muggles, y todos se encontraban en perfecta armonía.

-¿te gusta Luna?- pregunto entusiasmada Pansy.

-Me encanta, todo encaja a la perfección no hay nada que falte ni que sobre, ¿ya habías estado aquí antes?

-Bueno la compre y la decore, yo solita sin ayuda de nadie- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Draco.

-Se te da muy bien, además le pega mucho a Draco este estilo.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar- viendo como Pansy le iba a restregar todos y cada uno de sus favores- vamos al salón.

Una vez que se hubieron acomodado en el salón, que para sorpresa de Luna poseía televisión, teléfono y algún que otro aparato muggle que no supo reconocer. Pansy fue la primera en hablar.

-Lo primero que hemos de pensar es en vuestra historia de amor.

-Bien, ahí podemos decir la verdad- Pansy y Luna lo miraron sorprendidas- ¿Qué? ¿No os parece bien?

-Claro perfecto Draco, búscame a una chica que se haga pasar por mi novia, por favor, por favor Pans- decía Pansy a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos como si estuviera suplicando- Si luego vas a decir la verdad no se que hacemos aquí.

-No me habéis entendido, me refiero a que nos conocimos un día que yo fui a verte, empezamos a quedar los tres y un buen día te "abandonamos".

-Vaya si sabe pensar Malfoy, ¿Qué te parece Lu?

-me... me parece bien.- La verdad es que Luna no la importaba mucho lo que decidieran, ella solo quería que la dijeran lo que tenia que hacer y decir, y conseguir el dinero.

-si lo único que habría decorarlo para que quede mas bonito.

-Pansy la vida real no es tan romántica como tu la ves.-una mueca aparecía en el rostro del joven mago.

-Cállate Malfoy, a ver fuiste a visitarme, y me viste hablando con una hermosa bruja, y cuando te acercaste te fijaste en sus ojos azules como el Mar…- Draco al oír esto miro por el rabillo del ojo a Luna, y con sorpresa vio como la descripción de su amiga encajaba perfectamente con los ojos de Luna, la ver que estaba giraba la cabeza en su dirección Draco volvió a prestar atención a la que Pansy decía-… entonces como no sabias como reaccionaria ella por lo que ocurrió en la guerra, decidiste invitarnos a las dos a cenar y luego a dar una vuelta, aceptamos encantadas, pero el día que dábamos las vacaciones de navidad temiendo en no verla durante las vacaciones te armaste de valor y la invitaste a salir solos los dos, ¿Qué os parece?

-Creíble, a mí me vale- contesto Draco.

-Yo… no… estoy tan segura- dijo en un murmullo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia le suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que le pasa a mi historia? Ya se que no es la mas romántica del mundo pero es bonita.

- no no es por la historia, si no por la fechas, recuerda que Neville y yo terminamos- no pudo terminar la frase por que Pansy ya había empezado a maquinar una nueva historia de amor.

-Eso es, después de ese día Draco venia a visitarme con frecuencia para verte aunque fuera unos minutos al día sin que te dieras cuenta, pero un día te encontró a ti sola llorando en la salita, se acerco y te abrazo y tu lloraste sobre su pecho, tu le contaste lo de Neville, y a partir de ese día comenzó a cortejarte, y un buen día cediste ante sus encantos y así poder olvidar al idiota de Longbottom, ¿Qué os parece?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Longbottom aquí?

- Luego os pondréis al día pareja, ¿Qué os parece la historia?

-creo que es mas creíble que la otra- contesto Luna sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

-Si a Luna le parece bien, a mi también, siguiente punto Celestina.

-Bien ya tenemos vuestra historia de Amor, ahora toca reorganizar tu casa.

-¿Que le pasa a mi casa?

-necesita un toque femenino- Pansy se levanto y empezó a reorganizar cosas, algunas las cambio de sitio otras de color, y otras simplemente las quito, luego salio del salón dejándoles completamente solos.

-¿así que Longbottom? ¿Qué paso?-al oír esto Luna dio un respingo.- lo digo por secundar la historia, si o quieres no hace falta que lo cuentes.

-bueno….pues todo iba bien hasta este verano, no se lo que paso Neville y yo empezamos a discutir por cosas absurdas, se ponía celoso de cualquiera, incluso de Harry, luego un día Salí antes de trabajar y fui a verle al despacho del ministerio, y bueno digamos que no estaba solo. Depuse de eso no volví hablar con el, el me mandaba cartas, aun de vez en cuando me llega alguna, pero van directamente a la chimenea.

-Haces bien, aunque tenga fama de mujeriego hay dos cosas que no soporto en las relaciones el engallo y el maltrato, sobre todo esto ultimo no aguanto- Draco observo como a la mención de esto ultimo Luna desvío de nuevo la mirada, lo cual le indujo a pensar que eso no fue lo único que paso.- ¿Luna se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Longbotton te pego alguna vez?-Luna simplemente negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo, eso le hizo saber a Draco que Luna no quería hablar del tema así que esperaría a poder preguntarle a Pansy.

El resto de la conversación fue tranquila, los dos contaron sus momentos más felices y los más tristes también, la verdad a Draco le agrado bastante conversar con Luna pues cada vez que recordaba algo de su infancia o de su madre le brillaban los ojos de una forma especial.

-¿Bien que tal os ha ido? Yo ya he terminado así que empezaremos con las fotos. Debes de tener algunas de Luna sola, y unas pocas de los dos, una la llevaras en la cartera, empezaremos por la de Luna así que manos a la obra- Pansy dio la cámara a Draco y tomo la mano de Luna sacándola del salón.

-¿A dónde vamos Pansy?- pregunto Luna mientras era arrastrada escaleras arriba.

-no pensaras salir así ¿no?, primero te haré un bonito peinado. Ay no hemos traído ropa para ponerte.

-Pansy son solo unas fotos no creo que…..

-No crees que Draco, que ninguna chica que asiste a una cita no se arregla, quieres que tu padre te pille.

-No, pero a Luna la queda muy bien el pelo suelto…

-Ahh pero lleváis saliendo bastante tiempo ¿no?, o solo un día porque Luna no lleva la misma ropa siempre.

-de acuerdo, os espero en el salón.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Draco se sorprendió al ver a Luna entrar sola en el salón, Con un sencillo recogido atrás que dejaba suelta el resto de su rubia melena, en la cual Pansy había colocado algún rizo.

-Pansy me ha dicho que te diga que vallamos empezando con las fotos mientras ella iba a buscar un poco de ropa.

-¿te parece bien si salimos fuera? así podemos aprovechar la luz.

-Si perfecto.

-Ven vamos.

Draco la tomo de la mano, volviendo a sentir la corriente eléctrica que le atravesó en el restaurante esa misma mañana y que tanto le había gustado, la guío hasta el jardín y ahí muy a su pesar la soltó.

-tu dirás como quieres que sean las fotos, la verdad es que nunca he posado, no se como.

-Simplemente haz cosas, ya me encargo yo del resto.

-Como qué por ejemplo.

-mirar la flores, siéntate en el césped, o simplemente mira hacia a mi y sonríe sinceramente.

A Draco le era completamente increíble que Luna no hubiera posado en su vida, pues haciendo el mínimo gesto sin pensarlo era como si posara, sonriendo, sin sonreír, pensando, cogiendo una flor, jugando con la flor, no sabia como explicarlo toda ella era para fotografiarla, de repente un pop le hizo parar, Pansy había regresado, pero aquello que traía no era un poco de ropa debía de ser todo el armario.

-Pansy no necesitamos…..

-Tonterías, LUNA!, ven corre

Una vez que Pansy consiguió que se pusiera el vestido de su graduación Pansy se quedo satisfecha y volvieron a salir al jardín donde Draco las esperaba.

-Siento la tardanza, pero Luna decía que no la sentaban bien los vestidos

Detrás de ella apareció una sonrojada Luna con el vestido verde slytherin, por supuesto, que Draco identifico como el de la graduación, pero no recordaba que ha Pansy le quedara tan bien como a Luna, se amoldaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, que eran menos llamativas que las de su amiga, pero mas provocativas, con mas razón aun se alegraba de haber contratado a Luna.

- Vamos Luna ponte al lado de Draco

Y con esa Frase Pansy empezó su sesión fotográfica, al contrario que su amiga, les mandaba posar de un modo y de otro, cojela así, no así, Luna mírale a los ojos, y cuando parecían que había terminado con la sesión.

-Bésala

-¿Qué?-gritaron los dos aludidos?

-si tienes una foto de vosotros dos besándoos tu padre no dudara de la farsa.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Bésala, y tu Luna bésale, si tanta vergüenza te da imagínate que es Longbottom, pero bésale.

Luna todavía no había tenido tiempo de procesar la idea de Pansy cuando sintió unos Labios posarse sobre los suyos, estos labios eran cariñosos, y el beso fue pausado como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse y antes de darse cuenta.

-Ya esta, hemos terminado

Esos labios abandonaron los suyos lentamente, casi matándola, nunca había tenido un beso así con Neville, porque este chico que tenia delante de él la hacia sentir tan viva como nunca antes había estado con un simple roce de piel, no lo entendía, pero una parte de ella la decía que era mejor así sin saberlo, así que no le dio mas importancia y entro de nuevo a la casa para cambiarse a su ropa. Al salir del baño se encontró a un aburrido Draco tomando un café y una trabajadora Pansy que pintaba por aquí y por allá distintos modelos de vestidos.

-¿quieres tomar algo?-La pregunto Draco cuando la vio entrar.

-No gracias, será mejor que me vaya ya a casa para ir preparando la cena, muchas gracias por todo, hasta mañana Pansy.

-Espera, todavía me queda una cosa, ven- Pansy saco una cinta métrica y empezó a medirla, Luna no había pasado mas vergüenza en su vida, por que delante de el porque no se acordó antes cuando se estaba cambiando, para su suerte Draco como todo un caballero que era, desvío su mirada hacia el otro lado.

-Bien ya esta todo listo, mañana por la tarde iremos de compras, tu- dijo señalando a Draco- te encargaras de las fotos luego vendré aquí para verlas y colocarlas, por que de ti no me fío.

-Hasta mañana Pans, Hasta mañana Luna.

-Hasta mañana Draco-Se despidió Luna-Hasta mañana Pansy

Una vez que Draco y Pansy se quedaron solos en la mansión, Draco se atrevió a preguntar sobre la relación de Luna con Neville, y sobre sus sospechas, sabia que Pansy le diría todo lo que tendría que saber, aunque fuera solo por el bien de Luna.

-Si, Draco tus sospechas son ciertas, a finales del curso pasado, algún día Luna aparecía con algún moretón, y decía que se había caído o tropezado, ya sabes excusas, por suerte un día Salí con ella y con su amiga Ginny.

-¿la pobretona?

-Si Draco, peor no la llames así, el caso es que bebimos un poco y Ginny empezó a criticar a Neville y de cómo este la trataba últimamente, por loo visto en una cena familiar (Weasley, Hermione Harry, Luna y Neville), Harry se puso a bailar con Luna, y Neville se levanto de la mesa empujo a Harry y le dijo que no volviera a acercase a su Luna, la agarro del brazo y en contra de su voluntad se la llevo de la madriguera, y a partir de ese día Luna aparecía cada poco tiempo con un moretón, hasta que llego el día en que Sorpresa se encontró a Neville en pleno acto con otra mujer.

-Odio a la gente así.

-por eso te hice prometer que la cuidarías, por si acaso en algún momento la ve Neville, el todavía no a aceptado que ella lo ha dejado, así que por favor te pido que la cuides.

-Tranquila Pansy, lo haré y mas ahora que se a lo que me enfrento.

**Bueno y con eso acaba el capitulo de hoy espero que os haya gustado y de no haber cometido muchos errores.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fic y sobre todo dar la gracias a Alexa por ayudarme con la redacción del capitulo.

Muchas gracias y espero de todo corazón que os guste.

Tarde de compras.

Después de un largo día en la guardería, Luna se reunió con Pansy para su "Súper Tarde de chicas",la Sly no paraba de recitar todas y cada una de las tiendas que recorrerían, mientras caminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante, que si unos zapatos verdes, rojos, negros… que si vestidos de largo, alguno corto para citas informales. Más que como una falsa relación, Pansy se tomaba esto demasiado enserio para su gusto, pues desde su punto de vista, con acompañar a Draco a todos los eventos sociales valdría de sobra, al parecer estaba equivocada.

Una vez en el callejo Diagon, se dirigieron a Madame Malkin por unas telas que Pansy había encargado y de paso para dejar un encargo supuestamente secreto. Al entrar madame Malkin les hizo un ademán, invitándolas a pasar a su despachito taller mientras atendía a un cliente, una vez libre se reunió con ellas.

-Buenas Tardes señorita Parkinson –hizo una breve pausa y miro a Luna- pequeña Lovegood- saludo mientras les sonreía cálidamente- Las telas que encargaste ya están listas, espero poder ver pronto todos tus diseños en pasarela.

-Si hablando de eso quería proponerle algo- dijo mientras sacaba una hojas de uno de los bolsillos de la capa- podría confeccionarme este modelo para este fin de semana, es urgente.

Madame Malkin miraba con interés el modelo que la morena le enseñaba, después la miro fijamente transmitiendo su conmoción.

-Será un poco difícil ya que requiere mucho tiempo señorita Parkinson, sin embargo, me parece que podríamos empezar a tomar las medidas ahora, de modo tal que lo tenga listo para el viernes por la tarde.-realizando un gesto adusto prosiguió- Ven por aquí.

-No hace falta, las tengo aquí apuntadas todas, tal y como usted me enseño.

-Pero Pansy estas no son tus…

-Es para un regalo, y es sorpresa- Pansy la miraba intensamente a los ojos dándola a entender que no dijera nada mas.

-Esta bien, ven el viernes por la tarde por el, pero para la próxima vez recuerde venir con antelación.

-Muchísimas gracias Madame Malkin, prometo venir con antelación. Vamos Luna aun nos queda una bonita tarde de compras.

Primero visitaron una tienda de vestidos, puesto que al usar el mismo numero de pie, en caso de que no pudieran comprar los zapatos Pansy podría prestárselos.

Al entrar en la tienda Pansy cogió todos y cada uno de los vestidos que vio y que pudiese sostener en los brazos, después metió a Luna en uno de los probadores. Para Luna algunos de los modelos eran horribles, pero su amiga le explico que su punto de vista cambiaria una vez que les tuviera puestos. Cuando terminaron Pansy separo los que les gustaban de los que no, lo dejaron a nombre de Draco y fueron a buscar los complementos.

En esta parte de la tarde Luna se sintió una completa inútil, viendo como Pansy cojia y decidía con que vestido iba cada complemento, lo único para lo que se sentía útil era para ver si el zapato era de su talla o si le favorecía una vez puesto.

Cuando terminaron todas las compras Se aparecieron en el pequeño apartamento donde ahora vivían los Lovegood, Luna le mostró su habitación, y Pansy empezó a colocar todos los modelos, mientras tanto le iba dando instrucciones de cómo debía comportarse, cuando debería hablar y todo lo relacionado con los eventos a los que asistiría todas las reglas de etiqueta. Luna se veía  
>incapaz de recordar todo lo que le estaba contando Pansy así que opto por ir apuntándolo para estudiarlo y en caso de necesidad prepararlo.<p>

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todos los modelos y de explicar a Luna todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento, Pansy se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió hacia la nueva Mansión de Draco, este se encontraba en el salón esperándola mientras leía un libro.

-Buenas tardes Draco- saludo mientras sonreía.

-Buenas Pans, ahí están las fotos, por cierto ya he elegido la que quiero llevar encima como dijiste.

-déjame verla a ver si es la adecuada.

-ES la adecuada- señalo Draco mientras sacaba la cartera y mostraba la foto a Pansy

En la foto se encontraba Luna oliendo una de las flores del jardín mientras un suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro antes de mirar hacia la cámara.

-por una vez tienes razón.

-Ya te lo dije, es la foto perfecta.

-Déjame ver las demás.

Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Esta observo las fotos con detenimiento, algunas las coloco en marcos y otras las devolvió al sobre, después se puso a colocar las fotos enmarcadas por toda la casa mientras Draco seguía leyendo el libro que tenia antes.

-¿Draco cuando es la cena?

-el viernes

-¿EL VIERNES?

-si, el VIERNES- dijo imitando el tono utilizado por la chica-¿Por qué?

-pensé que era el sábado.

-Pues es el viernes- dijo Draco con indiferencia- además te dije que era este fin de semana, jamás te especifique que fuera el sábado concretamente.

-Ya pero las cenas suelen ser los sábados.

-Bueno pues di a mi padre que lo cambie al sábado…

-¡oh claro!, Señor Malfoy ¿le importaría cambiar la cena al sábado? es que para el viernes no tendré lista a mi mejor amiga para que se haga pasar por la novia de su hijo. Sí creo que lo hará.

- muy graciosa Pans.

-ahora en serio, ¿es el viernes entonces…?-Pansy empezó a pensar.

-¿Por qué tanto interés si es el viernes o el sábado Pans?

-Por que si es el sábado solo abra que asistir a la cena, pues los domingos a tus padres les gusta pasarlo solos los dos, en cambio si es el viernes es posible que Luna tenga que pasar aquí la noche con las cosas preparadas por si tu padre os invita a comer, cosa que seguramente hará al ver que es "verdad" que tienes una relación.

-Eres un poco exagerada ¿no?

-no lo soy Draco, tu padre no se quedara satisfecho con que vayas acompañado en una sola fiesta, y querrá conocerla en privado para ver que es cierto, así que manda una carta a Luna diciéndole que tiene que pasar aquí la noche del viernes después de la cena, dile que no hace falta que prepare nada, mañana iré yo para decirle que modelo debe ponerse.

-¡Si Señor!

Draco se dirigió al estudio para escribirle la carta a Luna y de paso llamo a Pinkie para mandarla preparar el cuarto de invitados para el viernes por la noche, ya que odiaba no tener las cosas preparadas para sus invitados cuando estos habían sido invitados con antelación, después de eso volvió la salón, para seguir leyendo.

Esa noche Pansy se quedo a cenar con el -para su desgracia- por que no paro ni un segundo de hacer planes, que si debéis de hacer esto, ten cuidado, no los dejes a solas… parecía que había aceptado ser el niñero de Luna en vez de al revés, una vez terminada la cena Pansy se despidió prometiéndole venir el viernes antes de la cena con Luna para dejar sus cosas y que no se les olvidara nada.

Mientras a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí una joven rubia recibía la carta, que tuvo que leer varias veces, pues no sabia exactamente que hacer, es cierto que había pasado noches fuera de casa acompañada por Neville, pero era su novio, es decir, era lo habitual, pero ¿que le diría a su Padre?, "papa, voy a pasar la noche en casa de Draco, si si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero tranquilo es solo mientras me hago pasar por su novia para conseguir el dinero y poder comprar así las propiedades Lovegood antes de que las vendas", si sonaba convincente, si su padre no la echaba de casa claro.

Porque todo se había complicado tanto entre su padre y ella, antes no era así, el la aconsejaba pero nunca le obligaba hacer lo que no quería, incluso cuando cometía equivocaciones su padre únicamente la consolaba diciendo "veras como una vez que tropiezas con una piedra será muy difícil que lo vuelvas a hacer con la misma, eso no quiere decir que no haya mas piedras en el camino", mientras buscaban snorlack de cuernos arrugados, echaba de menos a ese hombre, cariñoso y comprensivo, ahora era otro totalmente diferente. Tenia miedo de cometer errores y todo lo que ella hacia suponía para su padre una desilusión, igual no lo decía pero lo veía en sus ojos, y eso le provocaba un malestar en el corazón, pues lo ultimo que quería era perderlo a el también, con su madre había sido suficiente.

Las cosas resultaban complicadas con su padre se sentía como una completa extraña y un punto de quiebre en esa ahora disfuncional familia, las palabras se atoraban en sus labios y las miradas se tornaban en vistazos de lo que jamás se podrían terminar de decir. Si tan solo pudieran volver a comprenderse…

En la tarde del viernes Pansy mando a Luna marchar a su casa para ir preparándose mientras ella iba a buscar su encargo con madame Malkin. Por su parte la joven águila no pensaba que para una cena tuviera que necesitar una tarde entera para arreglarse, pero como aquí la que mandaba era su amiga, la obedeció si rechistar.

Pansy apareció en su casa cargada con una bolsa protege-vestidos la poso sobre la cama y comenzó a peinar la rubia melena, a Luna no le gustó para nada su primera opción mandándola deshacerlo inmediatamente, de modo tal que al final la Sly decidió hacerle un sencillo moño (estilo Audrey Hepburn en desayuno con diamantes) decorado con unos brillantitos en forma de pequeñas flores, todos ellos distintos entre si.

Una vez terminado el peinado, llego la hora del maquillaje, que tras mucho suplicar consiguió algo sencillo, algo que no fuera muy cargando… un poco de sombra verde para lo ojos, brillo en los labios, un poquito colorete ¡y como no! el favorito de su amiga rimmel para las pestañas, después llego el momento de la manicura, para su suerte la elegida fue la francesa y no una de colores brillantes como daban a entender toda esa colección de pintaúñas. Mientras se secaban estas, Pansy se dedico a hacer su maleta para el fin de semana.

-escúchame atentamente, si vais a comer a un restaurante te pondrás este traje- se trataba de un vestido azul marino a juego con la chaqueta- con estos zapatos y este bolso, además de este monísimo pañuelo al cuello, en cambio si vais a tomar el te, llevaras algo mas informal ya que será en Malfoy Manor, haber déjame pensar- Pansy buscaba y buscaba entonos lo modelos que compraron hace unos día- si este será- saco una falda beige, un jersey vino y a juego con este unas botas estilo jóquey, para suerte de la rubia planas.- bien creo que ya esta todo, ¡solo falta el de esta noche!- dijo ilusionada.

Pansy se acerco a la bolsa que había traído de Madame Malkin, dejando a su amiga boquiabierta, aun sin que hubiera visto el vestido, pero uniendo piezas sabia lo que había trapicheado la morena.

-¡No puedo llevar eso! Es tuyo.

-Tonterías, es tuyo, y además necesito alguien que empiece a llevar mis diseños y se empiece hablar de ellos en eventos tan importantes como a los que vas asistir, así que deja ya de decir tonterías.

-Pero, pero, pero…-no encontraba nada para contradecir lo dicho por Pansy

-vamos en pie, que al final llegaremos tarde- con cuidado saco el vestido de la bolsa, dejando a la joven rubia con los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es precioso- dijo acercándose al vestido verde, era una palabra de honor ajustado hasta la cadera y sobre esta descansaba una cinta plateada en acababa en un lateral atada con un broche en forma de serpiente.- además de Slytherin.

-Oh por supuesto una no deja su infancia atrás así como así, además de este modo seguro que el señor Malfoy caerá de lleno en la farsa.

-¿Piensas en todo siempre?

-Cuando se trata de ayudar a un amigo si- sonrío mientras decía esto ultimo.- venga póntelo, quiero ver como queda.

Luna tomo el vestido con cuidado de la manos de Pansy y con su ayuda se lo acomodo, una vez puesto la Sly casi llora de alegría al ver su primer vestido hecho y puesto sobre su modelo, era perfecto resaltaba la pálida piel de la joven, la llegaba a la altura de las rodillas pudiéndose ver a si las pálidas piernas de la joven y los hermosos zapatos de salón que enamoraron a la morena.

-¡Estas perfecta!

-Gracias, la verdad es que esto de diseñar se te da muy bien.

-Bien entonces ponte la capa y vámonos, no podemos hacer esperar a tu príncipe azul o en este caso verde- se río de su propio chiste.

Las dos chicas se desaparecieron del apartamento, para encontrarse a los pocos minutos en la Mansión.

-Draco, ya estamos aquí.

-Voy- se oyó un grito en la parte de arriba.

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón mientras esperaban al rubio, que no tardó en bajar, pero para desesperación de Pansy todavía no había terminado de prepararse, traía la chaqueta de traje en una mano y una corbata verde, que la morena reconoció como su regalo de cumpleaños, en la otra.

-Dime que sabes hacer un nudo en la corbata.

-Claro que no, que te piensas que soy superwoman o algo así.

-si algo por el estilo

Una suave voz interrumpió su conversación.

-Yo si sé- mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Luna tomo la corbata de la mano de Draco y se la pasó por el cuello comenzando así a realizar el nudo, mientras tanto el joven miraba con detenimiento todas las facciones de su joven rostro. Sus ojos brillaban más que la vez anterior en que se fijo en ellos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus labios estos eran rosados, delicados, le hacían sentirse atraído hacia ellos con una fuerza que desconocía pero se sentía incapaz de luchar contra ella y entonces.

-Ya estas perfecto para la cena.

-Gracias, pero no estaría perfecto si no fuera por la bella dama que se encuentra justo delante de mi- ante este comentario Luna sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-eeeh pareja, que vais a llegar tarde- le interrumpió la morena, que tenia un curioso tick en el ojo.

-Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde. Vamos Luna- se volteo hacia ella ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Claro, por supuesto.

De este modo la pareja de rubios se dirigieron hacia la chimenea para trasladarse al lugar donde se celebraría la cena, dejando a una morena que insultaba mentalmente a su rubio amigo por alejar de ese modo a su futura modelo, pero en ese momento un plan surgió en su mente, igual no era tan malo que esos dos pasaran tiempo juntos, de ese modo Luna se olvidaría de Neville y Draco dejaría de ser tan frío con las cosas relacionadas con el amor.

Primeras impresiones

Draco salió antes de la chimenea para poder ayudar así a su acompañante, una vez que se hubieron quitado todo el polvo del viaje se dirigieron hacia el Hall, ahí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy acompañado de su esposa Narcissa saludando a todos los recién llegados, aunque habían salido 2 minutos tarde eran los primeros en llegar.

-Me asombra que llegues puntual hijo.

-Buenas noches Padre- los dos rubios se estrecharon la mano- estas muy hermosa madre- la saludo mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.

-Buenas noches hijo- saludo al abrazar a su hijo- veo que vienes acompañado

-Padre, madre os presento a Luna Lovegood.

El señor Malfoy tomo la mano de la joven y la beso, a la vez que esto ocurría la joven realizo una pequeña reverencia, luego dirigió otra a la señora Malfoy, mientras que con una sonrisa les saludaba.

-Es un placer conoceros.

-El gusto es nuestro querida, no sabes la ilusión que me dio la noche en que Lucius llego a casa y me dijo que por fin nuestro pequeño había encontrado a la bruja de su vida.

-mama… por favor….- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del slytherin

- si la hubieras traído a casa antes, no tendría porque decir esto en un lugar publico.

-Señorita Lovegood espero que pase una agradable velada.- invitándoles a pasar al salón evitando la pequeña discusión entre madre e hijo sobre lo que se podría o no decir en público.

Los jóvenes se adentraron en la antesala a esperar que llegaran los demás invitados, se sentaron en una de los lujosos sofás, al mismo tiempo que les servían una copa de vino.

-sigue así y al final de la noche no les quedaran dudas sobre lo nuestro- le sonrío el joven Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers  los personajes no me pertenecen.

Siento mucho la demora, per la vuelta a las clases no sienta bien para la imaginación te la atora y la llena de cosas que no sabes muy bien que uso tienen, espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo que os traigo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Una cena exquisita:

Conforme iban entrando los invitados al salón de recepción, Draco se acercaba a saludarles educadamente, presentando a su vez a Luna como acompañante, esta se limitaba a realizar suaves reverencias hacia ellos y sonreír, mientras hablaban de temas intrascendentes, en los que por supuesto ella no abría la boca a menos de que pidieran su opinión. En aquellos casos, Luna hacia referencia a lo dicho por Draco evitando contradecir ninguna de sus frases, como le había indicado Pansy hace unos días.

Una vez que entraron todos los invitados al salón Lucius y Narcissa les hicieron saber que el comedor ya estaba disponible y podrían pasar a el. Luna tomo el brazo que Draco le ofrecía mientras pasaban al comedor, se sentaron en frente de otra pareja joven, aunque estos eran mayores que ellos.

La cena fue servida poco después sin mayor problema y bajo el mismo encanto que envolvía todo, la comida fue abundante y exquisita, acompañada de una entretenida -irónicamente- conversación sobre la ganancias y trabajo de ese mes, para suerte de la joven rubia al llegar al postre la conversación tomo otro rumo un poco mas asequible para ella, ya que poco sabia acerca de la empresa, únicamente lo que Draco la expuso el primer día pero sin entrar en detalles, así que se abstuvo de tocar ese tema.

Al terminar la cena todos volvieron al salón en donde ahora un pequeño cuarteto de instrumentos tocaban una suave melodía, mientras los invitados seguían metidos en sus conversaciones, aunque había algunas parejas atrevidas que se colocaron en medio del salón y comenzaron a bailar.

Draco se dio cuenta de cómo Luna miraba por el rabillo del ojo a las parejas, y a su cabeza vino la forma ideal de cómo salir de esa conversación, pues en todas la cena ocurría que todas la conversaciones tenia monotema "La empresa Malfoy".

-tendrán que disculparme, pero terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento- le decía sonriente Draco los invitados con lo que se encontraba hablando- he de sacar a mi acompañante a bailar- y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Luna- ¿me concede este baile?

Luna contesto con una sonrisa y tomo la mano que este le ofrecía, mientras era guiada por el al centro de la improvisada pista de baile, en su camino hacia allí, Luna murmuro, que hacia mucho que no bailaba y menos delante de tanta gente. Mientras la tomaba de la cintura con un brazo y sujetaba su mano firmemente con la suya Draco le dijo que se dejara guiar por él y que el resto saldría solo.

Cuando Luna se quiso dar cuenta la mayoría de los invitados habían partido y la otra mitad se preparaba para hacerlo, la verdad es que se lo había pasado muy bien bailando con Draco, el cual se dedicaba a contarle momentos graciosos y vergonzosos de los demás invitados en las anteriores cenas.

Pensando en retrospectiva ella no se divertía bailando con Neville, no es que el fuera un mal bailarín pero siempre tenia que seguir el ritmo nunca se rompía, en cambio Draco se divertía él la tomaba desprevenida y la hacia girar sobre si misma o simplemente cambiaba el ritmo que habían estado llevando. Era más dinámico, mas fluido.

Todos estos gestos le recordaban a su madre cuando esta le enseñaba a bailar siendo una niña, su madre siempre la decía que siguiera la música no el ritmo, ese vendría del corazón invitándola a seguir a la música. Pues el cometido de la música era llegar al corazón.

Draco paro de repente, haciendo que Luna saliera de sus pensamientos, esta dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenia su compañero, y pudo darse cuenta, de cómo los padres de este hablaban con una especie de periodista que poseía una cámara en su mano.

-Esto no pinta bien, Ven vamos- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano-Padre que ocurre.

-Nada, solo le comentaba a Ralph, que por fin mi hijo tenia en sus brazos a la bruja de sus sueños, me a pedido el permiso para realizar una foto de vosotros dos juntos para sacarla mañana en el profeta- ante esto Luna apretó la mano de Draco a la vez que daba un respingo.

-No creo que eso sea lo adecuado.

-Por que no hijo- esperando destapar así a su hijo y su falsa relación.

-porque…. –siendo interrumpido por la joven a su lado

-solo llevamos saliendo unos meses, además- Luna bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres Malfoy- mi padre todavía no lo sabe.

-acaso te avergüenzas de mi hijo que no quieres decírselo- dijo el mayor intentado sacarle así a la Ravenclaw la verdad.

-no, no para nada- dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo- es que no se como decirle, puesto que estuve encerrada en su mansión durante la guerra, mi padre no reaccionaria racianalmete al mencionarle sobre nuestra relación, quiero decir…- esta vez la que interrumpió fue Narcissa.

-Te entiendo, no quieres que se entere al leer un artículo de que su hija sale con uno de sus guardianes durante la guerra, pero algún día se enterara querida.

-Lo se, por eso estoy pensando la manera de decírselo y que no anteponga sus prejuicios.

-visto de esa manera, creo que no puedo permitir que mi futura nuera tenga problemas con su padre por unos estupidos prejuicios, me temo que el articulo deberá esperar Ralph.

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy, pero espero que no mucho.

-hasta entonces no quiero ni una palabra en el profeta sobre ello, ¿entendido?

-Si señor.

Con esto el joven periodista del corazón abandono la estancia, quedando únicamente en ella la familia Malfoy y la joven Lovegood. Todos ellos se estaban poniendo sus capas dispuestos a irse cuando el señor Malfoy se volteo y se dirigió a Luna.

-querida espero que acepte mis disculpas, y también que acepte a venir a almorzar con nosotros mañana.

-Cariño mañana almorzamos con los Goyle.

-Perdón nuevamente, ¿Qué tal la hora del te?-esta pregunta iba mas dirigida hacia su esposa que a la rubia.

-Si la hora del te seria perfecta.

-Entonces, ¿aceptáis tomar el Te con estos ancianos?

Luna miro a Draco antes de contestar y este asistió levemente con la cabeza para que su padre no se diera cuenta, contestando así a la pregunta muda de Luna.

-por supuesto señor Malfoy, allí estaremos.

-Hasta Mañana Padre- estrecho su mano con la de el- Hasta mañana madre- abrazo a su madre. Cariñosamente para luego ofrecer su brazo a Luna.

-Hasta mañana señores Malfoy- se despidió la rubia realizando para su suerte la última reverencia de esta noche.

Los dos rubios se metieron en la chimenea apareciendo a los pocos minutos en la del joven Malfoy, a Luna no le dio casi tiempo de salir de ella, pues sintió unos brazos tomarla fuertemente de la cintura haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire.

-Madre mía Luna! Eres mi Snicht- decía Draco una y otra vez sin para de dar vueltas sobre si mismo.

-Draco, bájame por favor me voy a marear.

Al oír su petición el rubio poco a poco dejo de dar vueltas posándola suavemente en el suelo.

-a que te refieres con Snicht

- Pues me refiero a que eres como una Snitch, difícil de atrapar, pero una vez atrapada ya has ganado el partido.

-eso me hace suponer que ha ido todo bien ¿no?

-Bien no Luna, mi padre quería editarlo en el profeta, eso no es ir bien, eso es ganar el partido- al terminar esta frase, el Slytherin deposito un casto Beso sobre su cabeza- Vamos a celebrarlo, ¿prefieres ir un sitio muggle o mágico?

- la verdad, es que estoy bastante cansada, pero si de verdad…- fue interrumpida por le rubio

-si estas cansada será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, pero has de prometerme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Luna a la ve que alzaba una ceja.

-Que un día iremos a cenar para celebrarlo y no admito un no por respuesta.- ante esto la joven soltó un pequeño bufido que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de él pues lo encontró bastante gracioso viniendo de ella.

-No me extraña que Pansy y tu os llevéis también, ¿Por qué nunca aceptáis un no?

-fácil, somos Slytherins, y no podemos ser rechazados por nadie- decía esto mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Me estas diciendo que nunca habéis recibido un no.

-si te refieres a que me rechace una linda dama, como vos, no- estaba cogiendo el gusto a decir este tipo de cosas, pues cada vez que decía alguna dirigida hacia ella un bonito sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas- en cambio por parte de mis padres unos cuantos, incluso alguno que otro por parte del profesor Snape.

-Hablando de tus padres, para lo de mañana ¿he de saber algo en especial?

-Solo compórtate como hoy, y cuando te quedes con mi madre a solas- no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro de pánico de la rubia- tranquila será breve, y no puedo evitarlo, no me apartaría de tu lado por gusto-el sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte- habla sobre lo bonita que es nuestra relación, todo lo que pensó Pansy y no se cuéntale algún detalle romántico, eso la encantara.

-espero no meter la pata.

-Tranquila no lo Haras, ¿Qué te parece un tour?-y señalo su casa-

-me encantaría.

Comenzaron por la planta baja, ahí se encontraba el salón donde se encontraban, el comedor, la cocina, dos pequeños servicios, una para hombres y otro para mujeres, pues según Pansy si alguna vez celebraba alguna fiesta debería haber dos servicios, ya que ella odiaba el tener que compartirle con un "guarro desconocido" que había entrado antes de ella dejándolo un desastre. Siguieron con la primera planta ahí se encontraba un pequeño estudio, una biblioteca, una pequeña sala de estar, y la habitación de Draco, que como supuso en un primer momento Luna era verde y plata, en esa misma planta el rubio le mostró una terraza con vistas a los jardines, los cuales poseían una hermosa visión bajo la luz de las estrella y Luna de esa noche, la joven se quedo maravillada.

-es hermoso-dijo en un murmullo la rubia para no romper el aura de tranquilidad que emanaba el paisaje.

-Por eso me encanto esta mansión cuando me la enseño Pansy-tomo su mano sin permiso y arrastro a Luna hacia la siguiente y ultima planta- te mostrare tu habitación.

Al entrar en una de las múltiples estancias de esa planta, Draco soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia la ventana, una vez ahí abrió las cortinas azul marino seguidamente de la ventana, realizando un gesto a la rubia para que se acercara, esta vista la enamoro aun mas que la anterior, pues daba hacia el exterior de la mansión y se podía observar mas allá de los muros de la misma, las pequeñas colinas que se presentaban en el horizonte y un grupo de luces que se distinguía en ellas, dando a suponer que existía un pequeño pueblo. Además soplaba una pequeña brisa que traía consigo todas las fragancias que ahí existían.

-En las noche de verano me gusta subir aquí a leer o simplemente a observar la estrellas- le contó fijando su vista en el cielo estrella, Luna nunca había visto a este Draco delante de ella, tranquilo sin preocupaciones, simplemente siendo el mismo, alguien a quien le gustan disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que la vida ofrece - bueno será mejor que te deje descansar, hasta mañana Luna- depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Hasta mañana Draco- se despidió la rubia mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Seguidamente Luna se dispuso desvestirse, quitarse el moño, el maquillaje, se dio una rápida ducha antes de ir a la cama, una vez echada sobre ella sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente invitándola a un sueño en el cual aparecía su madre enseñándola a bailar como cuando era niña pero esta vez había cierto rubio con ojos color plata que la sonreía mientras la llevaba al ritmo que les marcaba su madre.

Fiesta del Te

A las cuatro y media de la tarde los jóvenes estaban listos para partir a la Malfoy Manor, Draco no se había engominado el pelo y en vez de camisa llevaba un polo azul marino, unos vaqueros y un jersey beige oscuro. Pero al ver a Luna entrar en el salón no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, pues esa hermosa joven seria su acompañante en los siguientes eventos sociales.

-¿no vas demasiado formal? Digo solo es una fiesta del te.

-Pansy me dijo que…

-Entonces olvida lo que he dicho, no es bueno contradecir a Pansy en estos aspectos.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron en la puerta de Malfoy Manor, la cual pregunto quienes eran y causa de su visita, Draco respondió mucho antes de que terminara la pregunta pues odiaba cada vez que venia a casa de sus padres esperar para poder entrar a su casa de la infancia. Una vez pasada la puerta Luna se quedo boquiabierta con la hermosa entrada que poseían, ya que la anterior vez que estuvo ahí solo pudo ver la mazmorra donde estuvo encerrada.

-recuérdame antes de irnos que te enseñe los jardines de atrás, te encantaran.-la ravenclaw asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El joven Malfoy la guío hasta un merendero por el que no hacia falta entrar dentro de la mansión, ahí se encontraba su madre Sentada leyendo un libro con todo ya preparado para su llegada.

-Buenas tardes Madre-saludo Draco dándola un beso en la mejilla, esta se limito únicamente a abrazarle.

-Buenas tardes señora Malfoy- saludo Luna con una inclinación.

-Por favor hija, nada de formalidades aquí- mientras se levantaba a abrazar a la joven- puedes llamarme Narcissa o Cissy como prefieras-lovegood se limito a asentir con la cabeza nuevamente.-Tu padre llegara tarde, se pico con Goyle en el golf

-Por que no me extraña.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas ubicadas en frente de la mujer, que comenzó a servir el te, hablaron acerca del comienzo de su supuesta relación, cuando iban a comenzar a explicar el porque de haberlo mantenido en secreto, a excepción de Pansy, llego el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa en la cara que se leia como que ganado a Goyle en el golf esa tarde.

-Perdonad la espera, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Claro que no, cariño,- mientras le sonreia con ironia- Luna me estaba explicando el porque lo han mantenido en secreto, hasta que a Draco se le escapo.

-Que tema tan interesante, a mi también me interesa- dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a los jóvenes que se encontraba enfrente suyo.- adelante sigue con la historia escucho

-Pues verán al principio… no era algo serio…pues acababa de salir de una relación un poco dura y…. Draco me ayudo a superarlo, y tampoco sabíamos si duraría si quiera una semana, pero bueno aquí estamos- intento cortar un poco la tensión- Cuando vimos que en verdad era algo serio, Draco quiso contároslo, pero como dije ayer en la cena yo tengo miedo de la reacción de mi padre.

-Entonces puedo decir que es una suerte que tuviera esa charla en el trabajo con mi hijo.

Luna asistió con la cabeza, a la vez que Draco le dirigía una mirada de enfado a su padre. El resto de te paso tranquilo, Narcissa contaba historias de cuando Draco era pequeño a Luna, la cual no podía reprimir alguna carcajada, Mientras tanto Padre e hijo hablaban del partido del primero y como había machacado a su amigo de infancia. Cuando paso mas de media tarde la señora Malfoy interrumpió su monologo, para dirigirse a su marido.

-Cariño creo que deberíamos dejarles, que disfruten de la tarde, ¿no te parece?

-Buena idea, no te vayas sin enseñarle a esta mujercita- esta palabra provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de Luna, haciendo que Draco tomara una de sus manos entre las suya- el jardín trasero.

Con esto el matrimonio se adentro al interior de la mansión dejando a los dos rubios solos, el Slytherin se levanto de la silla sin soltar la mano de la joven, que se levanto segundos después de el. Entraron en un salón mas bien de fiesta y se dirigieron hacia una puerta que se encontraba justo en frente de la que entraban, saliendo otra vez al exterior, mientras caminaban entre los arbustos los dos jóvenes no se dirigieron la palabra únicamente alguna que otra sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraban, poco antes de llegar a su destino Draco se coloco justo detrás de ella tapándola los ojos con sus manos, Luna se sorprendió al principio, hasta que Draco la aclaro el porque, sus padres les estarían viendo desde algún punto de la casa, a si que deberían disimular un poco aunque sea, de repente el joven la detiene y aparta poco a poco sus manos de su rostro, dejándola impactada por todas las rosas que poseía el jardín, no solo había de todos los colores sino también de todos los tipos.

-ven no has visto la mejor- la tomo de nuevo de la mano y la guío hasta una esquina del jardín en donde se encontraba un pequeño columpio, en donde las rosas se enroscaban entre si. Se dirigieron hacia el y se sentaron, Luna no dejaba de observar todas y cada una de las flores.

A unos metros de donde se encontraban la joven pareja, dos pares de ojos los observaba con detenimiento.

-Pues yo lo veo raro Cissy- Lucius se volteo hacia donde se encontraba su esposa- hay algo que no cuadra.

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso y acepta que tu hijo te ha sorprendido esta vez.

-Pero cissy! No la ha besado, y están solos, hay algo que no me encaja.

-Lucius Malfoy!-la rubia cambio su tranquila expresión a una verdaderamente seria- tu hijo es igualito a ti, sabrá de sobra que estas mirando, como quieres que estén relajados si sabe que les observan desde algún sitio de la casa.

-Pero Cissy….

-Nada de peros, debes de aceptarlo, además ella es una buena chica no hará daño a Draco y el se preocupa por ella, en toda la hora del te no ha parado de mirarla de reojo.

-aun así tengo la sensación de que Draco me esta intentando engañar.

-Pues aunque así sea, he de decir que hacen una excelente pareja y con esto zanjado el tema.

De vuelta en casa

Una hora después los dos rubios se encontraban de nuevo en la casa de este, Luna recogió sus cosas y con cuidado guardo el vestido de la noche anterior en su funda, cuando tuvo todo dispuesto bajo con ello al salón donde Draco tomaba un poco de whiskey de fuego a la vez que Leia un libro, al verla entrar se levanto de asiento.

-¿quieres tomar algo antes de irte?

-no muchas gracias, espero haberte servido de ayuda.

-me has salvado el pellejo- se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos- bueno… hasta la próxima- se despidió el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-hasta la próxima- contesto mientras estrechaba su mano con la suya.

esta vez la corriente cambio era mucho mas intensa que la primera vez provocando que los dos jóvenes se miraran a los ojos, a la vez que en sus mejilla aparecía un sonrojo, Luna rompió rápidamente el contacto tomo su varita, y sonriendo de nuevo hacia el desapareció de la casa. El slytherin se quedo en el sitio intentando no perder la sensación de su mano y memorizando la sonrisa de aquella joven que acababa de irse, un segundo después sin saber como había llegado se encontraba en su estudio enviando dos cartas, una al señor Lovegood contándole su interés en las tierras de la familia y otra a Pansy preguntándola acerca de cómo le gustaría a Luna que fuera la reconstrucción de su antigua casa, no sabia porque pero en su mente solo rondaba la sonrisa de felicidad de la joven rubia al ver su casa construida y su nombre en los papeles de las tierras y con esa imagen y una sonrisa en su propio rostro le duro hasta la hora de irse a la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers  los personajes no me pertenecen.

Perdón por la tardanza, ha sido unas semanas bastante liosas pero aquí os dejo una nuevo capitulo espero que os guste, espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capitulo que escriba. Por favor si veis algo que no os gusta o que no va con la historia anterior por favor decídmelo para cambiarlo. se admiten criticas

Muchas gracias por leer.

La calma y la tormenta

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó con una radiante sonrisa en la cara, esto se debía al sueño que tuvo, en el que ella y cierto rubio bailaban y bailaban bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, quien de vez en cuando les interrumpía para corregir su postura de baile.

Durante el desayuno no se inmuto acerca de lo que su padre le estaba contando sobre los terrenos Lovegood, restándole importancia, se despidió de el, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ¿hacia cuanto que no lo despedía así? No lo sabía pero tampoco importaba. Salió en dirección a la guardería con la sonrisa aun brillando en su rostro.

Al llegar su amiga ya la esperaba expectante, con preguntas escritas en su faz, Luna experimento por primera vez un interrogatorio continuo sin pausa. Su amiga preguntaba hasta los mas pequeños detalles del fin de semana; por fin llegó la hora de volver a casa, por una parte se sentía aliviada puesto que eso significaba que el interrogatorio había terminado, pero por otro lado la realidad volvía a su mente y sabia que tenia que hablar con su padre acerca de los terrenos de la familia, la inconclusa conversación de esa mañana.

Al entrar a casa Luna se dispuso a preparar la cena para cuando su padre llegara, una vez sentado delante de la cena, se dio cuenta de que no podía retrasarlo más. La calma había terminado y comenzaba la tormenta.

-Padre

-Si cariño

-podrías repartirme lo de esta mañana- ahora debía buscar una escusa por no haberle escuchado- tenia muchas ganas de ver a pansy y…. no preste mucha atención

-Bueno…-comenzó de mala gana- era que ayer me enviaron una carta interesándose por las propiedades Lovegood… y he aceptado

-¡QUE! No puedes casi tenia el dinero

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué dinero?

-el que pedías por ellas

-¡como se te ocurre¡ ese dinero ira para tus estudios, lo deje claro.

-no a esa decisión llegaste tu solo, yo no tuve ni voz ni voto, además es mi dinero y yo decidiré…-fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su padre.

-Mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga, no pienso dejarte seguir trabajando, estudiaras .

-No, me gusta mi trabajo, quiero seguir con el.

-Pues a mi no me agrada la idea de que pases tanto tiempo con mortifagos.

-No son mortifagos.

-Lo fueron por lo tanto lo son.

-¡NO! ELLOS SON BUENA GENTE

- Ves por eso no quiero que sigas trabajando ahí, mañana mismo empezaras a estudiar, esta mañana he hablado con un amigo mío, profesor de periodismo y no tienen inconveniente de que comiences tarde el curso.

-No

-ESTA DECIDIDO LUNA, MAÑANA DEJARAS EL TRABAJO Y COMENZARAS A ESTUDIAR, ES MI DECISION Y NO LA TUYA.

Ante el ultimo grito de su padre, la joven bruja se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto corriendo, que haría ahora, abandonar a Pansy, dejar su trabajo solo por que su padre no le gustaban las personas a las que ella consideraba sus amigas.

Después de mas de una hora llorando sola en la habitación llego a una conclusión si mal no recordaba su padre había pronunciado "mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga" pues bien si no viviera aquí no tendría por que obedecerle,¿no?, Por lo que tomo su baúl de hogwarts y empezó a empacar todo lo que consideraba importante, además de todos los vestidos de Pansy por si tendría que utilizarlos otra vez, aunque ahora no necesitaba el dinero de Draco, también empaco algunas fotografías de cuando era niña con sus padres y con sus amigos

Cuando termino se puso el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de traspasarla, decidió volver sobre sus pasos para despedirse de su padre y hacerle saber de su decisión. Entro en su cuarto y con voz calmada le dijo.

-He tomado mi decisión padre, sino puedo vivir según lo que yo quiero mientras viva en esta casa, me iré de aquí

-No- el rostro de su padre era todo preocupación.- No Luna, veras como te gusta una vez que empieces a estudiar.

-No padre lo he decidido seguiré trabajando no quiero estudiar periodismo, se lo que quiero y no pienso dejar que decidan por mi.

-Luna por favor recapacita ya te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte.- ante esta frases de los ojos de Luna empezaron a humedecerse, pero no accedió.

-No vas a perderme, vendré a visitarte.

-Pero Luna….

Ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación tomando la maleta, sentía mucho dejar a su padre así, pero si toda su vida se reducía a hacer lo que el quería para ella sin tener en cuenta su decisión. Su vida dejaría de tener sentido, pero ahora lo mas importante era buscar un sintió donde pasar la noche, podría preguntar a la señora Wesley si le importaría que se quedara ahí unos días, pero aun sabiendo que esta le diría que si, no quería molestarles a estas horas, por lo que se dirigió al caldero chorreante, a ver si por casualidad tenían alguna habitación libre.

Por suerte tenían más de una habitación libre, y para su mala suerte en la habitación continua se oían los "sonidos" de una linda noche de pasión, haciéndole recordar su fracaso de relación con Neville, a ello ahora se sumaba la mala relación con su padre, la perdida de las posesiones familiares y la búsqueda de un nuevo "hogar".

Gracias a todo ello paso la noche en vela, rememorando cada una de las situaciones que la acongojaba.

Cuando entro en el pequeño despacho de la guardería, se asombro de encontrar a Draco junto a Pansy con unos papeles en la mesa, los dos la miraron asustados, y no era para menos, pues sus ojos debían de encontrarse rojos, de tanto llorar además de estar adornados por unas bolsas al no haber dormido en absoluto.

Presurosos se acercaron a ella debían hablar de lo acontecido, Draco había ido a contarle todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana con la rubia, pero dicha euforia se esfumo al verla en aquel estado, Pansy abrazo a su amiga fuertemente mientras la preguntaba que había pasado pues ya se imaginaba lo peor, un simple encuentro con Neville en el cual este se hubiera aprovechado de ella de una forma u otra. En ese momento Luna se derrumbo comenzó de nuevo a llorar mientras que entre sollozos la contaba la discusión de la noche anterior.

Por otro lado Draco se encontraba preocupado por la joven, pues no entendía nada de lo que la contaba a su compañera de clase, ¿seria por su culpa? ¿Su padre se había enterado? ¿Neville le habría hecho algo?, este ultimo pensamiento golpeo la mente del Slytherin mas fuerte de lo que en creyó en un principio, la sangre le empezó a arder, pero tan rápido como se perdió en sus pensamiento volvió a la realidad cuando Pansy hablo

-Luna ve al baño y lávate la cara, y cuando estas más tranquilas buscaremos una solución entre los tres- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro para tranquilizar a la ravenclaw, lo cual no funciono.

En ese momento su amiga, se volteo hacia el, pudiendo preguntarla que había sucedido, esta le contó todo de lo que se había podido enterar a causa de los lloros de la ausente.

-MIERDA! Por eso no me contesto.

-¿Quién no contesto?

-el domingo cuando Luna se marcho le mande una carta a su padre interesándome por sus propiedades, pero nunca contesto, eso quiere decir que ya había cerrado el trato.

-Draco, por favor tienes que hacer algo, no puedo ni imaginarme a Luna alojada en el caldero chorreante, por la noche puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

En ese momento la aludida entro de nuevo en el despacho, los dos amigos se le quedaron mirando asombrados, pues nuevamente tenia esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba en el colegio, y con voz soñadora, les conté que iba a empezar a dar las clases. Pansy y Draco cruzaron las miradas al ver como la chica a la que llamaban lunática en el pasado no era más que una mascara para tapar sus problemas y sentimientos.

-¿Cuándo es la hora del recreo?

-a las 10:30 ¿Por qué?

- ¿puedes darla el día libre?

-por supuesto pero para eso no tenemos que esperar al recreo.

-si, tengo que ir a casa a prepararlo todo y pedirme el día libre en la empresa

-Draco, ¿que estas pensando?

-¿esta claro? Es mi novia por lo tanto no permitiré que se aloje en un hostal, teniendo una linda mansión para los dos.- mientras decía esto una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su boca- Además le prometí los terrenos Lovegood, por lo que los tendrá, cuesten lo que cuesten

Tras decir esto el orgulloso chico desapareció del despacho, la morena intuyo que algo pasaba en el corazón del chico, pero que aun se estaba formando por lo cual tendría que darle tiempo, con esto ella también marcho para su clase.

A la hora del recreo Luna fue la primera en volver al despacho encontrándose a Draco sentado en la mesa, con una mirada seria hacia ella. Un silencio incomodo apareció entre los dos, ella saluda educadamente, y él también lo hace sin romper el contacto visual.

-Luna veras….- no sabia como decirla que se alojaría en su casa hasta que encontrara algo o se arreglaran las cosas con su padre.

-toda esta bien , si necesitas otro día que vaya a…

-NO no es eso, quería decirte que ya esta todo solucionado.

-¿Solucionado?

En ese momento Pansy irrumpió en el despacho al verlos supuso que el rubio ya la había informado sobre su decisión por lo que les exclamo.

-Que hacéis aquí todavía, ir a recoger las cosas

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo todavía mas confundida la rubia- ¿Qué esta solucionado?

-No se lo habías dicho

-Estaba en ello, Gracias Pansy

-¿Qué no me habías dicho?- Luna miraba a uno y a otro

-Te quedaras en casa de Draco hasta que todo se solucione, ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo…. No quiero molestar nadie, además en el caldero…

-no seas tonta Luna tu no molestas, por otro lado esto ira genial en la tapadera, así que por una lado tu le ayudas y el te ayuda a ti- recupero la jovialidad la morena- que romántico! Después de una pelea familiar, en la que la princesa estaba perdida llega el príncipe en su armadura y…

-Pansy por favor corta el rollo, Qué dices Luna ¿te gusta la idea?

-De verdad que yo…

- así no llegaremos a ninguna parte- se exaspero la Slytherin-Largo de aquí los dos, tu- mientras señalaba a Draco- fuera no eres personal de la guardería así que no puedes estar aquí y tu tienes el resto del día libre, no hay replicas que valgan y mañana me pensare si vienes o no, venga fuera!

La Ravenclaw miro a su "novio" confusa todavía, él se acerco y la tomo por la cintura y sacando la lengua a la morena desaparecieron del despacho, apareciendo justo en la entrada de atrás del caldero chorreante.

-Venga vamos a recoger tus cosas- decía tomándola la mano.

Una vez en la entrada de la habitación de la rubia Draco se quedo fuera mientras esta tomaba sus cosas, una vez recogidas, volvieron a realizar una aparición conjunta para aparecerse en la mansión de Draco.

-Puedes elegir cuarto-viendo la confusión en su rostro se explico- como te gusto el cuarto de la otra vez he mandado preparar ese, pero siendo lógicos es el mas incomodo así que mande preparar uno del segundo piso, se encuentra la lado del mío.

-yo…

-siempre que quieras podrás subir a la terraza de arriba, no tienes por que….

-puedo ver el del segundo piso?

-Por supuesto, deja aquí el baúl te lo mostrare, y cuando lo tengas decidido haré que te suban tus cosas.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada.

Los dos jóvenes subieron al segundo piso, el cuarto no era tan grande y espacioso como en el que se quedo la otra vez, pero tampoco era pequeño, por lo que la rubia no lo dudo y se quedo con el, Draco se ofreció voluntario para ayudarla a deshacer su maleta, pero ella le convenció de que no hacia falta.

Cuando termino de instalarse la rubia se acerco al estudio para pedir mandar una carta a su amiga Ginny pues sabia de sobra que cuando esta se enterara de la situación se volvería loca y contando que tampoco sabia nada de su "trabajo" con el Slytherin criticaría a este por intentar aprovecharse de ella, ya que desde lo de Neville ella y Harry se habían vuelto demasiado sobre protectores con especial saña sobre todos aquellos que se acercara a su joven amiga.

Tan rápido como envío la carta recibió una respuesta de la pelirroja pidiéndola por favor que fuera a almorzar con ella para hablar con tranquilidad de la situación, por lo que la rubia se disculpo con su anfitrión por su ausencia en el almuerzo y parte de la tarde.

Un almuerzo eterno 

Al llegar a la madriguera II, Harry y Ginny la esperan ya en la puerta con el pequeño James en brazos de su madre, el rostro del elegido era serio y en sus ojos se realaba el miedo ya que no le gustaba la idea de que su amiga se alojara en casa de uno de sus adversarios en el colegio, por el otro lado el rostro de Ginny mostraba preocupación mezclada con tristeza.

Ginny pasó su hijo a los brazos de su marido mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Ven vamos a dentro, la comida ya esta lista.

-Gracias por invitarme a comer.

-No digas tonterías

- ayer…

-que te parece si primero disfrutamos del almuerzo y luego hablamos- interrumpió Harry, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el brazo de la rubia para reconfortarla.

El almuerzo paso entre risas y algún que otro enfado por parte de James, al cual no le gustaba la comida que su madre había preparado. Cuando terminaron su madre lo tomo en brazos y lo subió a la habitación para que durmiera su siesta. Mientras tanto Harry invitaba a la rubia a sentarse en la sala, a la vez que el preparaba un poco de te y se sentaba junto a ella, espero en silencio hasta que la rubia comenzó con su historia.

-Hace una semana mi padre decidió poner en venta las propiedades Lovegood…- cuando termino su historia sus amigos la miraban asombrados, tanto por la discusión con su padre como por la nueva actitud del Malfoy.-por lo que ahora he perdido todo, mi casa , mi padre...

Las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas uno de los brazos del moreno la atraía hacia así, en un intento por calmarla y Ginny acariciaba su melena mientras decía palabras confortantes a la joven, estuvieron así cerca de una hora, cuando la rubia dejo de llorar, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a preguntarle detalles concretos acerca de su situación para saber como ayudarla, Luna les contesto todo cuanto pudo.

Un llanto interrumpió con la charla de los tres amigos, la pelirroja subió a buscar al pequeño, en ese momento el moreno se vio libre de la mirada de su esposa y no pudo controlarse mas ante la rubia.

-MALFOY!- la rubia dio un respingo- ¡dime que es una broma!- al ver que ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza se echo las manos a la cabeza- como te haga algo…. Como te haga algo…. Yo ..Yo le MATO, digas lo que me digas YO LE MATO

- no es tan mal….

-ES UN MALFOY, lo que significa que es engreído, orgulloso, pedante- su discurso se vio interrumpido por la mano de su amiga en su boca.

-Ha cambiado, no es el mismo chico…ahora se preocupa por la gente.

-Solo lo hace por que le conviene Luna, ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no le convenga? te dejara, solo mira por el no por los demás- las lagrimas volvían a asomarse en las pupilas de la Ravenclaw.-¡debes dejarlo!

-No, no lo haré.

-¿Cómo sabes que ha cambiado? Dime una buena razón y te apoyare en tu decisión de permanecer allí.

-Lo puso de excusa

-¿Qué?

-nuestra falsa relación, la puso de excusa para que aceptara, lo vi en sus ojos y en los de Pansy. Sabían que no iba a aceptar su invitación, por lo que lo pusieron de excusa

-¿estas segura?- las lagrimas empezaba a desaparecer mientras sus ojos comenzaban a transmitir seguridad.

-totalmente- el Gryffindor abrazo a su amiga fuertemente, mientras susurraba

-Como te haga algo yo..

-lo se, tranquilo le avisare- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la rubia.

En ese momento Ginny entro en el salón con James en brazos, por lo que la tarde paso entre juegos y risas. La pelirroja intento convencerla de que se quedara a cenar pero ella se disculpo ya que había dejado a su anfitrión y se sentía un poco incomoda por no estar con el después de toda su generosidad, por lo que la rubia volvió a la Mansión del rubio poco antes de la cena, al no encontrar al rubio en el salón decidió preguntar al elfo quien le contó que fue a trabajar y que volvería para la hora de la cena, Luna agradeció al elfo y subió a su habitación a darse una ducha pues desde al día anterior se sentía sucia y la sensación del agua la reconfortaba.

Luna esperaba a Draco en el salón, viendo un álbum de fotos de cuando ella y sus padres fueron a noruega a buscar whitefoots unos pequeños seres que se dedicaban a crear huellas en la nieve para perder a los viajeros o para ayudarles a llegar a su destino, dependiendo del alma de este, las lagrimas luchaban con salir, pero un ruido en mitad del salón la hizo saltar, cuando se dio cuenta unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

-los siento, lo siento se que no debí irme pero no sabia cuando ibas a volver y… lo siento.

-Tranquilo volví hace poco, yo solo…

-¿estas mejor? no se habrán enfadado contigo, no…

- no nada de eso, solo estaba viendo fotos de cuando era niña nada mas.

-¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto escéptico el rubio

-seguro, pero la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre, James se comió todas las galletas de la merienda.

-¿James? ¿Quién es James?- a la joven le pareció ver en los ojos de su acompañante una pizca de celos.

-el hijo de Harry y Ginny

-Entonces le perdonare el que te haya dejado sin galletas, pero solo por que es un niño

-Vaya- dijo asombrada- eres todo un caballero.

-nunca se ha de dejar una dama con hambre- a la vez que decía esto la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba al comedor donde ya se encontraba la cena lista

Después de cenar los dos rubios volvieron al salón Draco le ofreció cualquiera de los libros que ahí había mientras el seguía con el suyo, mientras tanto Luna paseaba por el salón en busca de alguno que le llamara la atención, para su sorpresa no fue un libro lo que reclamo su atención sino un objeto citado en una esquina del salón, aunque no era pequeño debido a la poca iluminación del lugar pasaba desapercibido.

-¿Tocas el piano?

-¿el piano?- mirando hacia donde señalaba su nueva compañera de casa- si de vez en cuando toco el piano, ¿quieres oírlo?

-me encantaría-la sonrisa que le dirigió en ese momento consiguió que su corazón latiera mas aprisa.

Se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia el piano una vez ahí ofreció a Luna sentarse junto a el para no perder ni un sonido, respiro hondo y…. empezó a golpear las teclas, unas mas fuertes y otras mas suaves pero sin seguir ningún compás, paro un momento miro a su acompañante sonriendo.

-¿te ha gustado?

Paso unos segundos antes de que Luna contestara, la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión

-si, es muy…. original

En ese momento Draco no pudo aguantar mas y se echo a reír, la rubia le miraba sin comprender, una vez que se le paso el ataque de risa se lo explico a la rubia.

- me preguntaste que si tocaba y tocar toco, otra cosa es que sepa.- la rubia se echo a reír haciendo que el pianista comenzara de nuevo.- Pansy dice que en las fiestas da un toque Chick el tener un piano en la casa

-¿entonces puedo tocar yo también?

-por supuesto- hizo una adema con la mano- todo suyo milady

La Ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar las teclas, una por aquí otra por allá, al poco tiempo él también se unía a tocar con ella, pasando así una agradable velada antes de irse a dormir.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: **los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así el epilogo no hubiera sido así.

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, y que compense la espera, si no es así por favor decírmelo y redijere la historia de la manera que mas os guste o que esperáis. Comentad si veis alguna falta o algo que no encaje en lo anteriormente escrito, ya que con las fechas tengo un poco de lío cada vez que las calculo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un buen amigo

Luna le sonreía, se encontraban en un lago lejos de todo, y de todos, ella en la mitad del lago, el agua solo la cubría un poco mas abajo a de los hombros pero el podía distinguir que nada cubría su delicado cuerpo, parecía una ninfa, y le invitaba a unirse a ella, cuando fue a desvestirse se dio cuenta de que nada cubría su cuerpo por lo que se metió en el agua poco a poco, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado una pequeña ave se poso sobre una roca y empezó a picar a la roca, lo mas extraño es que sonaba como cristal.

Draco se despertó y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventada, ahí encontró al causante de su desvelo, una pequeña lechuza blanca tocaba con insistencia en su ventana esperando a que la abrieran, el joven se levanto de su calida cama y abrió la ventana, la lechuza se poso sobre su escritorio, este desenrollo el pergamino que traía y se dedico a leerlo.

"_Buenas noches Malfoy:_

_Espero no a ver interrumpido su sueño, pero ha de saber que usted es el causante de que yo no pueda conciliar el mío, le mando esta carta para hacerle saber que si tengo la mas minima sospecha de que Luna es objeto de alguna trama vuestra y esta la cuasa algún daño tanto físico como psicológico, me veré en la obligación de actuar, y tenga por seguro que no descansare hasta que pague por ello._

_Perdone la hora de envío de la carta._

_Atentamente _

_Harry James Potter"_

¿Quién se creía Potter que era? El príncipe azul de todas, por si no fuera bastante tener a Pansy todo el día pendiente de lo que hacia y decía a la rubia para añadir otro mas a la lista de protectores. Sabia bien que esa joven era un tesoro que tiene que cuidar si hace falta con su vida, además su corazón no permitiría que la pasara nada, había pasado poco tiempo con ella pero el suficiente para darse cuenta que ella es especial y se encuentra herida y necesitada de alguien que la comprenda y ayude, y por supuesto el estaba dispuesto en convertirse en ese alguien. Pero mañana seria otro día y había muchas cosas que hacer por lo que el rubio poso la carta en el escritorio y volvió a la cama a la espera que el sueño del lago volviera a nacer en su mente.

Día de relax

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertarse repentinamente, se fijo en que la luz del sol bañaba toda la habitación, lo que la hizo pensar que se había quedado dormida.

-no puede ser, Pansy me va a matar.

(**No me gusta mucho este párrafo)**Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró al Slytherin, quien no pudo evitar mirar a la joven de arriba abajo, vestida únicamente con un camisón color lila y uno de los tirantes caía graciosamente sobre su brazo, al verle la rubia se asusto un poco, y al comenzar ha hablar, se le trababan las palabras.

-Lo dormí muchismo, me quede sentida y….

- la culpa fue mía- contesto él intentando no desviar su mirada del rostro que tenia enfrente- mande a Pinkie quitar a la alarma para que no te despertara.

-¿COMO? Draco llego..- un dedo en su boca la hizo callar.

-mande una carta a Pans diciéndola que todavía no estabas en condiciones para ir a trabajar.

-Pero , pero….

-pero nada, tenemos todo el día para relajarnos.

-¿tu tampoco vas a trabajar?

-nop, me he cojido una semana por asuntos propios.

La Ravenclaw volvió a entrar en su habitación cerraron la puerta tras de si, se ducho y vistió bajando a desayunar, pero se asombro aun mas la ver que casi era la hora del almuerzo. Entro al comedor para encontrarse a Draco esperándola con el almuerzo ya preparado en la mesa.

-De verdad siento haberme dormido, yo…

-no lo sientas, la verdad es que te he despertado porque estaba un poco preocupado.- un leve sonrojo aparecían en la faz del joven

-¿preocupado?

- ehh, si , veras pensaba que …. Bueno que…. Ya sabes… que habrías vuelto a tener una caída emocional o algo así y.. Resumiendo quería estar ahí apoyándote.- el sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte.

-Gracias, por preoucarte por mi, pero ya estoy mejor, creo que la charla en casa de Ginny me tranquilizo y me hizo abrir un poco los ojos.

-¿Abrir los ojos?

-bueno.. me refieron al echo de que ya era hora de que hiciera mi propia vida de que…

-fueras tu quien la dirigiera y no los demás

-exacto

Cuando termino el desayuno el rubio se disculpo una vez que termino el desayuno, ya que tenia unos asuntos pendientes para así poder tener toda la semana a su disposición, Luna intento convencerle de que no era necesario, pero el dándola un beso en la mejilla termino con todos sus argumentos, una vez que desapareció del comedor, la rubio no pudo evitar que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas y mientras una mano se dirigía al lugar donde su compañero había depositado un suave beso, su corazón latía rápidamente sin explicación, ¿Cómo era posible?significaria que se estaba ena… no imposible solo había pasado con el que 3 días, no podía ser posible, pero sus reacciones eran inconfundibles."No otra vez no por favor"penso la rubia.

Tras ese pensamiento se levanto del comedor y se dirigió al salón, en la mesa delante del sofá se encontraba el libro que con tanto interés lee Draco todas la noches, le tomo y leyó el titulo. "enciclopedia animal: animales mágicos, muggles y por explorar", imposible, ese libro había dejado de publicarse mucho antes de que su padre naciera, el único ejemplar que había podido tener en sus manos se encontraba en hogwarts, por no decir que en malas condiciones, ¿Dónde le habría conseguido?, pero antes de poder contestar a su pregunta, ya se encontraba leyéndolo.

Tan absorbida estaba en la lectura que no se dio cuneta de la entrada en la estancia de Draco, este se sentó en un sillón cerca del sofá donde se encontraba la rubia y comenzó a observarla con detenimiento, durante el poco tiempo que había estado con ella, se había vuelto adicto, su sonrisa, sus labios, a los que le gustaría robar un simple beso , su mirada siempre alegre, a excepción de ayer, en el momento que la vio entrar en el despacho, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, su corazón le pedía a gritos que la abrazara y protegiera de todo. En ese momento ella alzo la mirada, le sonrío y poso delicadamente el libro sobre la mesa, el a su modo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde conseguiste este libro?

- Aunque parezca extraño en la biblioteca de la casa de mis padres ¿por?

-curiosidad, se dejo de publicar hace mucho y es casi imposible encontrar un ejemplar.

-no tenia ni idea, le encontré de casualidad y he de decir que me fascino.

-es muy bueno, aparecen casi todos lo animales del mundo y unas buenas imágenes de ellos, aunque no sean fotos.

-¿sabes?- Luna clavo su mirada en el rubio, esperando la respuesta- me sorprendió mucho el verte trabajando en una guardería, siempre pensé que serias una… ummm como decirlo, exploradora, si podría decirlo así.

-la verdad es que siempre quise viajar y buscar nuevos seres pero….

-las cosas nunca salen como quieres

-exacto

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

- la verdad es que no- contesto mordiéndose el labio inferior, para evitar la salida de algún suspiro de tristeza.

Ante este gesto el rubio sentado enfrente de ella se derritió, era un gesto inocente, pero cargado de sentimientos, quiso levantarse del sitio donde estaba sentado y posar su labios sobre los de ella, para hacerla ver que no estaba sola, que le tenia a él para lo que quisiera, pero claro para ella no era mas que un trabajo donde tenia que fingir. Pero ese pensamiento no para sus actos, se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y ofreció una mano a la rubia, ella la tomo y de un suave impulso la levanto de sofá en donde se encontraba, empezaron a subir y subir escaleras, hasta la ultima planta, donde se encontraba aquella fabulosa terraza y sus vistas.

Una vez allí, Draco con mucho pesar libero la mano de la joven, tomo su varita del bolsillo, he hizo aparecer varios cojines que les administraron un sitio donde sentarse, fue el primero en sentarse apoyándose en la pared, invitando a Luna a sentarse en su regazo, lo cual la provoco un gran sonrojo. Estuvieron así un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de la vista que se encontraba delante de ellos, los ojos de Luna se encontraban cerrados para sentir la suave brisa sobre su rostro, y de un momento a otro comenzó a hablar.

-Todo fue muy rápido, el derrumbamiento de la casa, mi relación con Neville, la falta de dinero, así que busque un trabajo para ayudar a mi padre con la economía familiar, al principio le pareció buena idea pero al mejorar poco a poco nuestra situación empezó con los estudios, pero yo no podía dejar plantada a Pansy después de todo lo que hizo por mi, además de que me empezaba a gustar estar con los niños, y en eso mi relación con Neville empeoro, no quería que yo siguiera trabajado pues su sueldo como auror nos daría de sobra para vivir, al principio pensé que tenia razón- Hizo una pausa, las lagrimas comenzaba a acudir a sus ojos, y el aire la comenzaba a faltar, el Slytherin se sintió entupido , no sabia que hacer por lo que la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo- Pero esos comentarios se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes junto con otros, y me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería que yo hiciera, estar en casa hasta su llegada, como una simple sirvienta, un día le dije que no pensaba dejar el trabajo y aquel día…. Aquel día…- las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, el la mecía poco a poco para tranquilizarla – fue el principio del fin, ¿Dónde estabas ¿con quien? ¿Quién era ese?, al principio eran preguntas pero luego en cuanto alguien se acercaba a mi se ponía violento, me llevaba al trabajo me iba a buscar, los celos le cegaban, y tanta a parafernalia ¿para que? Para que un día le vaya a visitar en el trabajo y sea el que es infiel- la tristeza de la Ravenclaw se convirtió en ira, sus ojos ahora eran fríos como hielo- después de todo lo que aguante pensando que lo nuestro era amor verdadero, me pelee con Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, incluso con George con el que nunca hable de mi relación, y todo para ver como se lo montaba con otra a mis espaldas.

Draco la abrazo mucho mas fuerte contra el y deposito un suave beso en su cabello mientras la acunaba.

-ya esta Luna, todo eso termino. No fue tu culpa si no la de él por no saber lo que tenia.

-¿pero y sino no hice todo lo que debería haber echo?

-Estabas enamorada, con eso le debía haber bastado, aunque por otra parte….

-¿por otra parte que?- pregunto exaltada , volteándose para estar cara a cara con confidente.

-no me has dejado terminar- dijo tranquilo- digo que por otra parte entiendo sus celos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca mostré interés en otro que no fuera él?

-Tranquila, no te estoy culpando, digo que estando al lado de una mujer hermosa, sincera, abierta, amable, cariñosa, cualquiera se sentiría como si no te mereciera, y eso provocaría sus celos.

-Eso quiere decir que soy la culpable de que….- las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

-NO, NO, no lo tomes así- en ese momento le hubiera gustado tener la boca cerrada, pues estaba provocando una gran angustia a la joven que se encontraba enfrente de él- yo... Él no sabia entenderte, no entendía como podías amarle o como querías vivir a su lado, fue él y no tu quien fallo en esa relación.

-¿de verdad lo crees así?

-No lo creo Luna, lo se- y la volvió atraer hacia si.

La noche llego y con ella el cansancio, los ojos de la joven empezaron a cerrase, y cuato mas luchaba para mantenerles abiertos mas la costaba abrirles, por fin ganaron la batalla, y su respiración se volvió mas tranquila y relajada, el rubio noto como poco a poco la joven de sus brazos se rendía ante Morfeo, aun así se quedo allí un rato mas disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche y de su semicompañia.

La suave brisa fue convirtiéndose en una mas cortante , lo que le hizo levantarse de su posición, tomo a Luna entre sus brazos y empezó e descender por las escaleras, una vez en el cuarto de la rubia, la deposito delicadamente en la cama, saco su varita del bolsillo e hizo aparecer una manta para cubrir a la joven.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación una suave voz le llamo, se volteo a mirarla, ella se había despertado y se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, su mano se posaba delicadamente sobre sus labios, en un gesto de inocente nerviosismo.

-¿si Luna?

-Yo… tú … no te vayas por favor.

-necesitas descansar.

-no quiero estar sola- sus ojos azules le miraban con suplica.

-pero Luna no es….

-Por favor, no quiero tener pesadillas, no esta noche.

Ante aquello el Slytherin accedió a la petición de su huésped, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, la Ravenclaw por su parte se acerco a él y sin ser casi interceptado depósito un beso en la mejilla a su rubio anfitrión, para seguidamente tumbarse nuevamente en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Lo que Luna no pudo observar fue la sonrisa de felicidad que apareció en el pálido rostro del chico, acompañada de un sonrojo en sus mejillas, giro la cabeza para verla ahí tumbada, parecía una princesa de cuento, así que sin pensárselo se tumbo a su lado mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada por el rabillo del ojo para ver a la bella joven a su lado.

"no me importaría dormir acompañado de ella todas las noches" y con es pensamiento se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Almuerzo con los Malfoy

Unos suaves empujones le despertaron acompañados de una voz soñadora, que le hacia dudar si se encontraba en su propio sueño o en la realidad, decidió abrir los ojos para averiguarlo, encontradote con los azules ojos de la chica.

Ella al ver que ya se encontraba despierto se incorporo, quedándose sentada en el borde de la cama, el también se incorporo pero quedándose en el mismo lugar.

-Acaba de llegar esto- le dijo mientras le entregaba un carta- es de tu padre, así que supuse que era importante.

-gracias- tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla- ¡es que no sabe lo que significa TENER UNA SEMANA LIBRE!- grito

-¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

-No no es eso, es…. Quiere que vayamos a almorzar al club

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con tener una semana libre?- quiso saber

-pues que me parece que no vamos a tener ni un almuerzo los dos solos, a ti ?- ante este comentario la rubia se ruborizo.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar algo que ponerme.- hizo ademán de levantarse pero un brazo se poso suavemente sobre el suyo.

-¿sabes que Pans exagera todo no?- Luna asintió con la cabeza- Puedes ir como mas cómoda te sientas- y tras decir le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de la habitación dejando a la joven ravenclaw confundida tras el gesto del Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron al club los padres del rubio ya se encontraban sentados esperando a que los dos jóvenes llegaran, se disculparon por la espera y se sentaron, Luna se encontraba entre Draco y Narcissa, mientras que Lucius se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- me he tomado la libertad de pedir, para no tener que esperar.

Luna sintió la intensa mirada del señor Malfoy, durante todo el almuerzo, aunque intentara atender a la conversación entre madre e hijo, la sentía encima de ella, examinándola, a ver si cometía algún error , o eso creía ella hasta que interrumpió la conversación que mantenía su esposa.

-Luna- la aludida dio un respingo en la silla- no quiero ser insensible, pero he de preguntarle una cosa.

-Padre, no creo que…

-Draco, creo que te enseñe que se ha de interrumpir una conversación sino es por una causa muy importante- dijo severamente mirando a su hijo.

Luna tomo la mano de Draco debajo de la mesa dándole un apretón, para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien, el rubio lo entendió ya que relajo la expresión de su rostro. Luego con la cabeza le dio a entender al padre del joven que prosiguiera.

-¿me gustaría saber que ocurrió entre su padre y usted?

- ahh….. Bueno vera…. Digamos que las ideas de futuro entre nosotros chocaron, y no llegaron a una idea intermedia entre las dos.

-¿puede ser mas explicita?

-el quería que dejara de trabajar y yo me opuse.

-ósea se que no tiene nada que ver con la relación que mantiene con mi hijo.

-No por su puesto que no, además después de la discusión no me he atrevido a volver a enfrentarle.

-Me imagino, querida.

Y con aquello se dio por terminada la conversación, todos siguieron con la comida con un silencio incomodo que fue roto por la rubia mujer, que enseguida encontró un tema para hablar en el que nadie se sintiera incomodo.

Una vez que terminaron con el postre, Lucius se retiro ya que tenia que volver al trabajo dejando así a los dos jóvenes con Narcissa, la cual no tardo mucho tampoco en irse disculpándose diciendo que no quería incomodarles pudiendo pasar una gran tarde los dos solos.

Una vez que su madre se fue, Draco invito a su acompáñate a dar una vuelta por el club, a lo cual Luna acepto sin pensarlo.

-Siento lo de mi padre.

-no lo hagas, me esperaba algo así.

-¿te lo esperabas?

-mas o menos.- El rubio alzo una ceja haciéndola ver que no entendía nada- supuse que si no le habías dicho nada, se imaginaba que había discutido con mi padre por nuestra… relación, y si sus suposiciones serian correctas, podría hacerlo publico sin mas tardar.

-que chica mas lista, nunca se me habría ocurrido.

- eso es porque no eres Ravenclaw.- le dedico un sonrisa.

Siguieron su paseo por los exteriores, pocas veces hablaban entre ellos, el joven la miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que en el rostro de la rubia aparecía una suave sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Cuando terminaron de ver el club los dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la sala de flu para dar un pequeño paseo por la tiendas del callejón Diagon ya que según desde del puto de vista de Draco hacia mucho que no compraba nada de ropa, cosa que no hacia mucha gracia a la joven ya que la recordaba aquella tarde loca hace una semana que paso con Pansy, ante esto el rubio la prometio que solo serian un par de tiendas para ver si había novedades.

A mitad de camino Draco paro en seco, haciendo que Luna se volteara hacia el con una mirada interrogante.

-es Astoria Greengrass.- señalando con la cabeza hacia una joven que hablaba entretenediamente con un hombre moreno

-¿y?

- esta obsesionada conmigo, desde que en una fiesta digamos que…. Bueno pues….

-¿Pasasteis la noche juntos?

-la noche la pasamos pero si hubo algo mas no lo recuerdo, solo que a la mañana siguiente me encontré desnudo en la cama con ella.- ante esta revelación la rubia tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

-oye! A mi no me hace gracia, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vea.

Draco tomo la mano de su acompañante para volver sobre sus pasos antes de que Astoria se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque no dieron dos pasos cuando una voz chillona grito su nombre.

-DRACO! Cariño, espérame!

-ahora me preguntara que por que no la he escrito- murmuro, ella sonrío ante el comentario.

-por que no me has escrito?- dijo la alterada joven- he estado muy preocupada por ti, oí que tu padre dio una fiesta y estuve esperando tu invitaron.

-lo siento Astoria, pero era una fiesta de empresa, además estuve con una muy buena compañía

Al terminar de hablar tomo a Luna de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ante el gesto la joven que se encontraba enfrente arrugo el rostro, haciendo que aparecieran en el varias arrugas.

-que descortesía por mi parte- dijo en tono fingido- Soy Astoria Greengrass, futura señora Malfoy- ante esto el joven rodó los ojos.

-encantada, soy Luna Lovegood actual Novia- dijo con un poco de orgullo en la ultima palabra.

Astoria miro a Draco esperando ver alguna reaccion que negara la frase que se acababa de decir pero ante esto solo vio como la pareja se miraba y sonreia al otro, ante esto la rabia se vio reflejada en su rostro y no se pudo reprimir.

-¿después de las morenas explosivas te a dado por las Locas?- vio como su pregunta hizo efecto pues vio como su excompañera de colegio bajaba su mirada al suelo, sin orgullo alguno- disculpadme pero tengo a dos señores esperando para cerrar un trato.

-¿o para abrirte?

Ante la insinuación la chica se fue ofendida hacia donde se encontraban esperándola. El rubio bajo su mirada hacia su acompáñate, la cual no había apartado su mirada del suelo. Paso su otro brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el dándola un suave abrazo.

- es la envida en persona, que no te afecte lo que te diga- y diciendo esto deposito un beso en el cabello- venga vamos.

Todavía con su brazo en la cintura de la rubia, Draco la guío hacia la primera chimenea de red flu que encontraron se internaron en ella y fueron hasta el callejón diagon.

Astoria nunca traía cosas buenas, al menos que la beneficiaran, y estaba el claro ejemplo de cómo había insinuado que luna era una cualquiera, por el simple hecho de que no era ella quien estaba con el, además la había dado donde mas la dolía a la pequeña águila, ya que todavía la gente la seguía tratando como aquella niña rubia que creía en cosas fantásticas, pero la guerra la había hecho ver la realidad y seguramente ahora es una de las mas cuerdas que el rubio conocía.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?

-¿No querías visitar unas tiendas en particular?- contesto sin emoción.

- empezaremos por Colin & Brad necesito que me hagan una modificación en el reloj de bolsillo.

Una vez en la tienda Draco explicaba en voz baja lo que quería que le hicieran en el reloj, mientras Luna se dedicaba a pasear por lo estantes y observar lo que había en ellos, tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven termino con el dependiente y se acerco a donde ella se encontraba.

-¿quieres algo?- susurro cerca de su oído.

-no, simplemente estaba mirando.

-¿segura?

-segurísima, gracias por la oferta- contesto sonriéndole.

La pareja salio de la relojería, pasaron por varias tiendas de ropa, en las que el rubio se probo lo ultimo que acaba de llegar, por supuestas todas eran de grandes marcas mágicas, en todas ofreció comprar algo a su acompañante que desde el encontronazo con la joven Greengrass casi no había hablado, solo lo justo.

Cuando regresaron a la Mansión, la ravenclaw se quedo en el salón para leer una rato antes de cenar, mientras el rubio subió a dejar las cosas, luego se reunió con ella para cenar, la cual transcurrían en absoluto silencio.

Draco sabia que el silencio de la rubia tenia que ver con el ultimo comentario de Astoria, pero no sabia como reconfortar y hacerla saber que el y mucha gente no pensaban así, que el comentario fue dicho por la envidia que sentía la otra.

Al terminar Luna se excuso para irse a dormir, tras cerrar la puerta de su nueva habitación no pudo impedir la salida de sus lagrimas, la había dolido mucho lo dicho por esa envidiosa joven, ¿loca? ¿Así es como la seguían viendo?, pensaba que las cosas habían cambiado, pero solo para ella y aquellos cercanos a la joven, para le resto sigue siendo la loca de Rawenclaw, a la que todo el mundo puede gastar bromas ya que no la afectan, el problema era que ahora si la afectaba lo que decía y pensaban los demás.

Volviendo a la normalidad

Ya había pasado más de una semana, y Luna se encontraba de vuelta en la guardería, con más ganas que nunca, pues aunque esta semana se le había echo corta al estar en compañía de aquel joven que hacia que sus problemas desaparecieran con solo estar presente, había echado mucho de menos a sus niños. Al entrar en clase estos se encontraban revolucionados con su vuelta, lo que provoco que estuvieran jugando casi toda la mañana.

A la hora del recreo cuando salio al patio, Pansy no la dejo ni respirar, pues la tomo del brazo mientras caminaban alrededor del patio.

-¿Qué tal la semana? ¿Bien? ¿Aburrida? ¿Entretenida? ¿Movidita? ¿Ha habido partiditos nocturnos?- insinúo la morena.

-Que! NOOOO

-no te lo has pasado bien?, tendré que hablar con Draquito, que es eso de…

-NO te equivocas, Me lo he pasado bien, Draco se a portado como todo un caballero y me mimado como una princesa, y NO, no ha habido nada físico entre nosotros-dijo esto ultimo con un poco de atropello.

-Luna, yo te quiero mucho así que no me mientas, ¿Cómo han sido las noches? ¿Apasionadas, locas…?

-PANSY! Por favor no ha habido nada, es la verdad

-ooo... vamos, me estas diciendo que has estado con Draco Malfoy, el sex simbol de Slytherin y de toda la comunidad mágica, y no ha pasado nada.

-si, además por que iba a pasar algo entre nosotros, esto es únicamente por beneficio…

-¡Pues benefíciate!, además quien no iba a querer pasar la noche contigo, si hasta Draco el primer día que te vio casi se le cae la baba en el instante, además estoy segura de que por la noches antes de irse a la cama te imagina en su cama mientras hace sus ejercicios nocturnos con su "pequeño" amigo.

-PANSSS!- la joven rubia ya se encontraba escandalizada- por favor te estas desviando del tema, además no creo que sea el sitio mas adecuado para hablar de estos temas- previendo lo que su amiga iba a decirle- y no no pienso quedar estar tarde para que me intentes sacar algo que te estas imaginando.

-eres una sosa- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.- pero aun así te voy a decir una cosa, entre nosotras, se la puede comparar con el palo de una escoba, y créeme cuando te digo que la de Blaise al lado suyo es una simple astilla, y eso que no es pequeña.

Al terminar con su exposición sobre los pequeños amigos de los Slytherin, la morena dirigió su mirada a su compañera, que podría competir con el cabello de cualquier weasley, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro no pudo evitar decir.

-Creo que esta noche te va acostar reconciliar el sueño.

Al terminar la jornada Luna se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a lo que ahora es su casa, al entrar al salón se encontró con que la madre del joven estaba viendo las fotos que allí se encontraban.

-Buenas tardes señora Malfoy- saludo educadamente.

-Buenas tardes querida, y por favor llámame Narcissa.

-Draco no vendrá hasta la hora de cenar.

-Lo se, había venido a traer un encargo que llego esta mañana a casa- dijo señalando un paquete- y no he podido evitar mirar las fotos, se os ve realmente felices.

-gracias, ¿quiere tomar algo?

-Un te no me vendría mal, gracias- dirigió una calida sonrisa a la joven.

-Pinkie- de inmediato el elfo apareció en el salón- ¿podrías traernos un poco de te?

-Si señorita ahora mismo.

Al poco rato volvió aparecer el elfo trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de te y un platito de pasta.

Las dos mujeres tomaron el te mientras conversaban de distintos temas, cuando quisieron darse Draco acababa de llegar a trabajar, al encontrarse allí a su madre, la saludo y pregunto por el paquete.

-Gracias por traérmelo.

-Bueno no nos dejes con la intriga ¿que es?

-EL reloj que me regalo padre por mi 17 cumpleaños.

-no le digas que se te ha roto, poco se encuentran ya.

- no madre no se ha roto, simplemente he añadido una foto de Luna en el.- ante lo dicho la joven sonrío tímidamente.

-y tu padre sospechando de vuestra relación,- ante esto los dos rubios se miraron entre si un poco asustados- ya le dije yo que la culpa era suya por entrometerse, hablando de Lucius, será mejor que me vaya ya sabes que le gusta cenar a la hora.

Se despidieron de la señora Malfoy, la cual no se dio cuenta del rostro de susto que mantenían, cuando esta desapareció, soltaron un suspiro.

-Draco…

-no pasa nada…. Tenemos que estar tranquilos…..ya sabíamos que no se lo iba tragar de buenas a primeras…. Tenemos que… primero haremos que….- el monologo del joven fue interrumpido por un suave agarre en su brazo.

-hay que hacerlo publico, mañana hablaré con mi padre y la próxima vez que quedemos con los tuyos se lo haremos saber.

-Pero…pero…no puedes…- la rubia poso su mano sobre su boca.

-Si puedo y lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte tu hospitalidad- término diciendo la joven.

-Luna esto es serio, si lo publicamos… la gente hablara… imaginara… especulara

-Draco, es una prueba si lo hacemos, ya no le quedara ninguna duda, y tendrá que pedirte disculpas. Ya lo tengo decidido, no me vas ha hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias, Luna, muchísimas gracias de verdad- no se lo que haría sin ti- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-solo es la vuelta de un favor- le contesto antes de separarse.- será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: ** los personajes no me pertenecen. Siento mucha la tardanza pero ya sabéis que el hambre siempre se junta con las ganas de comer, he escrito un capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores para que me perdonéis con mas facilidad, pero aun así os pido disculpas.

También pedir disculpas por la ortografía, ya que al pasar el revisor algunas palabras me las ha cambiado y no las encuentro, así que si veis que alguna palabra no encaja perdonadme.

Espero que os guste.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Padre e hija:

Como Luna predestino el día siguiente fue muy largo, las horas en la guardería se la hicieron eternas y mas aun los pequeños descansos con su amiga, de que aquello no era la solución, que Draco y ella ya sabían que el plan del rubio podía fallar, Seria muy difícil engallar a Lucius Malfoy en esta contienda, pero aun así la joven estaba decidida, hablaría esta tarde con su padre, de todas maneras mas tarde o mas temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

Cuando termino el turno de tarde la rubia se dirigió a su antiguo hogar, en donde sabia que su padre se encontraría trabajando en algún nuevo articulo, saco las llaves del bolsillo, entro en el portal y subió por las escaleras para alargar la futura conversación, al llegar a la puerta del apartamento toco el timbre y espero.

Al abrir la puerta y encontrase a su hija en ella, los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lagrimas , su queridísima hija había vuelto, sabia que el tenia razón, por fin todo volvería a ser como antes, la abrazo fuertemente susurrando en su oído cuanto la había echado de menos.

Por su parte Luna tuvo que ser fuerte si se rompía ahora, no solo fallaría a Draco sino a ella misma y a sus metas.

-Padre, tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente.

-Si claro cariño, ven vamos al salón.

Una vez sentados en el pequeño saloncito Luna comenzó ha hablar.

-Padre lo que te voy ha decir se que no te va a gustar nada pero….

-Déjame empezar a mi, se que no te gusta nada que vendiera las propiedades, pero debes saber a quien se la vendí, además de que esta dispuesto a dejar que vivas allí con la condición de que el pueda vivir contigo claro.

-En primer lugar solo viviré en esas propiedades cuando sean nuevamente mías y no me voy a vivir con un extraño cuando…

-No es ningún extraño, en verdad solo quiere tener la posibilidad de poder recuperarte, esta muy arrepentido Luna.

-¿a quien se las has vendido?

-A Neville, no se lo que paso entre vosotros pero el te quiere.

-No padre no lo hace, además yo tampoco, Yo… he conocido a alguien.-le dijo pausadamente.

-ohhh bueno eso cambia las cosas, y dime pequeña cuando voy a conocer al afortunado.

-veras…. No creo que sea conveniente…

-¿Por que pequeña?

A partir de este momento Luna sabia que había entrado en terreno peligroso, en cuanto pronunciara el nombre del rubio su padre entraría en furia. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás y menos si Neville se había apoderado de sus terrenos

-es Draco, papa.

-MALFOYYY!. COMO SE TE OCURRE, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HICIERON.

-Papa por favor ha cambiado y el pasado pasado ….

- HAY COSAS QUE NO SE PUEDEN DEJAR ATRÁS, ¿ADEMAS QUE PASARA CUANDO SE CANSE DE TI? YO TE LO DIRE, TE DEJARA EN LA CALLE MIENTRAS SE PASEA POR AHÍ CON OTRA, ES UN MALFOY, Y TIRAN LAS COSAS CUANDO SE CANSAN DE ELLAS.

-PUES PREFIERO QUE ME TIRE QUE NO QUE ME ENGAÑE CON UNA CUALQUIERA A MIS ESPALDAS.

-LUNA ABRE LOS OJOS TE ESTA UTILIZANDO- ¿no me digas? pensaba la rubia- VUELVE CON NEVILLE SEREIS FELICES EN LA NUEVA CASA QUE ESTA CONSTRUYENDO.

-no padre, no pienso volver con Longbottom, solo venia para decirte que estoy muy feliz con el, gracias por ser comprensivo con mis decisiones.

Le contesto duramente su hija mientras se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir se volteo hacia su padre para despedirse y pedirle por favor que la comprendiera, que ya no era una niña y tomaba sus propias decisiones.

Volvió a su nuevo hogar, por lo menos no había sido tan duro como ella había pensado, lo único malo era que no podría volver a las expropiedades Lovegood, ahora Longbottom, si es que las había cambiado a su nombre.

Por que se empeñaba aquel hombre en volver a recuperarla, ¿la amaba de verdad?, como podría pensar que se lanzaría a sus brazos solo por poseer la casa de sus padres, no era una cualquiera, que puede mandar a su antojo y hacer como si no pasara nada.

-¿Luna? ¿Estas bien?¿ha ido todo bien , ha pasado algo?

-ohh, solo estaba pensando- sonrío al joven que la miraba desde la puerta del hall- la verdad ha ido mejor de lo que pensé.

-¿te ha dicho algo que …

-Bueno… lo que esperaba y ya sabía.

-Ya sabias?

- si –sonrío mas- que me estas utilizando para tus propios beneficios, que novedad ¿verdad?

-¿entonces todo bien?- pregunto mientras se dirigían al comedor ha cenar.

- si todo bien , pero debemos reestructurar nuestro trato.

-¿has cambiado de idea?- pregunto un poco temeroso a que la rubia se echara para atrás.

- No, pero ya no deseo las propiedades Lovegood- contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso se puede arreglar, pero puedo preguntar porque.

-Neville las ha comprado en un intento de que vuelva a sus brazos, y la verdad no deseo estar cerca de el o algo que hay podido modificar, la verdad es que le sigo temiendo un poco.

- Es normal, pero ehh vamos a cambiar de tema a uno más alegre ¿vale?.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y luego como todas las noches se dirigieron hacia el salón, Draco se dispuso a revisar unas cuentas para verificar que las habían realizado bien en su ausencia, Cuando termino dejo la carpeta encima de la mesa y dirigió su mirada a la rubia que se encontraba semi dormida en el sofá, en su rostro se reflejaba tranquilidad y un rebelde mechón rubio caía graciosamente sobre el, mientras el resto de cabello reposaban en su hombro. Sonrío para si ante la imagen.

-Luna.

-Si- al ver que contestaba dormida tomo el valor para preguntarla

- entre Longbottom y yo ¿me escogerías?

-claro- contesto aun dormida.

El rubio no pudo contenerse, se puso en pie encima del sofá y salto, pero no contó con la mesita, en la cual cayo encima tirando todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella y provocando un gran estruendo que despertó a la durmiente.

-Draco! ¿Qué paso?

-Me caí?- no le venían mas cosas a la cabeza

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a el para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si, claro ha sido una caída tonta, nada más.

-ay madre!

-que pasa?

-te cortaste en el antebrazo, déjame ver.

-No hace falta….- Antes de terminar la frase Luna ya se encontraba examinando la herida.

-No parece profunda, con una poción antinfecciones bastara, ¿Dónde guardas el botiquín?

-¿el botiquín? No se donde le pondría Pans, ¿puede que en el baño de mi cuarto?

-¿puede? Suerte que traje el mío, voy a buscarlo, siéntate de mientras en el sofá

A los poco minutos la joven volvía del piso de arriba con una frasquito color berenjena y con una venda en la otra mano, entrego el frasquito al herido y este lo tomo bajo la atenta mirada de su " nueva enfermera", que empezó a vendar la herida del brazo con sumo cuidado.

-Bien, mañana por la mañana podrás quitarte la venda.

-Gracias, no sabía que también tenías conocimientos de sanadora.

-bueno trabajo con niños, hay que estar precavida- sonrío

-seguro que después les das una piruleta- dijo Draco un poco envidioso, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-jijijiji, la verdad es que les doy un besito en la herida, dicen que es la magia de la profesora- acentúo mas la sonrisa- pero me da la sensación de que eres demasiado mayor para tener una profesora ¿no?

- Umm pero yo necesito a una enfermera y a su magia claro.

- mira un blibber maravilloso- señalando hacia la ventana.

-¿un que?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia la dirección que marcaba la rubia, la cual aprovecho para depositar un beso en el rubio cabello del chico.

-ohh que pena se marcho.

-heyy me has engañado, quiero uno de verdad.

-son difíciles de atrapar, además les gusta los sitios con poca luz, en donde puedan brillar.- sonriendo ante el infantil reclamo

-¿sitios con poco luz?.

-Buenas noches Draco, que sueñes con los blibbers- se despidió a la vez que tomaba su maletín en los brazos.

Como buen Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad, tomo a la joven por la cintura, y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, una nueva corriente de aire les traspaso, provocando que la joven entreabrieran los labios, permitiendo la entrada de la juguetona lengua de él, recorriendo su cavidad bucal, un gemido escapo de su garganta, aumentando la corriente que les traspasaba. Luna tomo confianza y con su propia lengua comenzó a batallar con la de el, para su mala suerte el aire se hizo participe de los cuerpos que lentamente se separaron para tomarlo, aunque sus frentes seguían unidas.

- VAYA! Si que es fuerte la magia del beso de la enfermera- al oír el comentario en la faz de la joven apareció una sonrisa.

-no sabes cuanto, buenas noches Malfoy- volvió a despedirse con un suave roce de labios, luego se deshizo de su abrazo y subió hacia su habitación.

El rubio se quedo estático en el salón viendo como la Ravenclaw subía por las escaleras, no sabia que le había incitado ha besarla pero lo hizo y ella no le aparto, si no que le correspondió y luego le dio otro antes de marcharse ¿significaría eso algo? ¿Porqué su corazón iba tan rápido? Nunca antes había ido tan rápido, pero le gustaba esa sensación y si encima se unía a la corriente que ella mandaba a través de su cuerpo le encantaba, si Neville la quería de vuelta iba a tener que luchar y mucho, no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente.

Lo que el joven no sabia es que dentro de Luna había todo un revoltijo de sentimientos, culpa, amor, esperanza, melancolía, miedo…. Deseo, sobretodo deseo y después del monologo de su morena amiga este había aumentado, ¿hacia cuanto que no besaba a un hombre? ¿Hace cuanto que no sentía unas fuertes manos recorrer todo su cuerpo?

-"ya basta Luna"- se dijo así misma- "no te hagas ilusiones, solo fue un beso, pero vaya beso, longbottom- pensó con sorna- nunca me beso así, además Pansy dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad ¿no? Si el lo desea tanto como yo…. NO Luna por favor deja de pensar y vete a la cama antes de que hagas algo y luego te arrepientas"

Se dirigió hacia el armario se cambio y se dispuso a irse a la cama, cuando de repente unos golpes sonaron en su puerta, la abrió y para su sorpresa se encontró al joven Malfoy con la cabeza baja y su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Yo solo quería decirte que lo siento, bueno no lo siento, eehhh si pero no, yo…

- no me has sentido- le corto nerviosa- perdón, no me has ofendido- rectifico mas tranquila.

-No se lo que paso, estábamos hablando de ello y de repente…

- creo que entiendo lo que sentiste.

-¿así?.. ehh será mejor que me vaya a descansar mañana…

- mañana hay que madrugar-le ayudo

- si mañana hay que madrugar, buenas noches y que sueños con los besos, digo con los blibbers

Y se dirigió hacia su habitación corriendo, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

¿pero se puede saber lo que te pasa? ¿eres un Malfoy o que? Es culpa de ella, si no sonriera así, no se pondría tan nervioso, si eso era su sonrisa. Pero una voz dentro de el hizo su aparición.

_Sabes que no es así._

Claro que si, siempre que me sonríe me pone nervioso, además ninguna otra chica me había sonreído como lo hace ella.

_Ahora no estaba sonriendo y no has podido completar una frase._

Pero ella me estaba mirando con esos ojos y después de lo que paso en el salón pues… como quieres que hilara una conversación coherente.

_Debes dejar de engallarte, la puedes hacer bastante mas daño y ya ha sufrido bastante._

¿engallarme? Yo no me engaño, ella solo es…

_Linda, amable, buena con los demás, graciosas…. Es todo cuanto buscas._

SI, digo no, solo es un capricho.

_Un capricho que no te atreves a tomar, desde cuando eres así con tus chicas._

¿así como?

_Atento, sensible, posesivo con algo que no te pertenece…_

Eso último no es cierto, no soy posesivo con ella

_Seguro, por que eso de "si Longbottom la quiere va a tener que luchar y mucho" creo que es bastante posesivo._

En este punto de la conversación interior, Draco se paralizo, se dio cuenta de la realidad en menos de una semana esa jovencita había cambiado el centro de su universo que dejaba de girar poco a poco alrededor de el para empezar a girar alrededor de ella. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse la idea, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cabeza sino en su corazón y de ahí no se puede sacar nada a la fuerza, pero si no sacaba ese sentimiento le iba a doler y mucho, por que en los ojos claros de la rubia veía como todavía quedaba algo de ese amor por Neville.

_Pero como eres tan negativo, ¿No eres tu el gran Draco malfoy? ¿aquel al cual ninguna muchacha se resistía? ¿el que podía tener a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera?_

Demonios esa voz tenia razón, mañana pensaría un plan para que ella viese lo importante que se había convertido para el, que le tomara en serio y no como un trabajo, haría lo imposible por ella, el problema era que no podía hablar con Pansy de este tema o si, bueno ya se le ocurriría algo.

Y dándole vueltas a la cabeza se dispuso a irse a dormir con la imagen de Luna en sus sueños.

_Sábado lleno de sorpresas._

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el descubrimiento del rubio, pero todavía nos se le había ocurrido nada especial, algún día la había mandado flores y algún detallito pero nada más, sabia que así no la conquistaría ni en un millón de años.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que su excompañera de colegio había entrado en la sala.

-Draco, Draco- le llamaba al final decidió por lo mas rápido y sencillo, saco su varita murmuro un encatamientode agua y le empapo toda la cara.

-Pero se puede saber que….- alzando su vista del suelo para encontrádsela aguantando la risa.

-Oh el pequeño Malfoy ha perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora veras Parkinson – tomo su propia varita devolviéndola el encantamiento

Pansy mas rápida que su compañero, se protegió, con la consecuencia de que el encantamiento reboto majando uno de los sillones del salón, a partir de ahí comenzó una batalla entre los dos Slytherins, pero para la suerte de los muebles un rubia bajo las escaleras encontrándose el percal que estaban causando, así que tomo su varita y dirigiéndose a los dos exclamo:

-Petrificus totalus, ¿se puede saber que hacéis? Fregoteo- deshaciendo el primer encantamiento espero la respuesta.

-Ella comenzó

-El no me escuchaba ¿sabes lo frustrante que es eso?

-No os echéis la culpa el uno el otro.

-Pero si la culpa es tuya – salto la morena indignada- le tienes atontado.

Ante el ultimo comentario de la morena, Luna se ruborizo tanto que podía competir con el cabello de cualquier weasley, ante esto la visitante sonrío perversamente, pues ahí había pasado algo y tendría que sacárselo a la rubia por la fuerza, si quería o la pregunta era como.

-Bueno ¿se puede saber como te presentas aquí sin avisar? Es de mala educación.- exclamo el rubio que había sido ignorado durante unos segundos.

-Mala educación es tener una visita y no invitarla a tomar algo u en todo caso a sentarse.

-¿desea algo señorita Parkinson?- la ofreció el aludido con retintín.

-Un café no estaría mal y… unas pastas para acompañarlo.

Draco llamo a su elfo y le pidió que trajera a pansy lo pedido junto con otro para el y un te para la rubia, que parecía haberse quedado sin habla tras el comentario de la otra. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto en la mesa del salón, los tres amigos se sentaron tomando cada uno su bebida, por lo que el rubio volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Pans?, ¿no puedes ni pasar una semana sin verme?

-Siento dar este golpe a tu ego, pero no vengo a verte a ti

-¿no?

- no, la verdad es que necesito a mi modelo unos segundos.

-sabes que no me gusta compartir, ¿verdad?- contraataco pasando un brazo por los hombres de la rubia que miraba a la taza como si fuera lo mas interesante de la habitación.

-no si lo sabes pero luna no es un objeto, y en caso de que lo fuera lo quiero de vuelta. además me lo prometió.

-Tiene razón- hablo de nuevo – la prometí que la ayudaría, además será poco tiempo ¿verdad Pansy?

-Claro, son solo unas medidas- contesto sonriendo nerviosa la morena.

-entonces vamos, antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de la Ravenclaw, pero antes de salir del salón una voz las detuvo.

-¿No hay beso de hasta luego?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Ni que nos fuéramos al fin del mundo- le contesto la morena mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañera y la subía al piso de arriba.

Una vez en la habitación, Pansy la mando quitarse la ropa, mientras tanto empezó a sacar trastos de su mini bolso junto con un montón de vestidos, Luna la miro Horrorizada.

-Me dijiste que eran unas medidas!

-Si te hubiera dicho la verdad no hubieras accedido.

-sabes aunque ya no este en hogwarts sigo odiando a los Slytherins.

-Pues lo tienes bastante mal en la vida, vives con uno y trabajas con otra- contesto sonriendo.

La modista la mando subir en un taburete mientras elegía un vestido del montón, una vez hecho esto con un movimiento de la varita se lo coloco a la rubia y empezó a dar retoques de un lado y de otro, una vez acabado con el primero le siguieron los otros.

Pasadas unas dos horas la rubia se encontraba cansada de estar tanto tiempo de pie y pidió a su amiga un pequeño descanso, la cual se lo concedió después un ultimo vestido, cuando este se encontraba sobre la rubia unos golpes interrumpieron la sesión.

-¿se puede?- se oyó una voz varonil desde fuera.

-Pasa.

Al entrar el rubio se quedo estupefacto, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta, Luna llevaba un vestido rosa palo por encima de las rodillas , con cuello de barco y manga boba.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?

-acaba de llegarme esta carta, y creo que te convendría leerla, para que no te enfades conmigo de que te aviso con poco tiempo.- contó mientras se dirigía sentarse en el sofá de la habitación.

Pansy tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla a la vez que daba vueltas por la habitación, Luna aprovecho este momento y fue a sentarse al lado del rubio, cruzándose de piernas para masajearse los doloridos pies.

-¿así que unas medidas?-pregunto con una sonrisa Malfoy.

La rubia rodó sus ojos ante la broma.- no se porque te quejas si solo han sido unos 25 vestidos.

-por cierto, ese te queda perfecto.

-gracias- contesto mientras un rojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Un grito les interrumpió la conversación, y la morena se acercaba con cara de enfado y agitando la carta en una mano ha donde ellos se encontraba.

-Pero…Pero….agggg Eres odioso lo sabes.

-Igual que tu querida.

-Haber en primero Tenemos que tener el vestuario preparado para Luna, Luego entrenar una y otra vez los protocolos hasta que la salgan con naturalidad…cuando hayamos terminado con eso los bailes y..

-te estas poniendo un poco nerviosa no crees, solo es una gala anual.- interrumpió el chico

-SOLO una GALA ANUAL-Grito la morena.

-Perdonad, pero se puede saber que ocurre.-Pregunto tímidamente la Ravenclaw.

-Pues ocurre que el señor Malfoy, quien envía la carta, Cree que es muy conveniente presentarte a la familia en la GALA ANUAL DE LOS MALFOY, para presentarte en sociedad decentemente, antes de que la gente empiece ha hablar de que su hijo esta con una desconocida. Pero no solo eso, sino que este año la GALA será en honor a la matriarca de los Malfoy, es decir la abuela de Draco y por tanto se realizara en su casa de campo cerca de Versalles , en donde pasareis un agradable fin de semana con la familia.- resumió Pansy.

-NO exageres, simplemente hay que estar ahí asistir a la fiesta, el resto del tiempo iremos por nuestro lado.

-No te das cuenta, que tu padre os esta probando, esto podría ser una catástrofe si no cuidamos el mínimo detalle, toda la familia estar pendiente de vosotros. Recuerdo cuando conocí a tu abuela que me miro de arriba abajo y murmuro a una de sus hermanas que tenia las caderas demasiado protuberantes.

-Ob Pansy eso fue hace mucho, además mi abuela siempre intenta humillar a la gente.

-¿y tu crees que mi Lunita se merece esto? ¿Qué pasara cuando sea mi imagen y la mayoría piense " hay es que tiene las caderas demasiado anchas"? podrían crearla una depresión.

-Primero Luna no se merece eso, lose, para eso voy a estar al lado suyo todo lo posible y segundo… caderas ANCHAS la has medido bien, porque desde mi punto de vista las tiene perfectas.- la cara de la nombrada ya podía volver a competir con la de un Weasley.

-Entonces di que no puedes o no puede asistir por alguna razón.

-Pero entonces mi padre…

-Pansy, creo que ya sabia donde me metía cuando acepte, además no puedo dejarle tirado ahora.

-Bien vosotros decidís, pero si algo sale mal, a mi no me echéis las culpas. El lunes vete cómoda a trabajar, pero que estaremos toda la tarde de compras.

-Pero si tengo vestidos de sobra de la otra vez- la dijo alarmada

-Esos no sirven, además en un evento tan importante necesito una embajadora con mis vestidos para que la gente les empiece a ver, y no tienes accesorios para ellos.

-Pero si compramos…

-Luna si quieres ir tendrás que hacerme caso el lunes de compras y mañana que es domingo Draco te puede enseñar todos los protocolos y cuando digo todos digo todos, y si no pues a bailar, Por que esto no es una cena de trabajo esta es la prueba definitiva.

-Pans solo es una Gala, voy todos los años

-Escúchame heredero Malfoy, tu eres el favorito así que no tienes ningún problema en ser alagado por todo el mundo pero como Luna no es de la familia directamente será el centro de atención, además de que al ser presentado como tu pareja la gente observara todos sus movimientos a ver si es digna o no, como también ….

-Creo que lo he captado, os dejo, si necesitáis algo estoy terminando unas operaciones en el estudio.

Las chicas siguieron trabajando en los vestidos, de vez en cuando Luna daba a Pansy algún consejo para decorar el vestido ya que desde su punto de vista le faltaba algo, una pluma, tachuelas, botones, en aquellos que Pansy denominaba de calle, la rubia no les encontraba diferencia con los de fiesta, aceptaba los consejos de sus amigan, en cambio en los de la noche no.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando la Ravenclaw oye de los labios de su modista personal la palabra fin, por un momento pensaba que se tiraria toda la noche en vela y de pie probándose vestido tras vestido.

-No creas que hemos acabado el próximo día te toca mi futura colección de día a día, aunque esa no la tengo todavía definida completamente, tengo que ir a hablar de ello con Madame Malkin.

-Espero que no sea una sesión tan larga como esta.

-es dura la vida de una modelo, deberías saberlo.

-Pero si yo soy profesora!

-Pero naciste para esto, voy a despedirme de Draco, besos- se despidió desde la puerta dejándola perpleja.

Cuando se termino de vestir bajo al salón donde se encontró a un Draco esperándola de pie al final de la escalera.

-He pensado que como hemos pasado la tarde encerrados en casa, o en una habitación- ante la mención de esto ultimo la dirigió una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar por ahí?

-la verdad es que me parece perfecto, me esta empezando a doler la cabeza con tantos vestidos.

-Te dejo ir en vaqueros, pero no se lo digas a la loca esa que invade nuestra casa.

-puedes estar tranquilo no quiero tener pesadillas, lo que si creo que será mejor que me arregle un poco.

-Te espero en el salón.

Al poco tiempo la rubia volvió a bajar y esta vez se dirigió al salón, sonrío a su compañero, el cual se levanto tomando el abrigo que había dejado sobre el sillón, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblecito muggle que había detrás del valle, para conocerle un poco. Justo cuando se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, el elfo se les acerco entregándoles una carta que acababa de llegar para la joven. Esta la abrió rápidamente al reconocer la letra de su pelirroja amiga.

_Luna;_

_Siento molestarte a estas horas, pero nos ha surjido un gran problema y nos encontramos en san mungo, puedes quedarte con James._

_Mañana prometo contártelo todo, cuando vengas pásalo a buscarlo al hospital _

_Muchas gracias._

La chica se puso nerviosa al instante de terminar de leer la carta y sin saber como explicárselo al rubio le entrego la carta y se dirigió con prisa hacia la chimenea, el joven al terminar de leer la carta la siguió.

Una vez en el hall del hospital se encontraron a una muy nerviosa Ginny con James en brazos jugando con su cabello.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Es grave?

-no lo se… estaba en casa haciendo la cena y…. y … por favor cuida de James, voy a ver si me entero de algo.

-espera ¿necesitas algo mas?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la oficina de información, la pareja, ahora trío, volvió a casa, en donde Pinkie les informo de que la cena estaba lista.

Ninguno de los dos rubios hablo durante la cena, Luna tenia a james en su regazo dándole con una cuchara un poco de puré, mientras Draco los observaba detenidamente, El pequeño se encontraba tranquilo entre los brazos de la joven, que gesticulaba con la boca para hacer que abriera la boca.

Después de cenar la Ravenclaw se disculpo y subió a su habitación para intentar dormir al enano, una vez allí coloco un hechizo para evitar que el niño se cayera de la cama, e intento dormirle, pero al cabo de 10 minutos, decidió ponerse de pie con el en brazos mientras le acunaba y le cantaba una suave melodía. Cuando consiguió que este se durmiera le deposito con cuidado en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente, al girarse hacia la puerta se fijo en que una sombra con pelo plateado se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-lo siento yo…- ella coloco un dedo sobre los labios para pedirle silencio, ya que temía que el niño se volviera a despertar. Una vez cerrada la puerta hablo.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, es un sitio nuevo y…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero no pude evitar la curiosidad.

-¿curiosidad?

-bueno… no se algo me decía o me llevaba a … bueno … eso veros…no se ….-Ella sonrío ante el comentario.

-He de volverme a disculpar ya que no me gustaría dejarle solo por si se despierte y he pensado en irme pronto a la cama.

-No hace falta que te disculpes es normal, además estarás nerviosa por saber que ha pasado me imagino.

-Gracias por comprenderlo- se acerco a el y deposito un beso en su mejilla haciendo que apareciera un bonito tono rojizo- Te debo una cena.

-Pero deberás llevar un vestido de Pansy para compensarme por la perdida de esta- dijo con una sonrisa Malfoy.

-Prometido- contesto antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación y obsequiarle con una sonrisa.

A La mañana siguiente James hizo que Luna tuviera que levantarse mas pronto de lo normal, para darle el desayuno, al principio el pequeño no dejo de preguntar por sus padres, claro de la forma típica de un niño de su edad , es decir con lloros y con los monosílabos ma y pa o algo parecido. Después le ducho y cambio de ropa. Pasaron parte de la mañana jugando en la alfombra del salón hasta que Draco apareció con un café en la mano sentándose su sitio de siempre y observándoles, una vez que hubo terminado Luna le pregunto si podía quedarse con el pequeño para poder ir a asearse y vestirse, el intento poner alguna escusa ya que pocas veces, por no decir ninguna se había quedado con un niño de esa edad a solas, pero al ver a los ojos a la rubia no pudo negarse a aceptar, además cuanto difícil podía ser cuidar a un niño que como mucho gateaba.

La rubia no tardo mucho en volver a bajar, pero al joven Malfoy se le hizo eterno, aquel enano no dejaba de coger todo lo que encontraba cerca de su alcance y llevárselo a la Boca, dándose cuanta de cuantas cosas sin utilidad había en el salón que no sabia ni que estaban allí, Cuando la joven tomo al renacuajo en brazos Draco soltó un suspiro y de sus labios se escapo una frase sin pensar, pero que no se arrepintió de decirla.

-Cuando tengamos niños tendremos una habitación sin muebles sin nada.

-¿tendremos? ¿Pensaba que esto era temporal?

-bueno ya sabes lo que dicen "nunca sabrás lo que la vida te deparara"

-Cuanta razón, Por cierto he pensado que como hace bueno podíamos almorzar fuera, así James podría jugar sin problemas por el jardín.

- una buena idea- la dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a la cocina a pedirles que nos lo preparen.

A la hora de comer el trío se encontraba en el jardín de atrás, Luna le había pedido prestada la cámara a Draco para tomar alguna foto a James mientras estaba con ellos, pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que no fue la única en tomar fotos, ya que el rubio no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar alguna de los dos juntos, ella se encontraba relaja jugando con el pequeño, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca la bahía visto así, la sonrisa no abandonaba sus rosados labios y sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad que nunca.

Poco después de terminar de almorzar pinkie les indico que Ginevra Weasley había llegado y se encontraba esperándoles en el salón principal, La rubia Tomo al pequeños en brazos y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa con Malfoy siguiéndola.

James al ver a su madre comenzó a dar saltitos en los brazos Luna, esta se acerco a ginny que se encontraba sentada en el sofá y se le paso con cuidado de que este no se cayera de los brazos con tanto salto, el pequeño dio un fuerte y sonoro beso en el papo de su madre, y esta se lo devolvió en la frente, mientras el parloteaba todo lo que había echo en su propio idioma.

-Vaya James veo que te lo has pasado muy bien- él asintió como si Lu hubiera entendido y siguió con su monologo- Muchas gracias Lu, no sabia lo que hacer.- en ese momento entro el rubio que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarla.

-Weasley.

-A ti también muchas gracias, por permitir que james se quedara aquí.

-No ha sido nada.

-Espero que se halla portado bien, no suele dormir fuera de casa o sin nosotros.

-Se ha portado estupendamente, es igual de valiente que sus padres- ante estas palabras el Slytherin soltó un bufido que fue ignorado por las dos mujeres.- pero cuéntanos ¿Qué paso? ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Si, si, ayer a ultima hora de la tarde llego una carta del ministerio diciendo que había habido un derrumbamiento y que Harry se encontraba en San Mungo debido a ello.

-Hay madre- interrumpió la rubia llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No le paso nado, un par de raspones, ya que fue ayudar a sacar a los que de verdad les había pasado.- bajo la mirada hacia su hijo que seguía entretenido contando cosas- Son muy exagerados verdad.- le sonrío y este se río sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía su madre.

-Me alegro de que no pasara nada- dijo la Ravenclaw- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No la verdad es que debería irme, he dejado a Harry solo, supuestamente sin hacer nada, pero ya sabes no para, es peor que el pequeño.

-no quiero saber cuando el mini Potter llegue a la adolescencia- dijo irónicamente el rubio- Creo que te has ganado mi respeto después de tantos años.

Ginny se río de su comentario.

-Tu tienes la mitad del Mio, aguantando a mi loca 24 horas contigo- continuo con la broma la pelirroja- pero para ganarte la otra mitad has de protegérmela a consta de toda- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono serio.

-Por eso no has de preocuparte.

-Ya… eso dijo el otro- soltó en un murmullo, pero para su desgracia la otra joven la oyó.

-Ginny, esto no tiene nada que ver.

-Ya bueno…. será mejor que me vaya.

-Pasar una buena tarde.

-Gracias, e igualmente- dijeron los rubios al unísono.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante, la cual tenia su rostro serio y su mirada perdida, se acerco a ella, abrazándola por detrás depositando su barbilla en el hombre de ella, lo que hizo que sonrojara, pero ante este gesto el no retrocedió, sabia lo que l pasaba y quería reconfortarla.

-Todo se arreglara- ella se volteo para que sus rostros estuvieran enfrentados.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-es tu familia Luna y la echas de menos, no hay que ser un genio para verlo.

-gracias- le sonrío.

-Deberías mandarle una carta para intentar calmar las cosas- y antes de soltarla deposito un suave beso en mejilla.

La rubia se quedo pensando en la idea del chico, si quería arreglar las cosas con su padre, debería empezar enviándole de vez en cuando alguna carta para que el se diera cuenta de que era feliz, a su manera pero lo era.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: ** los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pido disculpas por la ortografía, ya que al pasar el revisor algunas palabras me las ha cambiado y no las encuentro, así que si veis que alguna palabra no encaja perdonadme.

Por fin he tardado menos de un mes en actualizar. Comentad a ver que os parece, no se si la relación de estos dos va muy rápida y debería ir un poco mas lenta y m egustaía saber vuestras opiniones gracias.

Espero que os guste.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Una semana sin parar:

Ya se encontraban a mitad de semana, la cual casi había sido una tortura para la rubia, ya que cuando no se encontraba de compras con la morena, esta le probaba los últimos modelos así como cual escogerían para llevar a la gala, si continuaba así en lo que quedaba de semana seguro que acabaría con pesadillas de vestidos persiguiéndola por toda la mansión.

En cambio para el Rubio hoy era un día que mejoraba por momentos, la empresa iba viento en popa y habían solucionado varios problemas con unos clientes, que al principio parecían descontrolados, y esta tarde Pansy no había venido sola, sino que Blaise la acompañaba, la verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que no quedaba con su excompañero de casa y le había hecho mucha ilusión su visita, hablaron una poco de todo quidditch, respectivos trabajos, bromas del colegio y antiguos compañeros, pero al avanzar la tarde también avanzaron los temas hasta encontrándose hablando de la situación actual.

-¿y exactamente que te traes con Lovegood?- le pregunto directamente su amigo- no me importan tus líos amorosos la verdad, pero cuando se involucran en mi vida….

-Solo es un pequeñoasunto, nada sentimental.- intento evadir el tema.

-¿seguro?

-Claro, porque no iba estarlo.

-Draco, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Una hermosa bruja en tu casa bajo tu merced, con la que no ha ocurrido nada carn…

-si no ha ocurrido nada, es que no hay nada entre nosotros, además Parkinson se cabrería bastante, lo que me dejaría desnudo ante mi padre.

-Draco, por favor! Si no ha ocurrido nada es por que sientes algo.

-Bah patochadas.-se puso a la defensiva el rubio.

-Y esas misteriosas rosas que llegan a la hora del recreo para ella, Umm¿?¿? también son patochadas- ante esto empezaron a subirle los colores al rubio.

-¿Cómo..

-Lo se? Fácil paso la mitad de mi tiempo libre con mi adorado amor.

-Esta bien lo reconozco, es diferente a las otras.

-¿Cuánto de diferente?

-No se… me siento a gusto con solo estar con ella en la misma habitación, es sincera, no te juzga y no ….

-además de ser un bombón.

-Tú ya tienes la tuya.

-eso no quita para ver el menú, ¿entonces lo reconoces?

-Si me gustaría que esto no fuera una farsa si no de verdad, ¿contento?

-siempre lo estoy de sacarte cosas, pero conozco a una que le va a gustar mas.

-¡ni se te ocurra contárselo a la chismorra esa!

-Lo siento compadre, pero se lo prometí- sonrío

Se quedaron en silencio ya que al príncipe de Slytherin no le había gustado nada la trate de sus excompañeros, pero de esta forma podía sacar tajada, pues conociendo a Pansy como lo hacia, esta le ayudaría es todo lo que pudiera para conquistar a Luna.

Las chicas no tardaron en terminar su sesión, la cara de la rubia era todo un cuadro de cansancio, mientras que la de la morena pura satisfacción. La pareja amiga se despidió a la vez que desaparecían por la chimenea, una vez que se había marchado la joven se tiro rendida al sofá.

-¿cansada?- pregunto sarcástico, mientras se dirigía al otro sofá para sentarse.

-¿Cómo puede hacer tantos vestidos en tan poco tiempo?- cambiando de posición a una de cubito supino.

-Magia- contesto gesticulando con las manos.

-Que gracioso.

-Bueno mira el lado positivo, mañana tienes clase de modales conmigo.

-Suerte que soy una alumna aventajada.

-Y que tienes enchufe con el profe.- le guiño el ojo.

-Entones subiré a darme una ducha, no es educado presentarse a cenar sin haberse arreglado primero.

La noche paso sin contratiempos para los dos, Pero al día siguiente en la escuela la rubia no tendría ni un minuto para ella, ya que otro hermoso ramo de rosas se encontraba esperándola a la vuelta del recreo, y como siempre sin ningún nombre, aunque ella se lo imaginaba no quería hacerse ilusiones, pues la ultima vez no termino nada bien.

-Yo se quien te las manda- canto una voz detrás de ella.

-Me alegro, le puedes decir de mi parte que son muy bonitas.

-Díselo tu, pasas mas tiempo con el que su padre, además te apuesto una semana de descanso de probador a que si se lo preguntas se pone rojo.

-Tonterías, lo hace por agradecimiento, además no vuelvas a empezar como ayer.

-Uy que no.

-Tengo que ir a clase, hasta luego.

Pero no se libro tan fácilmente pues a la hora del almuerzo la Slytherin llego con mas ganas de meterse entre los dos rubios, además de hacerla de psicóloga reintegrando una y otra vez que lo que la había pasado en el pasado no se iba a volver a repetir y menos con Draco a su lado, ya que el era fiel aunque posesivo pero nunca se volvería en contra de ella, si no de quien se la intentara quitar, eso tenia su ventaja pues siempre la protegería como un tesoro, y así continuo durante todo el almuerzo, hasta que a Luna se le ocurrió decir algo.

-Has pensado que somos muy diferentes, para esa relación idílica que te estas imaginando.

-¿ a que te refieres?

-Oh por favor míranos, os encanta gastar dinero, comprar, al contrario que yo siempre vais de punta en blanco, sabéis comportaros en cualquier lugar y circunstancia y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de arreglar las cosas con mi padre.

-pero eso se aprende, además los opuestos se atraen.

-cuando se trata de electricidad, pero no de amor.

-¿Cómo que no? Mira a tu amiga Ginny la gusta tanto como a mí de enterarse de todos los cotilleos así como pertenecer a ellos, en cambio a Potter le gusta estar fuera del ojo de la gente.

-Es distinto.

-No lo es, a ti te gusta ser sincera, y Draco odia a toda esa gente que fije ser alguien que no es solo por agradarle.

-Pero…

-¿Pero que? Desde que estas viviendo con el le brillan mas lo ojos, discute menos con su padre y te manda flores cada poco, Luna dale un oportunidad y concédete a ti una segunda.

-No lo se Pansy, ¿y si?

-Si sale mal ya me encargo yo de que tenga su merecido.

-Hacemos una cosa, si el me lo propone le daré una oportunidad, pero yo no Hare el primer movimiento tiene que ser el, por tu parte dejaras el tema ya, Cansa.

-Trato hecho no volveré hablar de ello, si tú me prometes daros una oportunidad.

Y con esto se estrecharon las manos para sellar el trato, cuando el almuerzo termino las dos chicas volvieron a sus clases para terminar con al jornada.

Al llegar a la mansión, por la cabeza de la joven pasaban mil y una preguntas sin respuestas, pero no solas, si no con la imagines que la morena la había echo imaginar o con las que podía suceder si todo lo dicho por su amiga salía, mal, Pero todo esto se disipo cuando al entrar en el interior Pinkie la recibió pidiéndola que se cambiara los zapatos a unos con tacón pero que la fueran cómodos, y que por favor se diera prisa ya que al señor no le gustaba esperar.

Al entrar en el salón se encontró con que este había sido modificado, los sillones antes en el centro ahora se encontraban cerca de la pared, en varios pontos distintos se encontraban maniquís haciendo el efecto de grupos de gente cada uno con su nombre y apellido, al otro lado de la habitación una mesa simulando las bebidas.

-Espero que este lista, he preparado todo para hacerlo mas a meno.- la rubia asintió y espero a que el continuara- Mi familia da mucha importancia a su nombre, por lo que ven una falta de respeto que no se les conozca, por eso lo de los maniquís con nombres, además de dependiendo su posición dentro de la familia se saludara de una manera u otra.

-¿Cómo que se saludara de una manera u de otra? Hay más de un tipo de reverencia.

-Claro, por ejemplo mi abuela que ahora mismo es la matriarca de la familia Malfoy deberás saludarla la primera y hacerla una riquísima reverencia, en cambio a ti, no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, será un milagro que alguna de mis primas segundas, que son unas de las que menos posición posee ahora mismo te saluden con una reverencia hacia ti, ya que todavía no posees el apellido Malfoy entonces no estas dentro.

-genial, seré una agregada- concluyo con sarcasmo.

-Si y no, si consigues ganarte a mi abuela, les tendrás a tus pies, pues eso quiere decir que ella te acepta como futura Malfoy.

-Pero si Pansy no se la gano, y sabe todo esto de nacimiento, ¿como lo voy ha hacer yo?

-Para empezar mi familia tiene cierto protocolos únicos, los cuales Pansy no sabia, y segundo según mi abuela no es físicamente adecuada para dar a luz al nuevo heredero, no me digas porque.

-y yo me tengo que aprender los protocolos normales, por decirlo de alguna manera, y los protocolos Malfoy.

-Si, pero seguro que te les aprendes mejor si empezamos con la clase.- ofreció su brazo a la rubia.

- ¿sabes? Casi prefiero probarme vestidos una tarde entera- acepto el brazo del chico.

-¿Prefieres antes a Pans que a MI?

- creo que no todavía me duelen los pies de estar tanto tiempo de pie- sonrío.

Pasaron mas de la mitad de la tarde ensayando los saludos y reverencias, así como las conversaciones que debería tener con la mitad de la familia, pero a consejo de Draco, ya que Pansy lo no siguió en su momento, cuánto mas sonriera y menos hablara con ellos mejor, solo si la preguntaran. La otra mitad de la tarde se dedicaron única y exclusivamente a la abuela del rubio, ya que seria la parte más difícil según el y la morena, aunque terminaron pronto pues ninguno de ellos sabía lo que contestaría la anciana al conocer a la joven Lovegood.

Dada por terminada la sesión pasaron al comedor para cenar, pero la sorpresa fue que la mesa estaba colocada como si estuvieran en una cena serie, Luna le miro interrogante.

-También hay protocolo para cena, querida- contesto a su mirada sonriendo, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro de exasperación.

Draco tomo una silla y se la ofreció para que se sentara a la mesa, ella lo hizo junto con una mueca en su cara que siilaba un sonrisa de agradecimiento, lo que le hizo reír, el tomo asiento a su lado, y comenzó a explicarle todos lo cubierto que ahí se encontraban, una vez que la Ravenclaw, una ventaja para ella serlo en este momento, los hubo aprendido, paso a enseñarle todos los movimientos que se realizaban en una comida llena de Malfoy.

-Primero el o la matriarca dará un discurso sobre por que se ha organizado la reunión, segundo mandara aparecer la cena pero hasta que ella, en este caso, no comience nadie tocara nada, ni siquiera un vaso para beber, tercero….

Una vez terminada la cena-lección, la rubia muy educada se disculpo alegando que estaba agotada con tanta información, el rubio se levanto ofreciéndola su brazo para acompañarla, una vez enfrente de la habitación de la joven, el carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Supongo que estarás cansada de estar tanto en el salón como en el comedor, pero seria tan amable de acompañarme a la terraza superior.- la rubio sonrío ante tanta educación por su parte ala vez que accedía subir con el arriba.

Después de pasar un rato en silencio admirando las estrellas, la rubia cambio su mirada hacia la de su acompañante, que se encontraba en el horizonte.

-¿crees que lo conseguiré?

-¿Umm?- Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que podía hablar la rubia.

-¿Qué si crees que funcionara?

-Si lo haces como esta tarde y no dejas de sonreír, créeme que funcionara, además ya tienes a mis padres ganados- contesto buscando con su mirada la de la rubia- hasta podría predecir que ganaras la atención de la mayoría de la población masculina que nos encontremos allí y la envidia de la femenina.

Este comentario la hizo sonrojar mucho más que otras veces, ya que los ojos plateados la miraban con un intenso brillo que nunca había observado en el Slytherin, por lo que rompió en contacto para que no aumentara el calor en sus mejillas.

El se acerco un poco a ella y tomando su mentón suavemente la hizo voltearse hacia el, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen de nuevo, y una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del joven.

-¿sabes? Un Malfoy no aparta la mirada cuando le hacen un cumplido, además de aceptarlo de buen grado.- ante el comentario ella sonrío.

-primero no soy un Malfoy así que puedo apartar la mirada cuando quiera, y si acepto los cumplido aunque no…- volvió apartar la mirada.

-no… que?- la insto a continuar.

- aunque no entienda el porque.

-¿Entender el porque? ¿Qué hay que entender en un cumplido?

-Pues el de donde sale.

-pues hombre en tu caso sale de tu belleza natural.

-¿Qué belleza?¿la que no poseo? Se que ahora vivimos juntos y que tenemos un trabajo entre manos pero eso no quiere decir que me digas algo que se que no es verdad solo para que me parezcas agradable, ya lo haces siendo tu mismo- volviendo su vista al rubio.

-jajajajaj que no posees jajajajaj belleza, Luna por favor se que en el colegio no nos llevábamos ….

-era tu entretenimiento por el pasillo.

-y he de reconocer que ahí no sobresalías del montón, es mas diría que incluso estabas por debajo de el- dijo sinceramente.

-Vaya una cosa es que no hagas cumplidos y otra es que te pases al otro extremo.

-Déjame continuar- la dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre los rosados labios de ella.- pero como toda flor tardía has florecido la mas bella y podrías compararte con cualquier bruja, incluso con una veela, y respecto a los cumplidos te les hago por que ante todo es lo que pienso y lo segundo y mas importante me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- termino de explicar sin poder ocultar la sonrisa al ver que el sonrojo de la joven aumentaba.

-voy ha hacer como que me has convencido, pero que sepas que ha sido un sermón muy Slytherin, haciéndome sentir culpable.

-todavía no sabes lo que es un Slytherin consiguiendo lo que quiere, aunque igual dentro de poco lo averiguaras.

-¿Por qué voy a averiguarlo? Déjame tiempo por lo menos hasta que se canse Pansy del tema de la gala

-Umm no se no se me debes dos cenas, si te dejo mas tiempo…. Que te parece si las dejamos en tres.

-con tanta cena voy ha acabar como un mesa camilla- no querrás una mesa camilla en la gran gala de los Malfoy ¿verdad? además de que Pansy se enfadaría mucho contigo ya que no me valdrían sus vestidos por tu culpa.

-¿Quién esta siendo Slytherin ahora?

-Solo expongo con un poco de lógica lo que sucederá si salimos tanto a cenar como me propones.

-si no quieres venir a cenar conmigo, buscare a otra- ante esto al rubia soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué? Cualquiera querría venir conmigo a cenar, nadie se resiste.

-yo no lo diría tan alto si no quieres que Astoria aparezca ahora por la puerta o volando en escoba.

-No por favor- dijo con teatro-Ven conmigo a cenar, no me hagas pasar por ese infierno.

-bufff pero es que Pansy me va a dejar agotada con tanta prueba de vestido.

-Eso lo puedo arreglar.

Cena con catastróficos encuentros.

Después de esa semana tan ajetreada por fin llego la tarde del viernes, en que por fin llego el relax para la rubia. Draco había convencido a la morena de dejarles la tarde libre ya que tenían planes para esa noche, ella se había ofrecido a ir a su mansión para ayudar a la rubia a preparases ya que su amiga estaría bastante nerviosa por la "cita", como ella le gustaba pensar, para saber que ponerse, pero el la corto convenciéndola que solo era una simple cena de amigos, la Exslytherin no se fiaba del rubio, así que le hizo prometer que si la cena pasaría a ser algo mas que de amigos ella seria la primera en enterarse antes que su querido Blaise.

Draco se encontraba esperando a Luna en el salón cuando el sonido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras le puso en alerta, por lo que se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para esperar a su acompañante.

Esta no tardo en aparecer, llevaba el pelo con suaves ondas, una capa de azul oscuro se posaba sobre sus hombros, pero para dicha del joven se encontraba abierta pudiendo observar el justo vestido de manga larga que había elegido la Ravenclaw, este honraba a la casa a la que perteneció pues contenía los colores de la misma, no llegaba a las rodillas.

-Vaya… estas… preciosa- logro articular.

-Gracias- se sonrojo- tu tampoco vas mal, espero que no haya muchas chicas en el restaurante, por que me lanzaran miradas de odio al verte así.

-tranquila se cambiaran por unas de preocupación al ver a sus respectivas parejas cayéndoseles la baba por ti.

-me parece que eso no lo arreglaría- razono la joven.

-Igual no- coincidió el – pero oye! Es nuestra cena no la de ellos, así que vamos a disfrutarla te parece.

-Perfecto, me parece perfecto.

La joven pareja abandono la casa a través de la red flu para llegar a donde el rubio había realizado la reserva. Antes de pasar a sentarse en la mesa, tomaron algo en la barra ya que se habían adelantado un poco, cuando el camarero vino a buscarles, no le quito el ojo a la rubia, lo que hizo que Malfoy pasara un brazo por la fina cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia si.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre memorias escolares y algún que otro recuerdo de cuando eran pequeños, los dos rubios descubrieron que tenían bastantes gustos en común en referente a lo académico, en el deporte podían variar.

Al terminar el postre los dos acordaron ir a tomar algo a un bar cerca de ahí, para sorpresa de ella un bar Muggle al que le gustaba ir bastante al príncipe de las serpientes pero al ir atravesando el comedor para salir del restaurante, una mano tomo el brazo de Luna fuertemente y la volteo para quedar frente a la chica, ella al reconocerle abría tanto los ojos que pensaba que se le iban a salir.

Draco al ver que su acompañante no le seguía volvió su vista atrás para encontrarse con un panorama muy desagradable, Neville Longbottom zarandeaba a SU Luna pidiéndola explicaciones, para su suerte se encontraban en un restaurante mágico, por lo que con mucha rapidez saco la varita, acercándose a el le apunto.

-Te aconsejo que la sueltes Longbottom.- ante la advertencia la gente se volteo a verles.

-no es asunto tuyo Malfoy, es nuestro, ya que es nuestra relación.

-¿Vuestra relación?

-Si, ella es Mi chica, así que LARGO, huron.- ante esto el rubio les miro extrañado primero a el y luego a ella.

-Neville…. Nosotros…- intento hablar la rubia

-¿nosotros? ¿Con quien has venido? ¿ehh?

-Yo…

-Sabia que no te podía dejar sola, ¿Quién es el? ¿Potter tal vez? Siempre supe que preferirías a los héroes.

-No… yo….

-Dime….- la volvió a zarandear mas violentamente a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza del agarra.

-Neville… me haces daño- al ver a Luna a punto de llorar, Draco volvió a reaccionar casi por instinto, saco su varita del bolsillo, apunto al Gryffindor

-Petrificus totalus ( no se latín perdonen si no se escribe así).

Una vez reducido, libero el brazo de su acompañante, observando el daño causando por su atacante, realizo un simple encantamiento para que disminuyera el dolor, se volteo hacia su antiguo compañero de colegio y con voz firme y segura se dispuso a aclarar varios puntos.

-Primero de todo es Mi chica no tuya- ante esta afirmación la joven se sonrojo levemente- segundo creí haberte advertido de que la soltaras, tercero ¿no te gustaban mas las explosivas en un despacho? Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, vuelve a poner un dedo sobre ella y tendrás al Wingzamot en tu contra y buscándote una pequeña celda en azkaban para que termines ahí tus días.

Terminando su discurso el rubio paso un brazo por la cintura de la rubia sacándola lo mas rápidamente del comedor, esta mantenía su rostro pálido, ya que no se esperaba tal encuentro ni en sus peores pesadillas, una parte de ella se alegraba de que Draco estuviera con ella, pues sino se hubiera visto indefensa ante su ex. Una vez en la calle el joven se paro posicionándose enfrente de la chica.

-¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo? ¿te ha hecho algo más?

-No.. no me duele nada..

-¿De verdad?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-No- se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio pero que a ellos les parecieron varias horas- Muchas gracias por lo de ahí dentro… yo no se lo que hubiera ocurrido…

-Pero no ha ocurrido nada, así que no debes de preocuparte.-la tranquilizo mientra las abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias de todas formas- le repitió mientras escondía su rostro en el musculoso pecho de el.

sintió leves besos sobre su cabello lo que la hizo separase de su escondite, alzando la mirada para encontrase con la plateada del rubio, que no apartaba la mirada de ella, ella por instinto sonrío, y el también por instinto junto sus frentes susurrándola.

-Todo esta bien, yo te protegeré contra viento y marea.

Y Sin dar tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar, poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de ellas probando el dulce sabor de ellos, la incito a abrirles introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella, la exploro con lentitud hasta que se encontró con la resistencia de la lengua de ella, emprendiendo así una batalla.

Sus mano tampoco se quedaron atrás viajaron hasta la cintura de la chica donde se quedaron descansando y con una lentitud terrible irresistible sus dos pulgares comenzaron a realizar círculos donde se encontraban.

Las manos de ella se enlazaron en su cuellos y sus juguetones dedos comenzaron a jugar con su platino cabello, provocándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, Para su mala suerte tuvo que separarse de ella lo hizo tan despacio como pudo, pues aunque necesitaba el aire para respirar no deseaba soltarla.

Luna se encontraba con lo ojos cerrados intentando asimilar todas las sensaciones que el príncipe de las serpientes le transmitió con ese beso, no fue diferente a los otros besos que compartió con el Gryffindor, pero lo que sintió ahora en ese beso fue todo el universo que se encontraba dentro de ese chico rubio delante de ella, explotando en su interior provocándola un montón de torrentes que se expandían por su cuerpo por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos al sentir como algo tocaba su frente encontrándose con los ojos del rubio mirándola fijamente y con sus frente nuevamente unidas.

El sonrojo volvió a invadir el rostro de ella, mientras Draco tomaba suavemente su mano y la guiaba por la calle, el mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y de vez en cuando se giraba para ver de nuevo a su acompañante que también poseía una en su cara sonrojada. Al llegar al callejón donde deberían aparecerse no pudo detener sus deseos la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola de nuevo hacia si para probar una vez mas esos labios rosados, para su grata sorpresa ella no se opuso por segunda vez.

Pero en comparación del anterior en este se vieron interrumpidos, por una voz chillona.

-Draqui!

Los dos rubio se separaron en el momento, ella bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras el la enfrentaba a su descubridora.

-necesitas algo Astoria.

-en verdad te quería avisar de que estaré en la parte privada del club, por si te aburres de jugar con tu juguete- soltó con su lengua bifida.

Ante esto el joven Malfoy estrecho un poco mas fuerte la mano de su acompañante entre la suya para intentar calmarse.

-no nos fastidies la noche- replico él pasando al lado de su excompañera, sacando a Luna lejos de la intrusa, peor tomo el brazo de la rubia.

-Espero que sepas acabar lo que empieces, Draco es bastante exigente con su pequeño amiguito, ¿podrás satisfacerle en todo?

Antes de que el rubio contestara a la insinuación de la envidiosa Greengrass, la Ravenclaw le tomo la delantera, contestándola con su voz soñadora como si fuera un niño que no entiende lo que ocurre.

-lamento mucho tu estado debe ser horrible amar y no ser correspondida, pero buscarlo con tanto ímpetu ofreciéndolo todo a todo hombre que muestre interés en ti no solucionara las cosas, no todos se lo merecen, guárdalo para el que de verdad se lo merezca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-creo que lo he dejado claro, Draco no es tu hombre, búscate el tuyo y utiliza otra estrategia esa no te funciona.

Termino la rubia muy seria la conversación, tomando el brazo del Slytherin levemente y tirando de el para seguir con su camino, el se había quedado sin habla, no sabia que decirla, ¿había llamado a Astoria Greengrass buscona educadamente? ¿O simplemente la había querido hacer ver lo que estaba haciendo con su vida? Si la segunda opción era más factible ya que se trataba de Luna, si fuera otra cualquiera seguramente hubiera elegido la primera pero de Luna la segundo.

-¿creo que ya no te molestara mas?

-querrás decir que no NOS molestara mas.

-Es a ti a quien persigue no a….

-o es verdad a ti no te dice nada, solo intenta humillarte cada vez que te ve haciendo que bajes la mirada.

-Pero tiene razón, yo soy una…

-¿loca? Por favor Luna ya somos suficientes mayorcito para dejar esas cosas, además- tomo su menton para que sus miradas conectaran.- esta celosa, eres todo lo que ella quisiera ser.

-uy si… pertenezco a la alta sociedad, soy sotisficada, y se me de memoria todos los protocolos.- intervino con sarcasmo.

-no, peor eres simpática, alegre, independiente, y sin ser de la alta sociedad, como tu dices- con este comentario la hizo sonreír- te llevas mejor con las personas que la forma que ella en toda su vida.

-mi relación contigo y con Pansy no es toda la alta sociedad, Draco.

-ohh, pero tu aparición en la cena de la empresa familiar, la aceptación de mis padres y tu próxima gran aparición en la Gala Malfoy, que no pasara desapercibida, es mas que suficiente para quemarla por dentro.- coloco un dedo sobre los labios rosados- y si no hay mas que hablar me gustaría seguir disfrutando de mi salida, ¿me concede el honor de acompañarme?

Sonriendo le contesto.

-Por supuesto.

Para suerte de la paraje ya no hubo mas encuentros, al terminar la noche cada uno se fue a descansar a su correspondiente dormitorio, pero en los sueños del joven no dejaba de aparecer la rubia acostada a su lado mientras le abrazada y realizando con el algún que otro ejercicio nocturno para después quedarse a su lado. hasta que debido a la insistencia de su pequeño amiguito decidió que era hora de levantarse y darse una buena ducha fría, no era buena idea que la rubia le encontrara así despùes de las duras palabras de la Slytherin en la noche. ¿Pensaría que era un salido? ¿Qué solo se interesaba por ella por eso? Nunca había sido un santo con las mujeres, la mayoría de sus conquistas no pasaban de la semana, pero con ella era diferente.

La tarde del sábado la pasaron tranquilamente en casa, pero para la suerte del Slytherin después de la noche anterior su relación con la rubia había mejorado, en vez de encontrase los sentados en diferentes asientos, se encontramos echados en el mismo sofá, el tumbado todo lo largo que era de costado, mientras ella se encontraba a su lado con la cabeza recostando en su pecho, pasado un rato leyendo en esta postura, el rubio decidió actuar, cojio el libro con una sola mano y la otra la paso por la cintura de ella atrayéndola mas a el, ella por su parte cerro el libro, se incorporo depositándole en la mesa, ante este gesto el pensó que había metido la pata al realizar tal acción pero se sorprendió como ella tomo el suyo y también le deposito en la mesa, volviéndose a recostar sobre el, pero esta vez enfrentando las caras, deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los pálidos labios del chico, lo que le dio a entender que podría continuar con las caricias con las que había comenzando por lo que volvió a pasar su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y tomando sus labios en el proceso, noto como una mano juguetona acariciaba sus cabellos haciendo que varias corrientes eléctricas le recorrieran el cuerpo.

así estuvieron una rato entre mimitos y caricias, hasta que el sintió la mano de ella abandonar su cuero cabelludo, bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho donde detuvo su recorrido pero no su actividad, desato un par de botones para acariciar con suavidad su piel, realizado pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, ante esta acción Draco no tuvo mas remedio que deshacer el abrazo en el que se encontraba, ya que gracias a las atenciones que le estaba dedicando la rubia su amigo comenzaba a despertar violentamente, haciendo que los pantalones se quedaran justos a la altura de su cadera.

-lo siento- termino de romper el contacto la rubia- supongo que… me tome demasiadas libertades.

-NO- grito el rubio- no es eso…. Es que – no sabia como explicarla lo que verdad pasaba por su cabeza- no creo que sea el momento, es decir, por mí ya estaría consumado.

Asombro a la rubia con la declaración, a la cual casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, ante el gesto de ella, el rubio se puso mas nervioso, y se empezó a trabar pero por fin consiguió que ella le entendiera.

-me refiero a que… no a que te hubiera tomado por la fuerza, si no que bueno que a mi no me importaría acostarme contigo, estaría mas que predispuesto, ya sabes… chica guapa chico guapo se conocen y… bueno eso que la tortuguita quiere salir y…- en ese momento el se puso serio y la miro fijamente- no quiero que te sientes como las otras, tu eres distinta, no me gustaría que fuera un pinchito y ya esta ¿me has entendido algo o me he liado mucho?

- te he entendido perfectamente

Se volvió a recostar sobre el después de depositar un beso en los labios de el, un simple roce nada mas. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre sus cosas evitando mas contacto corporal del necesario.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: ** los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aquí os traigo otro capitulo, espero que os guste mucho. Perdonadme por las faltas, y **por favor escribirme** si notáis que faltase algo o sobrase, y si tenéis alguna idea también, pues últimamente estoy falta de ellas, tanto para este fic como para los otros que estoy escribiendo, por favor de verdad que las necesito.

Gracias por leer.

Conociendo a los Potters

Las semanas siguientes fueron casi una tortura para la joven Lovegood su amiga y compañera de trabajo, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, preguntándola que si había avanzado su relación con Draco, que que había pasado la noche anterior, incluso preguntas tan absurdas como si habían hablado ya de tener descendencia, ¡pero si solo habían salido un día!, vale entendía que Vivian juntos, se pasaban la tarde-noche acurrucados en el sofá hablando de ellos, robando algún que otro beso, pero no habían pasado de ahí, no es que no quisieran subir al siguiente escalón, pero ella tenia miedo de que volviera a pasar lo de Neville y el no quería presionarla, cosa que en la pervertida mente de la Slytherin no entraba, y lo peor es que casi no tenia un minuto para pensar sola, nada mas salir del trabajo Pansy la acompañaba a casa para seguir modificando vestidos, dudaba que le usara todos. Y en ese momento en que se perdió durante unos segundos en su mente, su "modista" la dio un leve empujón en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Perdóname, me perdí en mi mente.- la morena río

-Lo se por eso te he llamado suavemente- contesto irónicamente- y dime ¿Qué te parece?

La rubia volvió su mirada al espejo enfrente de ella, al ver su reflejo sus ojos se abrieron, esa no podía ser ella, la chica del reflejo tenia el pelo perfectamente ondulado sujetado por una coleta a un lado de la cabeza, cayendo graciosamente por su hombro, tenia un vestido asimétrico, por lo que el otro hombre estaba descubierto totalmente, el resto del vestido era suelto y en su cadera se depositaba un cinturón plateado con una serpiente en el costado, y llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

-Pansy es….

-Demasiado sencillo ¿verdad? Si para un almuerzo informal serviría pero para el fin de semana con los Malfoy…

-Es perfecto.

-¿segura? ¿Te gusta?

-creo que es de los mas bonitos que has hecho.- sonrío la Ravenclaw.

-Entonces espera un momento- la morena desapareció de la habitación y a los poco segundos volvió a entrar con una par de sandalias plateadas, con las hebillas en forma de serpiente.- pontelas, así veremos el conjunto completo.

Luna se calzo con las sandalias y volvió a maravillarse ante su espejo, los tacones estilizaban más su figura, pero no la hacían parecer demasiado alta.

- entonces lo tenemos claro, este será el modelo para el día siguiente a la cena, ¿verdad?- la rubia asintió, ya que no podía articular palabra.

Cuando hubieron terminado la sesión de esa tarde- Pansy guardo todo en su bolsito de costura, a excepción de ese vestido al cual coloco con mucho cuidado dentro de una maleta. Las dos chicas se decidieron y al ver que el joven Malfoy todavía no había llegado del trabajo, la rubia se propuso aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, pero al llegar al salón, se encontrón con un elfo que sostenía una carta para ella.

-Acaba de llegar señorita, es para usted.

-Gracias.

Se sentó en el sofá mas cercano y comenzó a leer, era de Ginny, la invitaba, bueno les invitaban, a un almuerzo para celebrar su segundo año de casada, después de depositar la carta en la mesa, Luna supo que sus pensamiento tendrían que esperar puesto que ahora tendría que pensar la manera de convencer a Draco para que fuera con ella, supuso que ha Harry no le hacia mucha ilusión que el rubio fuera con ella, igual que al resto de los weasley, incluyendo a Hermione, pero también sabia que era el momento para que Harry le diera el visto bueno a su relación, después de todo eran casi como hermanos, y el momento perfecto de Ginny para interrogarla mientras los chicos jugaban al quidditch y Hermione intentaba enseñar a los gemelos (los hijos de Bill y Fleur) a leer.

Al cabo de una hora mas o menos llego Draco con cara de cansado, la rubia le recibió con una beso en la mejilla que pareció animarle un poco, al ver su estado de animo, decidió dejar el tema del aniversario para mas tarde.

-¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No- grito a la vez que se tiraba al sofá donde minutos antes había estado sentada.

Se acerco silenciosamente, acuclillándose en frente del joven de ojos grises, y posando una mano sobre las pálidas de chico volivio a preguntar.

-Draco, ¿Qué ha pasado? Te sentaras mejor si lo cuentas.

El no levanto de la vista de donde se encontraban sus manos, y tomado la de ella entre la suya la elevo para depositar un beso en ella, después de esta peuqeña acción elevo su mirada para encontrarse con la preocupada de la joven.

-He tenido una visita poco agradable a ultima hora- con sus manos todavía unidas hizo que se sentara en su regazo, abrazándola con su brazo libre para atraerla mas hacia si- apareció ese idiota de Longbottom, gritando que si te había hechizado, que tu solo le amabas a el, que si salías conmigo era solo por mi dinero- hizo una pausa para besar la mejilla de ella, que intentaba contener las lagrimas- intento lanzarme un par de hechizos pero para mi suerte estaba tan ebrio que no conseguío apuntar, así que lo único que logro fue medio destruir la oficina, por lo que no me quedo mas remedio que aturdirle y llamar a los de ministerio para que arreglaran todo ese desastre imagínate la cara de mi padre cuando se entero, me obligo a quedarme hasta que todo estuviera en su lugar- soltó un bufido y permaneció en silencio, mientras Luna le acariciaba el cabello- Luna – susurro a la vez que buscaba su mirada- ¿tu me amas? Se que es muy pronto, pero ¿me quieres? ¿O solo estas conmigo por el trato? Al principio me pareciste hermosa y… y que encajarías en el papel, pero ahora…. no solo eres hermosa eres….eres MI Luna, Mi luz, ¿dime que no soy solamente una billetera para ti?

Antes de contestarle ella junto su frente a la de él.

-Pues claro que no eres un billetera- bajo mas el tono- que yo sepa las billeteras no saben besar- deposito un beso en la recta nariz-ni te escuchan cuando tienes un problema- deposito un beso en sus labios- y no te dan abrazos cuando los necesitas- termino el monologo pasando sus delicados brazos por el cuello para depositar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Y ante el gesto de ella sonrío, no solo le había demostrado que ese estupido castaño estaba equivocado con su relación, si no que no la conocía por completo, no tenia ni idea de lo que ella sentía, o sintió alguna vez, y por una vez se sintió mal consigo mismo, porque haber comenzado a dudar de las palabras de ese estupido, inútil, gryffindor. Después de permanecer un rato en la misma posición que se encontraban, un ruido les saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Luna soltara una carcajada.

-será mejor que vayamos ha cenar, antes de que esa bestia que tienes ahí dentro, salga y nos devore.

Haciendo el amago de levantarse de su cómodo asiento, sintió con los brazo de el la cogian con mas fuerza mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos y se dirigía al comedor, donde ya se encontraba la cena dispuesta.

En el postre al ver que el Slytherin había recuperado el humor, se dispuso a exponerle la invitación de Ginny, su respuesta fue bastante previsible, tengo bastante trabajo, ve y pásatelo muy bien con tus amigos. Estando de vuelta en el salón, Luna comenzó a convencerle datándole pequeños besos, mientras exponía sus argumentos, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando él se puso de pie, dejándola atónita en el sofá.

-en el supuesto caso- comenzó a hablar- de que acceda a ir- se acercaba a ella mientras la hacia que esta se tuviera que recostar en el sofá- a esa estupida celebración, te callarías y me dejarías disfrutar de esos labios en condiciones.

-¿entonces iras?

-Iré, iré- repitió.

En ese momento ella le tomo fuertemente de la cara y le atrajo a sus labios, otorgándole un apasionado beso, que le borro todo pensamiento de su mente al chico.

Llego el día del aniversario, Luna no dejaba de sonreír a cada momento mientras se preparaban para salir de la mansión, contagiando a Draco su buen humor, cuando llegaron a la madriguera, el heredero de los Malfoy se sorprendió de la sencilla fiesta que había preparado para la celebración.

-¿y esto es una fiesta de aniversaria?

-no pongas esa cara, solo han cumplido dos años, no cincuenta, además es una excusa para quedar con los todos.

-nuestro aniversario será mejor- murmuro muy bajito, sin saber exactamente lo que decía.

Se acercaron donde estaban todos reunidos, dando la enhorabuena al cara rajada y a la chica weasley, Luna abrazo a su amiga y luego al moreno, el cual sostenía al pequeño james en brazos, era el turno de Draco el cual beso la mano de la pelirroja y estrecho la de Harry. Se sentaron ha almorzar y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el pequeño moreno comenzó a pedir la atención de su tía. Luna soltó la mano que sujetaba el slytherin por debajo de la mesa, de algún modo le daba seguridad, y cuando el pequeño estuvo en brazos de la joven comenzó a contarle sus cosas, en el idioma de los bebes, el rubio se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, pero enseguida comenzó a entablar una conversación con George que se encontraba a su lado, este le pregunto sobre si saldría económico para el asociarse con Zonko, pues desde la muerte de Fred en la batalla de hogwarts, no tenia tantas ideas.

Después de terminar el segundo plato, preparado por la señora weasley, el rubio pensó que iría a reventar de todo lo que había comido, en todas las cenas, almuerzos o galas a las que había asistido nunca había comido ni tanto ni tan rico, pues siempre había algún tema del que tratar y no podía darse el lujo de parecer un comilón delante de tanto socio o cliente., dejo a un lado su conversación con Bill y George, para mirar de reojo a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, esta comía despacito mientras acunaba al pequeño James en brazos, que se notaba que era la hora de sus siesta, ella estaba inmersa en una conversación con sus dos excompañeros de clase. Cuando Draco vio a Fleur traer el postre se arrepintió de haber comido tanto, ahora tendría que hacer sitio en su estomago a la fuerza por que no pensaba dejar esa apetitosa tarta de chocolate a ningún pelirrojo hambriento, pero no debía ser el único que pensaba eso, por que a su lado el mini Potter, se animo al ver posar a su tía la tarta en la mesa, comenzando rápidamente a parlotear a la rubia que le sostenían brazos, mientras señalaba con su manita aquella obra de arte.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te estabas quedando dormido- le hizo carantoñas la Ravenclaw- ahora te toca esperar, papi y mami tienen que hablar.

Y ante sus palabras los dos aludidos se miraron entre si, la verdad era que no pensaban dar un discurso, pero ante la expectación de los demás comensales, se pusieron de pies, y dijeron lo primero que les vino a la cabeza.

-Nos alegra…. Mucho…. que hayáis…. venido a…. celebrar…. Con nosotros…. Este día tan…. Especial, muchas…gracias- habla Ginny.

-no os haremos esperar mas…. no se ha vosotros... pero a mi esta tarta me esta mirando fijamente- termino el moreno.

El postre fue lo mas divertido de toda la comida para el joven heredero, pues en un despiste de Luna el pequeño metió sus manos en los dos trozos de tarta delante de el (uno para el y el otro para luna), y se las metió en la boca, todos rieron ante la cara de felicidad que puso al saborear el chocolate en su paladar. Cuando hubieron terminaron siguieron sentados hablando de diferentes temas, pero al poco rato la rubia se disculpo y acompaño a su pelirroja amiga ha acostar a james, seguidas de la castaña, Draco supuso que utilizarían esos poco minutos para interrogar a la rubia, por lo que no le tardaría en tocar su turno, y no fue hasta que se perdieron en el interior de la casa cuando George el mas cercano a el comenzó a bombardeable.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con nuestra rubia amiga? ¿Espero que no este jugando con ella? ¿Bien que vas hacer?

-George, así no se trata a un invitado.

-Pero mama! George tiene razón, mira que si …

-NO, nos hemos reunido para celebrar el aniversario de tu hermana, no para interrogar a nuestros invitados.

-Pero Madre… no pensabas eso cuando Fleur y yo comenzamos a salir- rebatió el mayor abrazando a su esposa.

-Eran otros tiempos y….-la señora weasley no encontraba argumentos para impedir que sus hijos hicieran un tercer grado al joven Malfoy.

-Bill, tu madre tiene razón- el pelirrojo miro a su esposa con asombro- Luna sabe tomar sus propia decisiones y es mucho mas coherente de lo que tu eras a su edad.

Draco no creía en su suerte, se había librado del interrogatorio, por lo menos hasta mas tarde, pues las caras de los mas jóvenes weasley no dejaban lugar a dudas de que no iban a para de intentarlo, en cambio la cara de cara rajada era otra historia, ante la ultima frase de la señora weasley soltó un bufido que nadie oyó, a excepción del rubio, el sabia que su "novia" por pensarlo de alguna manera, le había contado todo al moreno, ¿pero sabría también lo de la cita del otro día?¿le habría escrito o algo? Se estaba empezando a preocupar, por que una cosa era fingir ser el novio de alguien, como era inicialmente el plan, pero ahora las cosas entre el y Luna habían cambiado, ¿seria capaz de fingir ante Potter que solo eran pareja por un trato? Aunque la pregunta que en verdad se hacia era ¿si seria capaz de contarle la verdad, de que estaba enamorado de la rubia?, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Sabía de sobra por su acompañante que el moreno era muy sobre protector con ella, casi como un hermano mayor, y más después de lo ocurrido con Neville.

POV Luna

Luna entro con james en brazos, al lado de Ginny que la indicaba donde debía de depositar al enano, para que durmiera en paz, sin que las voces le molestasen, habían dispuesto un pequeño cuarto en la planta baja para el, ya que estando en la calle, arriba no le oirían.

Pero eso era lo que menos preocupaba a la rubia en ese instante, pues cuando Ginny la acompaño, sabia que tendría que hablar con ella, pero al ver a levantarse a Hermione y seguirlas supo de inmediato de que era una encerrona, estaban esperando el momento justo para interrogarla, al salir del cuarto cada una se dispuso a un lado suyo y tomado sus brazos la sentaron en el sofá mas cercanos, sonrieron cómplicemente, y con una sonrisa Hermione indico que la primera en hablar seria Ginny.

-Luna, yo…. Me dejaste tan impactada que al día siguiente de tu visita llame a Parkinson para que me contara todo con pelos y señales, supuso que tu te habías dejado algunas cosas para ti así que…. Bueno en fin quedamos y me contó todo, sobre el trato entre Draco y tu y lo ocurrido con tu padre, y como Malfoy caballerosamente fue a salvar a la dama, bien pues después de estar varios días dándole vueltas decidí que lo mejor era contárselo a Herms para que me diera su consejo, pero justo en el momento en que estábamos hablando del tema, me llego una carta de Parkinson que decía que esa noche ibais a tener una cita oficial- la rubia puso una cara de terror- tranquila no dijimos nada a Harry, pero Herms y yo pensamos que debes de tener cuidado, puede que haya cambiado, pero sigue siendo un Snob, por lo que actuara según la comunidad mágica piense.

-Luna, Ginny tiene razón, es Malfoy! No ha tenido una relación seria desde Pansy Parkinson en su cuarto año. Tú vales más que eso.

-pero él… se que parece imposible pero ha cambiado, quizá no sus costumbres, le gusta vestir bien, leer un buen libro, he ir a restaurantes de renombre, pero….

-VES TE LO DIJE HERMIONE, ESTA ENAMORADA.

-solo es un sentimiento pasajero, al fin y al cabo es uno de los solteros mas atractivos, además de un perfecto embaucador.

Ante el comentario de sus amigas comenzó a ponerse roja, tan evidente era lo que sentía por ese rubio.

-Siempre quitando el romanticismo a las cosas, siempre haces caso a tu mente Hermione.- ahora dirigió su vista a la rubia- ¿a ver que es lo que sientes cuando te besa? ¿Mariposas? ¿Corrientes eléctricas? Venga cuéntamelo.

-O por favor Ginny, somos adultas eso son cosas de niñas.

-Primero no lo son, yo todavía lo siento cada vez que lo hago con Harry, y segundo si e acosa de niñas ¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que mi hermano hace una demostración de su afecto en publico?- contesto muy enfadada la pequeña de los weasley- pero tienes razón eso es lo de menos ¿Cuánto le mide? En hogwarts decían que era casi más larga y erecta que un palo de escoba, y que si quería podía poner los pelos de Snape de punta a causa de su tamaño ¿es verdad?

-Ginny!- ese fue el momento de alteración de la rubia, ¿Por qué todas la preguntaba lo mismo- todavía no… él y yo no….

-Me estas diciendo que tienes a ese hombre en el cuarto de al lado y no ha pasado nada- Luna cada vez estaba mas roja por los comentarios de su amiga , por lo que asintió levemente al ver que había perdido la capacidad del habla- LUNAAA espabila, tienes a un dios griego , aprovéchale.

-por favor, no ves como la estas dejando, ten en cuenta que sois muy diferentes, tu enseguida te lanzas a por todas, pero a ella la gusta estar segura de lo que hace, además luna nunca ha sido una chica de iniciativas en ese aspecto de la vida.

-Pero…pero….será una asquerosa serpiente, pero debe ser la reencarnación de Paris a lo menos...

La castaña rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de la joven madre, par luego dirigirlos sobre la protagonista de aquella historia.

-se que no te va a gustar que saque el tema, pero vamos a compararlo con tu ultima relación, así Ginny se quedara contenta de que solo es un sentimiento pasajero, ¿te parece?- la ravenclaw asintió.

-Empiezo yo herms-la castaña rodó sus ojos.- Tienes que contestar no vale mover la cabeza,¿ besa mejor que Neville?-sonrío ante la pregunta, esa era fácil.

-Bastante mejor.

-bien me toca, ¿te trata como te mereces?

-demasiado diría yo.

-¿Cómo que demasiado?¿te agobia?- siguió preguntando la mayor de las tres.

-No, no me agobia, me refiero que me trata como si… fuera de cristal… como si… fuera lo mas valioso que tiene, sierpe esta atento, tiene en cuenta mis opiniones para cualquier asunto que nos concierne a los dos, es….no se es ….

-Que mono, si es que la brillan los ojos al hablar de él, esto no es pasajero Hermy, esto es real, además no te has fijado como la miraba el por el rabillo del ojo- miro de nuevo a la rubia- contesta sinceramente- espero a continuar- si no te hubieras ido de casa por la discusión con tu padre y Malfoy te hubiera pedido que te mudaras con él, teniendo en cuenta tu experiencia ahora, ¿aceptarías?

La joven Lovegood no tardo en contestar, en un tono muy seguro, que parecía que no venia de ella

-Si- de repente fue como una flash de aquella noche en la terraza superior y volvió a repetir- SI

Ante la contestación la más pequeña de los weasley se lanzo a abrazarla.

-Ohhh lo sabia lo sabia- se separo un poco de su amiga-me alegro tanto por ti, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que si pasa algo raro le dejaras.

-Te lo prometo- sonrío cómplicemente Luna.

.esta bien reconozco que sus sentimientos PARECEN- hizo énfasis en su ultima palabra- que no son temporales, pero no me fío de él, al fin y al cabo era un mortifago, y un grano en el culo durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.

Las dos amigas se rieron al unísono al ver la reacción de la castaña.

-Vaya Hermione, tanto tiempo con mi hermano se te esta pegando su burdo vocabulario, ten cuidado o acabaras hablando su idioma a la hora de la comida.

Y las tres amigas rieron ante la broma de Ginny, cuando se dispusieron a salir de la casa, la rubia tomo por el brazo a su mejor amiga, haciendo que la castaña detuviera su paso.

-no le digáis nada a Harry, por favor- puso mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pero que clase de amiga crees que soy, por si no lo sabes tengo bastantes hermanos mayores para saber como funciona eso, bastante con lo que te va a tocar aguantar sin que yo hable.

-puedes estar tranquila, Ron no sabe nada, deberías a ver visto la cara que puso cuando os vio llegar, si no hubiera sido por tu casi-hermano, Malfoy tendría un bonito ojo morado en este instante.

Con estas dos frases la rubia se tranquilizo y las tres salieron de la casa para volver a la mesa, al llegar se encontraron una imagen bastante curiosa, todos los chicos (Bill, Charlie,George,Ron Harry y Draco) se encontraban pasándose unas bolas que cambiaban de color cuando cambiaban de manos, aunque parecía un juego, sus caras decían todo lo contrario, eran muecas de color y en ningún momento pararon de moverlas, fue Charlie el primaron en verlas llegar y les pidió como pudo que si podían para las bolas, que ahora se lo explicaban, Hermione fue la mas rápida de las tres, por lo que con un finite , consiguió que las bolas se pararan en el aire cayendo a la mesa.

-¿y bien se puede saber que es eso?- pregunto la Gryffindor mirando fijamente al hermano de su marido.

-es el prototipo de un nuevo juego que iba a sacar en la tienda, pero no esta terminado.

-¿y que se supone que es George?- pregunto inocentemente Luna.

-Van por paquetes de tres, así que por tanto es un juego para mínimo de dos personas, pues bien las pelotas queman al tacto y tienes que pasárselas a tus compañeros, y al primero que se le caiga pierde, y supuestamente al caer deberían de llenarle de pintura, mocos…pero en vez de eso…nose como pero vuelven a entrar en el juego, lo curioso es que cada vez que se caía una quemaba mas ¿no os habéis dado cuenta?

Todos asistieron ante la pregunta del gemelo, después se sentaron cabizbajos como esperando una regañina por haber causado tanto ajetreo, pasados unos minutos en silencio, el Slytherin fue el primero en hablar.

-Espero que no hayamos despertado a James.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, me imagine que con George cerca habría jaleo, por lo que prepare una habitación para el- respondió la madre del pequeño.

Y tras este cruce de palabras todos volvieron a retomar sus respectivas conversaciones, al poco rato decidieron levantarse para ir a un campo cercano donde podían irse preparando para jugar un partido por la tarde. Draco se sintió un poco mal ya que sino fuera por el serian perfectamente pares para jugar, así que se ofreció como arbitro, pero Bill le aseguro de que no hacia falta ya que Fleur se reuniría con ellos nada mas terminar de ayudar a su madre, una vez que comenzaron el partido Luna y Hermione se dirigieron a la cocina para sustituir a Fleur y que esta pudiera jugar.

Durante el camino Hermione se veía nerviosa, hubo un cambio repentino en ella, bastante sutil, pero lo suficiente para que la rubia se percatar de ello.

-Herms, ¿ocurre algo?

Ante la evidencia de que su amiga se había dado cuenta, asintió con la cabeza y en un murmullo la contesto.

-Ahora no, luego.

Luna se dio cuenta de que su amiga necesitaba hablar a solas con alguien, pero también de que ningún weasley se enterrara de ello, ¿andaría mal su relación con Ron? No no podía ser eso, los dos seguían discutiendo como en el colegio pero su duración era menor y no llegaban a enfadarse.

Las dos amigas llegaron a la cocina, y dejaron libre a Fleur que salio corriendo con al esperanza de que no hubieran comenzado el partido sin ella, no tardaron mucho en ayudar a la señora weasley a recoger la cosas, por lo que se dirigieron al antiguo cuarto de Ginny, para hablar a solas, Hermione realizo un encantamiento para que nadie las pudiera oír, y comenzó a llorar, La rubia sorprendida ante la reacción de su compañera la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla, cuando la Grinffindor pudo calmarse comenzó su explicación.

- Ron y yo llevamos casi un año intentando tener un pequeño o pequeña, fue justo después del nacimiento de james en que nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba algo, pero aun no, un año Luna- las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos de color miel.

-Pero Hermione, ya sabes que muchas parejas cuando se sienten presionadas son incapaces de concebir, relájate y ya veras como viene solo.

-No luna no va a venir, he intentado todo, pociones de concepción para mi, para Ron, se las he estado suministrando sin que se diera cuenta, incluso…. Incluso he calculado mis días más fértiles, y nada.

-Tienes que relajarte, las cosas viene cuando tiene que venir.

-Esta vez no- volvió a llorar mas fuerte- hace unas semanas me encontraba tan desesperada que fui a una clínica Muggle, ya sabes de estas que te hacen un estudio para ver si eres capaz de … de concebir- la rubia asintió, sabia que en el mundo mágico no existían esas cosas, pero al contrario que a la mayoría de la comunidad mágica no le parecía una locura- y … averiguaron, que el problema no estaba en mis óvulos, ni siquiera en el esperma de Ron- la Ravenclaw la miro estupefacta-el no lo sabe- se sonó para poder continuar- el problema esta en mi útero, no es capaz de albergar ni siquiera las primeras fases, ni siquiera le acoge en cuanto llega el ovulo fecundado, por lo que es imposible que albergue en algún momento a un feto-intento explicarse "científicamente".

-Tranquila- la abrazo su amiga frotándole la espalda- sabes que muchas parejas no son capaces de tener sus propios hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas madre.

-Pero no quiero adoptar, sabes lo que eso supondría para Ron, los weasley siempre han sido creadores de familias numerosas, tú no sabes que cara de decepción pondrá cuando se entere.

-no será de decepción- la abrazo mas fuerte mientras su amiga lloraba en su hombre- será de tristeza, igual que lo que sientes tu ahora.

-Pero el , pero el….

-además me has dicho que el problema esta en el útero ¿verdad?

-si

Luna permaneció pensativa, mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga, la única solución que se lo ocurría le parecía una estupidez, ya que por como se encontraba la castaña psicológicamente, quería tener ella el niño, es decir, tenerle en su vientre los nueve meses, pero aun si era la única forma en que podría tener un pequeño weasley entre ellos.

-Hermione- la griffindor levanto la vista-y si… no te enfades vale…y si preguntas en san mungo, a ver si hay alguna forma de que tu útero pueda albergar al pequeño/a, quiero decir ya sabes el problema, igual tiene algo que logre restaurarlo.

-¿y si no es así?

-deberías volver a la clínica y ver si tiene vientres de alquiler.

-Pero luna eso es una barbaridad, me estaría quedando con el bebe de otra.

-Pero el bebe seria tuyo y de Ron, ella solo lo llevaría en su vientre, ni siquiera tendría nada que ver en su formación.

-Pero… eso luego trae problemas, el vinculo entre el feto y ella se formaría igual y… luego esta la probabilidad de que quiera quedárselo.. Y yo seria incapaz de quitárselo, incluso borrándola la memoria.

-Lo siento hermy, no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma.

volvió a abrazar a su amiga, hasta que a esta no le quedaron lagrimas en los ojos, con una par de sencillos hechizos femeninos, la cara de la griffindor, volvió a su estado anterior a la crisis, las dos salieron del cuarto y bajaron a la planta baja, no tardaron en llegar cuando un pequeño llanto les llamo la atención, se dirigieron al cuarto en donde habían dejado dormido a James, este se encontraba despierto haciendo distintos sonidos, que alguien viniera a buscarle, Hermione le tomo en brazos, y salieron de la casa para ir a ver como andaban con el partido.

Al llegar no se extrañaron de que Ginny y Ron estuvieran discutiendo montados en sus escobas, mientras el resto se encontraban sentados en la hierba , al verlas llegar las hicieron señas para que se acercaran.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

-Ron ha dado a ginny, según el pensando que era Malfoy- explico Bill señalando a la cabeza al aludido- lo cual la pequeña fiera no se lo cree, por que Draco hacia de guardián para el equipo contrario, así que aqui estamos pasando el rato.

Luna se dirigió ha donde se encontraba el rubio, y tomo asiento a su lado, el no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios al verla a su vera, por lo que tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente , sin percatarse de que unos ojos esmeraldas miraban esa acción con cierto enojo.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, merendaron allí tumbados mientras jugaban al Snap explosivo por parejas, aunque de vez en cuando estas se convertía en tríos, pues el pequeños James no se aclaraba con quien quería jugar.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse los rubios decidieron que ya era el momento de volver a casa , por lo que se despidieron y aparecieron en la mansión de Draco, una vez allí el joven se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Ginny y Ron…. Seguían discutiendo cuando nos fuimos?- ella río ante la pregunta

-y seguirán hasta que su madre salga a buscarles, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando juegan un partido y están en diferentes equipos.

-menos mal que no tengo ninguna hermana

-¿te lo has pasado bien?- pregunto tímidamente ella.

-Muy bien, lo único que james acapara demasiado tu atención, no se si debería ponerme celoso.

-Hacia mucho que no le veía- le contesto mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios- además los dos demasiado acaparadores.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía etc.

A mi parecer no es un capitulo muy bueno pero me quemaba por dentro de dejar a Luna sola ante Narcisa, espero que os guste y disfrutéis con este nuevo capítulo que os dejo, por favor comentadme que os parece.

También deciros que seguramente tardare en actualizar puesto que ahora comienza lo duro de la universidad, PERDONAZME :S

Una tarde con Narcissa Malfoy:

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó de muy buen humor, desayuno junto con Luna y pasaron el resto de la mañana caminando por los alrededores de la mansión, la joven se detenía cada poco tiempo a recoger alguna flor que se encontraba cerca del camino, por lo que al poco tiempo consiguió un bonito ramo en su mano. Estuvieron hablando a cerca del almuerzo del día anterior, pues aunque el rubio le aseguraba que le había disfrutado, ella no se lo acababa de creer del todo.

-Te lo digo enserio, me gusto- sonrió mas para el que para ella, pues ni el mismo se creía que había pasado un día casi entero junto con la familia pelirroja.

Ella al ver el gesto de su boca también sonrió para sí, viendo por primera vez que el rubio estaba siendo sincero con ella, siguieron caminando hasta que un elfo apareció enfrente de él trayendo una carta en la mano.

-el Señor Malfoy dice que es urgente, y el señorito debe leerlo inmediatamente.

-Gracias- el rubio comenzó a leer la carta, y su cara comenzó a palidecer.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es malo?- se acercó la rubia a su vera.

-LA verdad es que si, empresarialmente hablando, un cliente parece haberse echado atrás en su venta, la cual beneficiaba profundamente a la nuestra, así que mi padre a concreta un almuerzo con el hoy- dirigió su mirada a la celeste de ella- lo siento pero creo que nuestro paseo se ha acabado.

-No pasa nada, ¿debo prepararme?

-No, tranquila, es de negocios, por lo que solo seremos mi padre, yo y el cliente.

-Veras como todo sale bien.

La pareja se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión y mientras Draco se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, luna entro en la suya para dejar el ramillete en la mesita de noche, para acompañar a las rosas que draco le había enviado esa semana, cuando un elfo apareció en su puerta con otro sobre en a mano, lo tomo y comenzó a leer la carta.

_Querida señorita lovegood:_

_Debido al pequeño suceso de este mediodía, me complacería que aceptara mi invitación para almorzar conmigo en Malfoy Manor, así podríamos hacernos compañía mutuamente y conocernos un poco más._

_Con cariño _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, se dirigió a su escritorio para contestarla, le parecía de mala educación no aceptar, ya que no tenía ninguna excusa para anular tal invitación, una vez que contesto y el elfo desapareció con la contestación, se dirigió al cuarto de al lado, para preguntar al rubio que debería ponerse, pues conociendo a Narcissa unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de algodón, podría ser un falta de respeto.

Toco suavemente a la puerta y espero hasta que el joven la abrió, creando un rubor en las pálidas mejillas de ella, puesto que se encontraba únicamente con unos pantalones de vestir, por lo que tuvo que desviar su mirada para no perder el hilo de lo que le tenía que preguntar.

-Pasa, pasa- le dijo haciéndose a un lado, la Ravenclaw que todavía no se había acostumbrado a tanta cercanía con el rubio se sonrojo todavía más.

-Tu madre ha enviado una carta – le conto mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá de la habitación.

-¿Qué quería? ¿Sabe que hay una reunión no?

-Si, por eso me ha invitado a almorzar con ella.

-¿QUEEEE? Será mejor que la digas que no puedes asistir o te quemara la cabeza a preguntas.

-He aceptado, creo que si queremos que se crean lo nuestro…

El Slytherin se acercó a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-Ya me da igual que se lo crean o no, ¿y sabes porque?- ella negó con la cabeza- porque ahora es de verdad, y mientras estés conmigo que crean lo que quieran- termino diciendo el rubio depositando pequeño roce de labios en los rosados que se encontraban delante de él.

Aquel pequeño gesto demostró a la rubia que aquel joven engreído y egocéntrico, que se creía superior a todos en el colegio únicamente por pertenecer a una gran familia mágica había madurado, sonrió para sí y alzo su mirada para cruzarla con la platina de él.

-¿Qué debo ponerme?

-¿estas segura? No tienes por qué ir sino quieres.

-Vas a contestarme o tendré que llamar a Pansy para que haga una escena.

-No por favor- se levantó asustad de su posición, colocando una mano teatralmente sobre su corazón- no me des esos susto casi me matas- sonrió- con un sencillo traje bastare, esos si ponte tacones, les adora.

-Ves tampoco era tan difícil- contesto acercándose a él para quitarle un mechón de pelo que caía rebeldemente sobre su frente- te queda mejor el pelo así, sin gomina, te da un aspecto más…..

-¿sexy? ¿Atractivo? ¿De adonis?- trato de terminar la frase de ella tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

-Rebelde-termino ella posando sus brazos en sus hombros- sabes creo que sigues siendo demasiando egocéntrico.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado por lo que la pareja entro en la chimenea para dirigirse a la casa de la infancia del rubio, una vez ahí les recibió un furioso Lucius con la capa sobre el brazo, tomo la mano de luna y la beso cortésmente.

-Cissy la espera en la terraza sur

La rubia asistió y se despidió de ellos antes de seguir al pequeño elfo que la había entregado la carta. Una vez en la terraza saludo con una pequeña reverencia a la señora Malfoy , que gesticulo con las manos para quitar importancia a los saludos.

-No hace falta andarse con tanta cortesía, me hace sentir vieja.

-No pretendía hacerla sentir así, perdone.

-No hay nada que perdonar, siéntate por favor- señalando con su mano a la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Luna toma asiento, pronto la mayor inicio una conversación bastante cómoda, contando con que la haría un interrogatorio para ver si era apta o no apta para su hijo, se la hizo un almuerzo bastante agradable, el problema comenzó a la llegada del postre en el que Narcisa comenzó hablando sobre su hijo.

-me alegro mucho que Draco, haya encontrado por fin a su media naranja, y si te soy sincera , ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza cuando la señorita Parkinson anunció su noviazgo con el joven Zabinni, ¿conoces a Pansy, querida?

-Trabajo con ella

-No será en esa locura de la moda ¿verdad?

-no señora MAlfoy, trabajo en la guardería de la familia.

-Bien, eso me gusta- la pequeña suspiro ante el comentario- como iba diciendo, casi había perdido la esperanza, Draco tiene el mismo carácter de su padre; es demasiado impulsivo en sus actos y si no le conoces bien, es un poco difícil de tratar- hizo una pausa mientras comía un cuchara de arroz con leche- además de que se estresan enseguida, por lo que he observado es justo lo contrario a usted.

-¿es eso malo?

- no en absoluto, es perfecto diría yo, ya que le veo más calmado de lo habitual desde que te has ido a vivir con él, lo que quiero decir señorita Lovegood, es que siento un gran aprecio por usted debido a todos estos argumentos que he expuesto, junto con la felicidad que mi hijo tiene a su lado- el sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la convidada- ¿no pensara que no me doy cuenta de las reacciones de mi hijo? Una madre siempre sabe, aunque lo intentéis ocultar, por lo que le voy a dar una oportunidad, si pasa mi prueba, contara con todo mi apoyo en la Gala anual de la familia, si no es así tendrá que vérselas usted sola con doña Rafaela.- hizo una pausa antes de terminar con el monologo- entenderá que lo que la estoy proponiendo es una excepción que no ha ocurrido nunca en la ancestral familia MAlfoy

-Si- contesto cohibida la asistente.

-No te veo muy segura-alzo una ceja la mayor

-yo… no… -cerro los ojos un momento intentando ordenar sus ideas- todo va demasiado rápido, es como un torbellino de acontecimientos que…

-¿Qué?

-que no puedes disfrutar- ante las palabras la mujer sonrió

-te entiendo, ¿todavía no has arreglado las cosas con tu padre?-luna bajo la mirada- A lo que íbamos, la familia Malfoy poseen tradiciones ancestrales, como bien supondrás, la primera y más importante es poseer descendencia, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-siempre quise ser madre, aunque…-volvió a tomar aire- no sé si seré una buena.

-lo dices por el accidente que tuvo aurora.

-¿la conoció?-pregunto asombrada

-Por supuesto que la conocí, era una grandísima estudiante de la gran casa de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo era? Por favor dígamelo.

-te prometo que luego hablaremos de ella, y tranquila serás una gran madre- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- otras de las tradiciones es vivir en Malfoy Manor, una vez que el relevo se ha realizado, ¿serás capaz de ello, después del ocurrido en la guerra?

-por supuesto, no hay nadie que pueda dañarme ahora- respondí tranquilamente.

-bien pues dejando a un lado la familia Malfoy, te preguntare como madre, ¿Por qué estas con Draco?

-Disculpe- pregunto escondiendo sus manos debajo de la mesa para que no notara el temblor, les habían descubierto, si no no haría esta pregunta, que tonta había sido en suponer que era un simple almuerzo, que le diría a Draco.

-¿Por qué comenzó a salir con mi hijo?

-ya le contamos como comenzamos a salir. Intento desviar al tema.

-Oh, por favor, señorita Lovegood, me refiero a que le hizo pensar en salir con mi hijo.

-No lo entiendo- dijo ya más nerviosa sin poder ocultarlo de la vista de su anfitriona.

-¿le atrajo el dinero?¿su físico?¿la categoría social? tampoco es muy difícil.- explico alterada Narcisa

-no fue nada de eso- intento tranquilizarse la ravenclaw, al ver que sus sospechas eran debidas a los nervios.

-¿entonces que fue?

-no… no lo sé… simplemente me sentía a gusto cuando estábamos juntos y … luego con lo de Neville y ….y ….me sentí completa con él a mi lado, Me siento completa- termino

Narcissa parecía imperturbable ante las palabras de la joven, la cual no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía o no debería haber dicho otra cosa, ni Draco ni Parkinson la habían preparado para estas preguntas, pero todavía no había terminado.

-¿Qué es lo que más aprecias de vuestra relación?

Ante esta pregunta Luna se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia el plato del postre que no había tocado, pensó en todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con Draco, desde su mudanza, como se deshago con él a su llegada y como el rubio simplemente con una mirada sabía si había algo que perturbara su soñadora cabecita, en ningún momento se vio obligada a mentirle y en las platinos ojos de él como se reflejaba la sinceridad cuando la contaba sus cosas.

-confianza , sinceridad y….

-continua querida- la instigo la mayor

- no es como decirlo- cerro sus ojos nuevamente, elevando inconscientemente una mano hasta donde se encontraba su palpitante corazón- esa sensación electrizante que recubre tu cuerpo con una sola acaricia, pero te hace sentir completa, es….

-Es lo que quería oír- la interrumpió su anfitriona, haciendo que abriera los ojos rápidamente- bien tenemos mucho que hacer, así que vamos sígueme

Luna fue a tomar sus cosas , pero Narcisa más rápida que de costumbre la cogió la mano y la arrastro hacia el interior de la mansión, diciéndola que no necesitaba eso por ahora, y que luego volvería a por ello.

Subieron varios pisos y al llegar al último, la señora Malfoy se detuvo ante un bello cuadro de un bergantín, Luna lo observo con tranquilidad, la mar se encontraba furiosa y golpeaba con fuerza al valiente bergantín que se abría paso entre las olas, distinguió el emblema de los Malfoy en la bandera de dicha embarcación, con un fondo verde esmeralda, que por lo que supuso la rubia debía ser en honor a Slytherin, pero antes de poder fijarse en más detalles, su compañera le corrió hacia un lado y la arrastro hacia un oscuro pasillo detrás del cuadro, cuando este se cerró delante de ellas apareció una escalera levemente iluminada, subieron por ellas y llegaron a una pequeña sala iluminada por un gran ventanal. Esta sala tenía una pared llena de vestidos de novia, y en la pared de enfrente estantes llenos de hermosas joyas, la joven Lovegood miraba todo con sumo detalle.

-En esta sala solo pueden entrar Las señoras MAlfoy, ningún hombre ha pisado esta sala, desde que se construyó la mansión, y tú eres la primera que sin estar casada con un MAlfoy se la ha permitido la entrada- hizo una pausa para continuar- aquí se guardan los más delicados tesoros de aquellas que ostentaban el título, desde millones de siglos.

-¿y por qué yo?

- esa o es la pregunta correcta querida, es ¿Por qué aquí? Y la respuesta es simple, la futura prometida, ósea se tú, debe enfrentarse sola para su admisión en tal ancestral familia, por lo que me esta, en cierto modo prohibido ayudarte, pero –se detuvo un momento para coger aire- la felicidad de Draco se superpone a todas las tradiciones, bien empecemos.

Narcissa tomo su varita y con un sencillo movimiento hizo apareces pergaminos y plumas y tinta, las deposito en una pequeña mesita, con una sola silla, por lo que se vio obligada a hacer otra para que la ravenclaw pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Comenzó a escribiendo como debería ir vestida, peinada y maquillada en cada situación, siguió con un breve resumen de todas las tradiciones que como esposa Malfoy debería cumplir y termino en cómo debería comportarse en actos públicos.

Cuando se levantaron de las sillas para hacer un breve descanso mientras una pequeña elfina les traía un poco de té, Luna detuvo su vista en los vestidos, había muchos antiquísimos, si no fuera porque era bruja no sabía cómo habían podido permanecer todos estos años sin sufrir ningún daño por el tiempo. Narcissa a su lado tomo un vestido y se le mostro a la rubia.

-este perteneció a Lady Margaret Malfoy, esposa de Altarf Malfoy. El encaje esta hecho a mano, y el hilo fue tratado de tal manera, que con la luz de la luna poseyera destellos de plata, fue una boda nocturna.

-¿sabe a quién pertenece cada uno? ¿Y conoce las bodas?

-como esposa debes conocer a todos los ancestros de la familia de tu marido, mi madre nos hizo memorizarnos cada nombre en cuanto nos prometieron a mí y a mi hermana y respecto a los vestidos en ese rinconcito de ahí. Señalo un punto oscuro de la habitación, en el cual no había clavado su vista la joven- hay un libro en el que cada novia ha descrito el día de su boda desde su punto de vista.

-¿le ha leído entero?

-millones de veces, sobre todo durante la guerra, cuando estuvimos aquí recluidos me escondía aquí para dejar de lado la realidad durante unas pocas horas. Espero que no estés cansada porque ahora entraremos en materia, no se cautiva así como así a Doña Elvira .

Narcisa comenzó a explicar cómo la gustan las cosas a doña Elvira, y como casi todos los Malfoy y convidados a sus cenas actúan delante de ella, para obtener su favor, y como esta en un principio seria dura con ella, pues después de todo Draco era su predilecto, por haber heredado la galantería de su abuelo.

-Esto es lo último que te diré es muy hiriente en los asuntos físicos de todas, nunca la he oído decir un cumplido a nadie.

-estoy acostumbrada –susurro

-¿Acostumbrada? ¿A qué?- pregunto mientras realizaban el camino de regreso a la terraza.

-digamos que no era una estudiante muy popular durante mi estancia en el colegio.

-¿se metían contigo?

-más que conmigo con mi forma de vestir y de pensar, pero bueno, no puedes enfadarte con el mundo por que no piensen igual que tú .

-¿vestías diferente a ahora?

-la verdad nunca me ha interesado la moda hasta que empecé a trabajar con Pansy- se sonrojo

-Sincera, cada vez me gustas más.

El resto del camino le hicieron en silencio y una vez que volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Narcisa siguió con sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo consiguió Pansy que te atrajera la moda?-sonrió ante la pregunta que la realizaba su anfitriona.

-La verdad es que me sigue si atraer, pero digamos que consiguió que fuera de compras por lo menos una vez al mes, y con lo de sus diseños pues…- hizo una pausa recordando el tono que empleo la mujer al hablar del sueño de su amiga- me tiene de maniquí viviente - rio ante su propia broma.

- espero que cuando tengas el modelo para la cena de la gala, me le enseñes.

-la verdad es que tenemos varias dudas sobre ellos.

-¿tenéis?

- bueno… debido a mi poca … experiencia pedí ayuda a Pansy, y bueno…. Hay demasiados vestidos para elegir.

-Si quieres puedo acercarme un día para ayudarte.

- muchas gracias, señora Malfoy, pero….

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, por ella entraron por orden primero el señor Malfoy y después de el Draco, los dos traían una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, Lucius se sentó al lado de su esposa e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia Luna para saludarla, el joven heredero por el contrario deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de su madre y cuando estuvo a la vera de Luna antes de sentarse deposito otro sobre su rubia cabellera, se sentó a su lado y toma la mano de la joven entre las suyas, ante los gestos de su acompañante solo pudo sonrojarse de tal manera que competía con el pelo de su amiga Ginny.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, por lo que comenzaron a entrar dentro de la mansión, las señores MAlfoy insistieron en que se quedaran a cenar, pero Draco gracias a su don de palabras les convenció de que tenían que volver a su casa para poder terminar con unos asuntos incompletos esa mañana, por lo que la pareja se despidió y a través de la misma chimenea por la que llegaron ese mediodía regresaron a su casa, los dos estaban bastante cansados, por lo que no hablaron hasta la hora de la cena.

-no te pregunte, pero que tal el almuerzo.

-Fue bastante bien una vez que se hubieron aclarado varias cosas, por lo visto el secretario se confundió al enviar los contratos y le envió uno en el que no estaban todas las clausuras que negociamos anteriormente, por lo una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a la oficina central y buscamos el contrato correcto, por lo que firmamos todos y asunto arreglado.

-Me alegro mucho que saliera todo bien.

-¿y qué tal con mi madre? espero que no haya puesto la faceta de madre-sobreprotectora- no-eres-la-indicada-para-mi-hijo, la suele poner mucho-comento mientras comía un trozo de su cena y Luna reía del comentario.

-no la verdad es que ha sido un poco extraño.

-¿extraño?

-si, al principio se puso sobreprotectora y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre nosotros.

-sabía que era un interrogatorio-interrumpió el slytherin- no tendría que haberte dejado ir.

La joven poso una mano sobre el brazo de él para llamar su atención.

-déjame terminar ¿sí?-él asintió con la cabeza- pero después cambió radicalmente, se ofreció a ayudarme con la cena y me enseño unos pequeños trucos.

-¿trucos?¿qué trucos?

-no te los puedo decir- sonrió- son cosas de chicas.

-odio cuando decís eso se puso serio- parece como si no lo fuéramos a entender.

- o no es por eso, es más por vuestro poco interés en esas cosas, pero eso no fue lo más extraño- retomo la conversación anterior- hablaba como si nosotros …como si nosotros…estuviéramos prometidos o algo así.

-me imagino, mi madre es muy clasista en eso del matrimonio, ya sabes cuándo presentas a alguien a tus padres pues es porqu cuando presentas a alguien a tus padres pues es porque te vas a casar con el esas cosas

-pero Draco, no era por lo de clasista, no me trataba como una posible FUTURA señora Malfoy, sino como la FUTURA señora Malfoy, como si ya estuviera decidido.

-bueno en cierto sentido tiene razón ¿no?- la ravenclaw le miro con el ceño fruncido- eres en potencia la futura señora Malfoy y más desde su punto de vista ya que creen que salimos desde hace meses.

-pero siempre puede haber algo que sale mal, al principio todas las relaciones parecen idílicas pero con el tiempo- las azuladas orbes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

El príncipe de las serpientes por su parte tomo una de sus manos y la beso, para de alguna forma tranquilizarla.

-Luna, mírame por favor- ella alzo su mirada intentando impedir que las lágrimas salieran a flote- no sé qué pasara con nuestra relación, si llegara en un punto en que nos demos cuenta de que el otro no es lo que buscamos o que no es la persona correcta, pero te prometo que no te dañare, que iré con la verdad por delante, ya que igual no estaremos destinados a estar juntos de por vida, pero me encantaría seguirte teniendo como amiga, y solo te puedo asegurar es lo que siento en este momento, y lo que siento ahora es dolor al verte luchar contra esas lagrimas para que no salgan.

Ante esta confesión la rubia perdió todas las fuerzas y las lágrimas por fin corrieron por sus mejillas, con la mano que todavía tenía libre intento quitárselas, pero la segura mano de su acompañante se lo impidió.

-necesitas desahogarte, vamos arriba. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Draco la tomo entre sus brazos y se aparecio en la terraza superior, en donde todavía se encontraban los cojines y como la otra vez lloro en el pecho de él hasta que cansada de tanto llorar cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Disculpadme por el retraso y por las faltas de ortografía.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Francesca Salazar que se que se muere de ganas por leerle y también a todos aquellos que seguís y leéis el fic, muchas gracias.

Siento deciros que es un capitulo muy corto, la verdad es que aunque tengo varias ideas en la cabeza unidas me esta costando buscar tiempo para escribir, así que iré subiendo capítulos cortos en cuanto tenga una parte escrita para no haceros esperar demasiado.

Espero que os guste.

La elección del vestido.

A dos semanas de la gran gala, Luna recibió una carta de su padre, en la cual expresa una vez mas su deseo por que dejara ese estupido trabajo comenzara sus estudios de periodismo y aceptara de nuevo a Neville en su vida y se olvidara de ese rubio egocéntrico que solo la traería problemas. Al leer las duras palabras de su padre no encontró fuerzas para escribirle una respuesta, pues al fin y al cabo era el mismo hombre que la crío y cuido con tanto amor desde que tiene memoria, pero por otro lado se mantuvo fuerte y sepulto sus sentimientos de culpa por haber abandonado a su padre de esa manera, y dejo la carta escondida para no flaquear ante sus ideas. Pero como todo buen secreto duro poco su clandestinidad y después de un duro día de trabajo, la rubia tomo la carta en sus manos releyéndola, para su mala suerte Pansy llego en ese momento preguntándola que quera aquello que tenia en la mano, inmiscuyéndose una vez mas en los asuntos que no la implicaban, y mientras terminaba la maleta de la rubia para la cena familiar, le echo un pequeño discurso sobre lo fuerte que debía de mantenerse en ese momento, la joven ravenclaw mantuvo su porte delante de su amiga.

-…así que eso te digo no te puedes dejar manipular emocionalmente, sino nunca te tomaran en serio.

- tienes razón Pans, muchas gracias- la respondió con la voz cortada esperando que ese diera el final de su disertación.

-bien ahora solo queda…..elegir el vestido para la cena- se dirigió a su armario, que en las ultimas semanas había tenido que sufrir varios hechizos aumentadores, para sacar varios de los posibles modelos tendiéndoles después en la cama- ¿bien? ¿Cuál te parece el más correcto?

-Pans todos son preciosos, cualquiera de ellos valdrá.

-preciosos si, pero no todos valen, tienes que estar espectacular Luna, además debe de ser un vestido sensual para dejar a Draco patitieso pero a la vez recatado para que la lady Malfoy, tenemos que encontrar el vestido perfecto, ¿alguna idea?

-¿Qué sea verde?

-eso se da por supuesto; pero ese no es el problema el color lo podemos cambiar en un santiamén, a ver….

-¿quieres que pregunte a la señora Malfoy?

-¿te refieres a Narcissa?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza- no creo que… bueno como toda madre tendrá recelos… me refiero a eso de que le quiten a su hijo y esas cosas de madres.

-el otro día se ofreció a ayudarme con ello si tenia algún problema.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

-que el otro día en el almuerzo…

-lo he entendido- interrumpió la slyhterin- pero…. Guauuuu no me lo creo, a mi ni quiera me dijo que iba ha estar presente en el cumpleaños de Draco.

Luna se encongio de hombros dándola a entender que había interceptado la indirecta de aquella frase, Pansy no fue nunca considerada como una futura integrante de la familia ni siquiera por parte de la madre del joven.

-pero creo que tienes razón, la puedes mandar una lechuza a ver si puede acercarse por aquí algún día.

-por supuesto Pansy.

Poco después de que la lechuza saliera por la ventana de la habitación un pequeño estallido sonó en el pasillo, la señora Malfoy había llegado, entro en la habitación con lentitud dejando ver una vez mas esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, saludo a las dos muchachas, y después dirigió su vista hacia la rubia , escudriñándola de arriba abajo, sin dejar ni un recoveco sin observar, produciéndola una vergüenza que nunca pensó que pasaría, por primera vez se preocupo por no poseer las medidas perfectas que toda bruja desea y se propone tener a base de dietas.

Cuando Narcisa aparto la mirada de ella se dirigió hacia Parkinson preguntándola por los vestidos que pensaban llevar. Las dos empezaron a remover todos aquellos que se encontraban en la cama sacándoles fallos y ventajas, al cabo de un rato las dos especialistas se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la joven Lovegood.

-Acércate al espejo Luni, ya le tenemos- dijo con ilusión la morena.

-Habrá que realizar unos cambios, pero hemos encontrado el vestido perfecto.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el espejo como tantas otras veces había realizado con su amiga, pero esta vez los nervios la recorrían todo el cuerpo, a causa de la mirada de la mujer, una vez en la posición que le había enseñado la Slytherin, la señora Malfoy realizo un movimiento de varita para sustituir el vestido que llevaba por el que habían escogido, este era una tunica griega blanca ajustada por la parte superior y suelta a partir de la cintura, los tirantes estaban compuestos por varios abalorios de plata con serpientes talladas en ellos.

-Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar el color adecuado.- propuso su amiga agitando la varita para cambiar el blanco por un verde oscuro que la hacia parecer enferma debido a su blanca piel.

-has escogido uno muy oscuro querida, vamos a probar con los claros.

Al contrario que el oscuro Aurel verde claro brillante la favorecía mucho, pero no daba al vestido el toque de elegancia que el otro, por lo que siguieron probando hasta que decidieron que el mejor tono que la favorecía a la modelo era el verde botella.

Una vez terminado el vestido Narcisa y pansy guardaron todo lo indispensable en una maleta, claro esta encantando los vestidos para que estos no tuvieran ninguna arruga a la hora de usarles, también incluyeron una nota para la joven en la que escribieron que tendría que usar en cada evento por si los nervios la jugaban una mala pasada, antes de marcharse la repitieron varias veces que no dejara ver a Draco ni uno de los modelos ya que si no la magia de su atuendo disminuiría. Cuando se hubieron ido Luna tomo nuevamente en su mano la carta olvidada de su padre y se dirigió hacia el estudio del Slytherin para contestarle.

Mas o menos una hora y media antes de la cena Draco llego a casa y pregunto por su novia, el elfo de la entrada le respondió que se encontraba en su estudio escribiendo una carta, cuando entro en la sala, el rubio se encontró una escena que le provoco una sensación de ternura y preocupación a la vez, La joven se encontraba dormida con la cabeza sobre sus brazos con una pluma en una mano y toda la mesa llena de pergaminos con tachones, se ve que no había conseguido escribir tal carta, pero en sus mejillas podía ver rastros de lagrimas así como los parpados hinchados de llorar, pero aun así le seguí pareciendo hermosa, se acerco con sigilo, y echando un vistazo a la mesa encontró la causa de su tormento, el señor Lovegood seguía intentando que Luna volviera a su lado para que siguiera sus pasos y que no volara libre por el cielo como ella deseaba. Por lo que tomo una decisión, pero tendría que hacerlos a las espaldas de la rubia y necesitaría tiempo y ayuda, de la persona a la que jamás pensó que tendría que pedir ayuda, así que posesionándose detrás de la rubia le dio leves golpecitos en el hombro para que despertara.

-ummmm- murmuro mientras se componía.

- te has quedado dormida, siento haberte despertado pero no creo que sea la mejor postura para dormir, te levantarías con nudos en la espalda.

- que atento- contesto con sorna pero con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿sabe? Los sofás suelen ser mas cómodos y sanos para la espalda, le complacería acompañarme en mi siesta anterior a la cena- siguió bromeando ofreciéndole su brazo educadamente.

- me encantaría Señor Malfoy.

-Llámame Draco, señor da entender que tengo algún tipo de relación con alguna dama y no seria conveniente que teniendo dicha relación flirteara con otras, ¿no le parece?

- entonces llámame Luna.

Como todas las noches después de cenar se quedaron un ratito en el salón leyendo, hasta que vencida por el cansancio la rubia decidió ir a acostarse para estar lista a la mañana siguiente y no quedarse dormida en el trabajo, cuando desapareció por las escaleras el joven se dirigió hacia el estudio tomo un pergamino sin usar y comenzó a escribir su petición de ayuda.

"_Potter;_

_Necesito tu ayuda, el señor Lovegood sigue empeñado en dirigir la vida de Luna y esto la esta comenzando a afectar, aunque ella no lo exprese en voz alta, he decidido presentarme oficialmente ante, pues creo que es correcto si quiero que mi relación con Luna funcione._

_Por lo que te pido encarecidamente que me prestes tu ayuda y que estés presente y dicha visita, no te pido que tomes partido hacia mi, solamente que estés presente para que las cosas no se vayan de las manos debido a mi carácter y ya que tu conoces al señor Lovegood tampoco que se le vaya a el de las manos._

_De verdad quiero que esto funcione, Luna es especial._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Releyó lo escrito varias veces y una vez seguro de que todo estaba correctamente escrito llamo a una lechuza se lo entrego y la dejo tomar vuelo hacia la Madriguera II, una vez realizada esta acción se dirigió hacia su cuarto para acostarse, pero los nervios le recorrían todo el cuerpo, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Potter su relación con Luna? ¿Creería que era una falsa? Y si por otro lado se fiaba por una vez de el ¿le Daria un puñetazo por salir con su cas-hermana? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers** los personajes no me pertenecen, espero que os guste este capitulo, siento haberos hecho esperar para tan pequeño relato, pero bueno como se dice por aquí menos da una piedra.

Por favor perdonarme mucho por la tardanza de este capitulo y por la posible tardanza del siguiente, espero por lo menos compensaros con la actualización de alguno de mis otros fics.

A disfrutar.

Al día siguiente mientras se encontraba sentado en su oficina, revisando como siempre cuentas y que todos sus empleados hubieran realizado los papeles correctamente, el rubio recibió una lechuza del ministerio con una carta, apresurado por que hubiera ocurrido algo, tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla, al ver quien la había firmado se relajo, pues solamente era la respuesta de su petición.

"_Draco:_

_Estoy de acuerdo que esta situación familiar esta comenzando a afectar a Luna, y estaría encantado de ayudarla, aunque ella todavía no sepa nada de lo que planeas, pero antes de aceptar tu petición, necesito que me resuelvas algunas preguntas, pues tu carta me ha creado algunas dudas que quisiera que fueran resueltas de tu a tu._

_Si no tienes ningún inconveniente de quedar hoy envíame una carta con la hora y el lugar._

_Atentamente._

_Harry Potter"_

Rápidamente tomo un pergamino y escribo que se verían en el almuerzo en un pequeño restaurante del callejón Diago llamado _le petit cheval_. Por lo que se puso a trabajar incesantemente toda la mañana, por si se daba la casualidad de que el almuerzo se alargara más de lo esperado.

Nada mas terminar su turno de aquel día, un joven moreno tomo la red flu para dirigirse a un almuerzo con su archienemigo del colegio, el pasado era el pasado aunque ahora se llevaran formalmente, al llegar al lugar acordado se encontró en que su acompañante le estaba ya esperando en la parte privada del restaurante, no sabia porque pero tanta privacidad le estaba dando mala espina, ¿seguro que quería ayudar a Hus Lunita? ¿Que quería exactamente con todo esto? ¿Mi relación con Luna? Porque le importaba tanto si era una falsa, después de todo pasado el tiempo iban a romper ¿no?

Saludo al rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa y tomo asiento enfrente de el, se fijo en que tenia una copa llena de vino, por lo que la copio y tomo un largo sorbo, después de eso dirigió su mirada hacia su ex compañero, esperando a que este comenzara a hablar.

-creo que lo mejor será que empieces con tus preguntas, puesto que si no quedas contento con las respuestas, supongo que no aceptes mi petición.- hablo el Slytherin con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba en su juventud

-puedes estar tranquilo, aceptare aunque no este de acuerdo con las preguntas, pero no por ti si no por Luna, ella no se merece estar en esta situación.

- me alegro de que en algo pensemos igual, pero insisto las preguntas primero.

-¿Cómo piensas establecer una cita con el señor Lovegood? No querra verte ni en los periodicos.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, pensaba mandarle una carta para concretar un día y una hora,pero necesito que me digas un lugar en el que el se pueda sentir a gusto y que no haya mucha gente alrededor, y tambien necesito ayuda para asegurarme de uqe la carta no llegue a otras manos después de su destinatario.

-¿te refieres a Longbottom?

-Exacto.

-estoy de acuerdo, creo que lo mejor será que entregue la carta yo mismo, o otra posibilidad es que quede yo con el diciéndole que un conocido mío quiere hablar con el.

-la que prefieras, mientras llegue da igual el camino que se escoja.

- bien ahora lo que me interesa saber, es …

Antes de la siguiente pregunta llego el camarero con la carta, los dos jóvenes escogieron lo primero que vieron pues no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo perder su apreciado tiempo, en poco tiempo tenían la comida en la mesa y el camarero desapareció de su vista.

- cuando quieras puedes seguir con tu interrogatorio Potter- bromeo el rubio.

-seré directo ¿Qué es eso de que mi relación con Luna funcione? ¿No era una farsa para engallar a tu padre?

- si y no.

-explícate, porque como estés intentando aprovecharte de mi hermana

- harás todo lo posible para que me arrepienta, lose

- puedes estar seguro de ello.

-lo estoy, y mas después de ver en primera persona como a un buen amigo tuyo le llamas por el apellido y con un tono de desprecio en la voz.

- no sabes nada, así que lo mejor será que me contestes.

-pero me gustaría saber, pero vamos a lo que nos ocupa, si todo era una farsa, y así empezó todo, pero luego con la discusión de Luna y su padre, con su llegada y estancia en mi casa todo cambio.- el color verde esmeralda de los ojos de su acompañante estaba cambiando a un verde de ira- como ya sabrás Luna es un persona muy bella…

- demasiado para ti- interrumpió el moreno.

-yo tampoco me lo creo, pero….

- ¿pero que?

- lo que siento estando con ella, no lo he sentido nunca, con ninguna otra mujer.

-no es por ser impertinente pero el resto de mujeres solo conocen tu cama, por lo que dicen las malas lenguas, ¿Luna tambien es como ellas? ¿Un paseíto nocturno unas palabras halagadoras y un pequeño revolcón en la cama?

Malfoy golpeo con su mano fuerte y secamente en la mesa, el gris de sus ojos no era una bruma de misterio sino un trozo de hielo imposible de romper.

- no te permito que me hables así, puede que en el pasado toda mujer pasara por mi cama, pero te puedo asegurar que Luna ni siquiera ha entrado en mi habitación.

-¿pero si en la de algún hotel? ¿Que la vendiste un final feliz?

- te voy a dejar las cosas claras Potter, no estoy aquí para que me juzgues por lo que hice en el pasado, si no para uqe me ayudes en el futuro, eres el mas cercano a Luna y por eso te he pedido tu ayuda, pero créeme cuando digo que Luna es especial, tan especial que hace que mi corazón palpite a la misma velocidad que cuando juego al quidditch, que me siento subir al mismo cielo con un roce de sus labios, y bajar al infierno cuando se va de mi lado, y no voy a permitirme que ningún cara rajada me quite la oportunidades de ser feliz a su lado.

-entonces es verdad que estas enamorado de ella.

- hasta el núcleo de mi varita.

-bien, entonces será mejor que no tardemos, ¿Cuándo piensas poner en marcha tu plan?

-cuanto antes mejor.

- bien, le mandare una carta esta misma tarde, te mantendré informado en cuanto conteste.

- muchas gracias Potter.

- no lo hago por ti, Malfoy

- aun así muchas gracias.

- no me des las gracias, cuida de nuestra Luna.

Y con eso los dos jóvenes se marcharon del restaurante cada uno a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

Esa misma noche mientras el joven gryfinfor redactaba su carta para enviarla al adre de Luna, su esposa entro en el estudio, acababa de acostar al pequeño y quería saber todo acerca del encuentro con su archienemigo de Hogwarts.

Una vez que envío la susodicha carta, miro a su esposa con ojos suplicantes, igual intentaban ocultarlo pero el no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de la felicidad de su rubia amiga al lado de aquel exmortifago, y como este había reaccionado ante la mención de que luna solo fuera algo pasajero hasta el momento en que la tendría en su cama.

Explico a Ginny con todo detalle el almuerzo con el rubio, mientra le intentaba sonsacar lo que su "hermana" sentía por ese trozo de excremento de dragón, la pelirroja le intento calmar a la vez que le contaba que nunca había visto a Luna tan contenta y feliz con nadie, y que aunque las cosas entre ellos acabaran mal, no seria peor que la ultima vez ya que no sabia por que pero dentro de ella sentía que Draco no era de aquellos que tenían un juguete para decorar, si ya no lo quería, además de que si por algún casual la tocara un pelo de encima no solo les tendría a ellos detrás de el sino tambien a Pansy y Blaise.

-¿esos dos Slytherins? Se pondrían de su parte, Gin.

-no te creas, Parkinson la tiene en muy alta estima, no sabes como se puso cuando se entero de lo de Longbottom.

-ese mal nacido….. Cuando le pille…..

- no tiene caso Harry, vámonos a la cama.

Al día siguiente mientras trabaja a Draco le llego una carta del moreno y dentro de esta se encontraba la respuesta del señor Lovegood.

"_querido Harry;_

_Por supuesto que me encantaría recibirle en mi humilde apartamento, y traiga a su amigo que aquí siempre serán bien recibidos sus amigos, después de todo lo que hizo por mi familia es lo menos uqe puedo hacer._

_Atentamente xenophilus Lovegood."_

No puedo evitar dar un salto de alegría al leerlo, por lo que comenzó a leer la carta del gryfindor inmediatamente después, para ver si por casualidad ponía el día y la hora, y ahí estaban, con una letra mas grande para que no se pasaran por alto.

"…_mañana a las 5 y media de la tarde, tomaremos el te en casa de Lovegood, te adjunto la dirección…"_

Bien mañana estaría allí, pero primero tendría que ir a pedir la tarde libre a su padre, estaba seguro de que se lo otorgaría ya que ante todo Lucius se preocupaba por el bienestar de toda la familia, y ahora esa filosofía incluia a Luna en ella.

Tomando el te con el señor Lovegood.

Draco quedo con Harry en la puerta del portal del apartamento de Lovegood una vez que se saludaron, el moreno llamo a piso y una voz soñadora les indico que pasaran, no era tan dulce como la de su hija pero te transmitía casi la misma tranquilidad.

Cuando entraron en el portal el rubio miro a todos los rincones asombrado, nunca antes había entrado a un edificio muggle, y no hablar de la sensación que sintio cuando el ascensor comenzó su movimiento, era extraño pero de alguna forma divertido e interesante, deberia proponer a Luna ir a un lugar muggle como cita, ¿pero cual? El no conocia muchos… antes de terminar con sus pensamientos llegaron al piso en el que vivía el señor Lovegood. Harry llamo al timbre y el padre de luna les abrió la puerta y dejo pasar, al ver a Draco su rostro afable y tranquilo cambio por completo a uno de rabia y enfado.

-¿Qué hace este mortifago en mi casa, potter?

- vera, venimos a hablar con usted.

-no potter, no voy a hablar con este….. sujeto.

favor xeno, no hable con el pero escucheme a mi.

-pasad, al salón, estaremos mas cómodos

Su expresión no había variado ni un segundo, y parecía que no iba a hacerlo. Una vez que tomaron asiento, el moreno comenzó.

- nos gustaría que arreglara las cosas con Luna, se que usted quiere que estudie y se forme para algún día llevar el quisquilloso con usted, pero sabemos que eso no es lo que la hace feliz.

-no la hace feliz por que ese- señalo al slyhterin- y sus amigos la obligan a trabajar en esa pequeña guardería, mi pequeña vale mucho mas- el aludido realizo un gesto de desagrado- seria una gran periodista y una muy buena investigadora.

-pero eso lo tienen que decidir ella, y lo verdaderamente importante es que os queráis como siempre lo habéis echo- intento desviar el tema.

no lo acepto potter, todavía es una niña y no sabe lo que quiere.

-¿y usted si?- se le escapo al rubio.

-seguramente mejor que usted- le miro con odio- ¿hace cuanto la conoce? He estado toda mi vida cuidándola y protegiéndola, en el único momento que no he estado a su lado fue cuando me la arrebatasteis.

-siento mucho lo que ocurrió en…..

-QUE LO SIENTE , QUE LO SIENTE, pues no le vi. alzándose contra el señor tenebroso, y tampoco le vi. intentando ayudar a mi hija a escapar, QUE LO SIENTE DICE.

Ante estas dura palabras Draco permaneció en silencio calmándose a si mismo, pues en el momento que perdiera los nervios todo el plan se iría al garete, solo esperaba que Potter le hiciera entrar en razón a ese viejo cabezón.

- señor lovegood, ha llovido mucho desde entonces.

-bien sabes que hay algunas cicatrices que no se cierran.

- lo se bien, por eso mismo le suplico que se reconcilie con su hija, no querra que ella viva con una nueva cicatriz simplemente por el echo de que su padre no la apoya, no se si se esta equivocando, pero a veces necesitamos cometer nuestros propios errores para encontrar nuestro camino a la felicidad.

-pero aun así todavía es una niña…ella…..ella….

-Luna es una de las personas mas maravillosas que conozco y la quiero como una hermana, eso bien lo sabe usted, y aunque todo esto sea un grandisimo erros- el rubio realizo una pequeña mueca que paso desapercibida, debido a que sabia que el moreno se refería a su relación- ella es feliz.

-pensare tranquilamente todo lo que me ha dicho señor Potter pero no prometo nada, ahora si me hacen el favor- señalo hacia la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del apartamento, y se dirigieron hacia el caldero chorreante para poner en orden sus pensamientos, cada uno el suyo, el slytherin por un lado pensaba como había ido su encuentro con el padre de Luna, no se podía decir que había ido como la seda, pero tampoco había sido en vano, al final había cedido a pensárselo, solo esperaba que su respuesta fuera positiva y su querida rubia estuviera completamente feliz nuevamente.

El gryffindor por otro lado tenia todos sus pensamientos dándole vueltas por la cabeza, ¿había echo bien en ayudar al rubio? ¿estaría luna de acuerdo con lo que acababan de hablar? ¿de verdad era feliz con este rubio malcriado? ¿Qué vería en el? Si era todo lo contrario al Neville que conocían en el colegio, entonces en su cabeza se empezó a formar una nueva duda, las que tendría que ser contestada ahora y por ese joven que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Malfoy.

-¿si Potter?

-contéstame con lo primero que te venga a la cabeza y no preguntes nada hasta que conteste.

-¿seguimos con el interrogatorio?

-¿Por qué Luna?

-¿Cómo que por que Luna?

-porque elegiste a Luna para la farsa.

por una corriente.

-¿una corriente?

- si, Ya te sabes la historia , Pansy y yo en el despacho, Luna nos interrumpió, y cuando la vi una corriente traspaso mi cuerpo, entonces supe que deberia ser ella, por lo cual di la Bara a Pansy hasta que esta accedió a preguntárselo a Luna.

-¿y si no hubiera interrumpido?

- ni siquiera nos hubiéramos visto, es cierto que sabia que trabajaba ahí, pero nunca me cruce con ella, por lo que nunca hubiera pensado que ella era la adecuada.

El moreno se levanto de su asiento y tendió su mano al rubio para despedirse.

-hasta la próxima vez Malfoy, y por favor protégela.

-hasta mi ultimo aliento.


	15. Chapter 15 despues de mucho mucho tiempo

_**Disclaimers:**__ los personajes no me pertenecen. _

_Como siempre mis disculpas, la primera y creo que más importante la tardanza (creo que algunos me queríais matar debido a esto) y la segunda por la ortografía y redacción que sé que son pésimas. Espero que os guste :D_

Luna se encontraba en la sala de profesores descansando durante el recreo de los niños , mientras repasaba las diferentes proposiciones de proyectos para el mes siguiente, cuando un golpe en la puerta la distrajo.

-adelante.

Contesto sin voltearse para ver quién era pues supuso que era Pansy con su Latte machiatto en la mano., pero un carraspeo masculino la volvió a distraer y al girar para ver quién era e encontró a Draco sonriéndola con un ramo de margaritas de todos los colores en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se levantaba para saludarle.

-venia para hablar de asuntos de cierto trabajo contigo y Pansy y de paso he pensado que te gustarían un ramo de coloridas flores para adornar la clase, las rosas son muy serias para una clase de niños.

-no te tenías que haber molestado- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla y tomaba as flores

-¿solo eso?- luna le miro con interrogación- te traigo un ramo de flores y solo obtengo un mísero beso en la mejilla

-Draco estoy traba….- el rubio tiro de ella y se acercó a esos labios que hacia tanto que no besaba.

-¿no sé si ponerme celosa porque nunca me trajiste o mandaste flores o porque ya no me vienes a visitar a mi durante el trabajo?

- buenos días Pans- contesto el SLytherin dándola un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su amiga

-eso está mejor, y espero que no vengas a verme a Luna ya que luego hay reunión de profesores y la quiero aquí.

-Puedes estar tranquila no he venido a robártela, aunque ganas de secuéstrala no me queda- guiño un ojo a la Ravenclaw que se sonrojo al instante- he venido a hablar de ciertos asuntos.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, mientras el príncipe de las serpientes les contaba la reunión de esa misma mañana con su padre que justo cuando la daba por terminada y se disponía a salir de su despacho su padre le volvió a llamar avisándole que esa semana se haría publica su relación con Luna en el profeta .

-por lo que le conteste que no había ningún problema y que no íbamos a esconder nuestra relación del mundo.

- creo que has contestado muy bien pero… NOS TENDRIAS QUE HABER AVISADO

-¿avisado? Claro como soy vidente….

-PUES CLARO! QUE FOTOS VA A PUBLICAR, QUE VA A DECIR … NI SIUQEIRA OS HA HECHO UNA ENTREVISTA

-Pansy tranquila-intercedió la rubia con su tono soñador- sabíamos que tarde o temprano se haría publico

- pero … pero….. DESDE AHORA TENDRAS QUE VENIR ARRGLADA SIEMPRE , INCLUSO SI VAS A CAZAR TOPOSOLOS DE ESOS- cerró los ojos un momento y cuando les volvió a abrir una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- AAAAAAAHHHHH PUCLICIDAD GRATIS! LLEVARAS TODOS MIS DISEÑOS VAYAS A DONDE VAYAS, ASI SI HAY ALGUN PAPARAZZI …. SIIIIIIIIIII DRACO! – Cambio detono a uno autoritario- tienes que conseguir hablar con el periodista y dejarle bien claro de quien son todos esos diseños, mi carrea va a despagar, y toda gracias a TI- abrazo a la Ravenclaw

-claro los demás no hemos puesto capital

- primero pusiste el capital porque te interesaba el negocio y segundo me lo debes te he sacado de muchos apuros así que ha callar , que la única …..

-hey hey hey – se levantó Luna- ha terminado el recreo así que deberíamos volver a clase- se giró hacia el rubio- nos vemos luego

- hasta luego Princesa – se despidió mientras la besaba la mejilla y la morena rodaba los ojos.

Ese sábado en el corazón de bruja salió la joven pareja en portada, Luna siendo como era ni siquiera se limitó a leer el artículo, por lo que tomo un libro y se dispuso a leer tumbada en el sofá mientras esperaba a que el rubio volviera del trabajo par almorzar, cuando un fuerte sonido proveniente del hall la distrajo y una alteradísima Ginny entraba en el salón con james en brazos y Pinkie corriendo tras ella.

-COMO …. COMO…TU…. EL….. NOOOOOO- la ravenclaw la miraba extrañada- no sabía lo que pasa.

-pinkie lo siente , la señorita no quería escuchar

-no pasa nada, trae un par de Tés y después puedes retirarte- le sonrió- ¿Qué ocurre? Vas a hacer que James se asuste.

Y con sumo cuidado le quito el niño de los brazos volviendo a sentarse en el sofá , mientras su amiga daba vueltas y vueltas, el elfo dejo él te y desapareció y solo entonces Ginny se sentó a tomar un sorbo antes de volver a dar vueltas.

-Me vas a decir lo que ocurre, ya sé que soy una Ravenclaw pero tus palabras de antes no fueron muy esclarecedoras.

-TU!

- si yo

-¿no tienes nada que contar a tu mejor amiga?

- nada que ya no sepa

- el articulo ¿COMO NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA?

- tampoco no hay que darle tanta importancia…

- que no es de importancia, Luna cariño por casualidad has leído el articulo

- Creo que es lo que pasa en mi vida, aunque a veces no lo parezca

- NO LO HAS LEIDO ¡! Toma con que leas la parte en la que habla Lucius de vosotros sabrás porque estoy así

"_y que opina de la prometida de su hijo señor Malfoy._

_Que euieren que opinen no he visto a Draco tan feliz desde que le regale su primera escoba, Luna es una gran bruja y muy buena persona, tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y desde luego mi mujer y yo hacía tiempo que estábamos esperando que mi hijo diera el gran paso, ya que a su edad la mayoría de los herederos de nuestra familia ya se encontraban comprometidos…"_

-¿prometidos…..?

- entiendas ya mi posición, pensé que no me lo habéis contando

- Ginny él y yo no…..

- lo sé, ¿por eso no entendía como no me habías informado sobre ello?

-Lucius dijo que él se encargaría del artículo , que no hacía falta que …..ohhhhhh Ginny esto se está yendo de las manos- intento apartar una lagrima que luchaba por salir.

- ya está , ya está , además no es nada malo no – la rubia la giro asustada-quiero decir, solo tenéis que seguir con la farsa

- no esto se me va de las manos, tengo que hablar con Daco y que arregle esto

- Luni …..- la miro con expresión triste- vamos a disfrutar de una tarde chicas ¿sí?

Así que marchándose de la casa con la chica Wesley se dispuso a olvidar todo el tema hasta que volviera y enfrentará al joven Malfoy sobre el artículo. A la hora del anochecer se apareció en el hall dispuesta a dejar la capa y preguntar si Draco había vuelta ya, con la respuesta de que el chico se encontraba tomando una copa en el salón.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar- el aludido asintió con la cabeza – esto se está yendo de la manos, se supone que iba a hablar sobre nuestro noviazgo, nada de prometidos, ni boda , solo novios

- Luna lo siento, yo no sabía nada

- tienes que arreglarlo , no sé como pero acláralo.

- Luna por favor entiende

-¿QU ENTIENDA QUE?, NUESTRA RELACION ES UNA FARSA, …. Por lo menos las parte que se cree tu padre que es la que va a publicar , Y ESTO … ESTO NI SIQUEIRA LLEVAMOS DOS MESES (hace tanto que no escribo de este fic que he perdido las referencias acerca del tiempo así que si algo no encaja discúlpenme) TIENES QUE ACLARALO.

-Luna tranquila, déjame explicarte

- ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA

- no tengo ninguna, en cuanto lo vi fui a ver a Pansy y la dije que esto no estaba planeado, depende de hablar un rato con ella llegamos a la conclusión de que mi padre me estaba probando, así que para confírmalo fui a hablar con él y … nuestras sospechas se hicieron realidad , el sigue dudando por eso en cuanto me vio llegar ….

-¿quieres decir que …. Nos ha descubierto?

- NOOOO, simplemente me expuso sus argumentos y…..

-y no fuiste capaz de decirle que lo corrigiera, Draco, fingir ser novia de alguien es una cosa pero…prometidos? Ya es algo serio

- Luna por favor….. que hay de malo?

- qué hay de MALO? Estar prometido con alguien es tener una relación estable, confiar plenamente en esa persona, es ….

- yo confió en ti, ¿confías tú en mí?

-Draco yo…..

-Confía en mi por favor- le pedio mientras se situaba delante de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- está bien Draco está bien

El rubio sonrió al ver que había ganado esta batalla, así que debido a la emoción paso los brazos por la cintura de la chica, la tomo en el aire y dio vueltas con ella y antes de depositarla nuevamente en el suelo el beso.

-Todo saldrá bien Luna ya lo veras

….

En un pequeño apartamento un señor no dejaba de ver dicho artículo , no podía apartar la vista de la sonrisa que poseía la joven, esa misma sonrisa que había heredado de aquella mujer a la que amo, solo les sonreía así a él y a su hija, su hija… le perdonaría después de lo que la ha hecho? Esas fotos dejaban claro que ella era feliz y él …..él había intentado impedírselo.

Se prometió a si mismo delante de la tumba de su esposa que haría todo lo posible por hacer que su hija fuera feliz, y había fracasado y ahora ella estaba prometida a ese joven que la hacía feliz y el tenía que enterar por una revista , una revista, ni siquiera una mísera carta.

Con parsimonia y melancolía se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio que había en una esquina tomo la pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

"_joven Malfoy, al ver el articulo me he dado cuenta de mi error y me gustaría enmendarlo si aún sigue en pie su oferta , me gustaría aceptarla y daros mi bendición._

_Atentamente Xenophilus lovegood"_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimers **__ los personajes ni nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen._

_Aunque he tardado en subir este capítulo creo que no deberías enfadaros ya que no he tardado tanto como en el anterior, me merezco hasta una palmadita en la espada creo. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por apoyarme a seguir y por los reviews, muchas gracias de verdad espero no decepcionaros. Besossssss_

¿Qué sorpresa?

El domingo por la mañana mientras la pareja se encontraba desayunando, Narcisa irrumpe en el comedor toda llena de hollín, los dos se miran extrañados mientras ella con una ágil movimiento de varita se quita todo el hollín de encima.

-DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY- el aludido al oír su nombre completo da un pequeño brinco y se pone de pie, si su madre le había nombrada con su nombre completo quería decir que había algo mal muy muy mal- ¿Cómo te atreves a no anunciarme tu compromiso? SOY TU MADRE DEBERIA SER LA PRIMERA EN ENTERARME Y NO POR UNA REVISTAJA DE MALA CALIDAD.

-madre yo…

-NO ME DIGAS QUE LO SIENTES, PORQUE TU PADRE LO SABIA, POR MERLIN LE HICIERON UNA ENTREVISTA, SI NO FUERA PORQUE AYER FUI A TOMAR EL TE CON LA SEÑORA GOYLE

-señora Malfoy- hablo Luna con un tono serio- como usted ha dicho es una revista de mala calidad, que no se molestan en contrastar las informaciones que obtienen- draco la miraba asombrado- Su hijo y yo no estamos comprometidos- miro al joven con el rabillo del ojo para que no siguiera con esa trama- por el momento- sonrió ella- su marido todavía no debe confiar en…

- LE MATO como se atreve, ¿acaso quiere asustar a mi futura nuera?, cuando llegue a casa de su partido tendrá que darme una buenas explicaciones. TU- señalo al rubio- todo esto es culpa tuya, pobre Luna, no te de verguiza ponerla en un situación así, eres tan orgulloso como tu padre, si no confía en vosotros déjale que desconfié pero no pongas a mi querida Luna en estas situaciones simplemente por…. Por no querer perder contra tu padre, déjale ya se caerá de la escoba- ante esto último la ravenclaw le miró fijamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-señora Malfoy

- Narcissa querida Narcissa, además ya somos casi de la familia, por lo menos públicamente

- Narcissa, ¿la gustaría acompañarnos en el desayuno?

- me encantaría en cuanto Lucius se fue a jugar vine para acá inmediatamente y no he tenido tiempo ni de tomarme un café para despertarme.

- creo que me hubieras destrozado la casa, si hubieras venido más despierta.

-DRACO!- gritaron las dos mujeres.

El aludido se sentó inmediatamente y siguió con el desayuno sin inmiscuirse en la conversación entre madre y "nuera".

…..-….

Por fin llegaba a casa después de una ardua batalla en el campo con su amigo Goyle, estaba agotado y solo tenía ganas de llegar y tumbarse un rato antes del almuerzo, pero había valido la pena pues había ganado , entro dejo las cosas en la entrada cuando se dispuso a tirarse en el sofá , no había nadie que no fuera de la familia por lo que podía perder las formas y sonido le hizo temblar hasta su más oscuro pensamiento, le entro más pánico que cuando le comenzó a doler la marca cuando el señor oscuro se alzó de nuevo hace unos años.

-LUCIUS HYDRUS MALFOY! ¿Cómo te atreves a manipular así la relación de tu hijo?

- cissy querida…..

-En estos momentos soy Narcissa para ti- ¿ahora bien como te atreves? Y sobre todo porque lo haces a mis espaldas

-está claro que esa muchachita no es la novia de mi hijo, solo tengo que presionar un poco más y…

- NI SE TE OCURRA PRESIONAR! Lucius solo te lo voy a pedir una vez, déjalos en paz.

-Cissy!- una mirada asesina le hizo rectificar- Narcissa por favor, está claro que Draco solo quiere demostrarme…..

- corrección, igual QUERIA demostrarte, pero no ahora, la quiere Lucius y ella a él, por mucho que tú quieras negarlo

-sé que tengo razón, aunque me digas lo contrario

-Lucius déjalo, porque si algo que hagas interrumpe la felicidad que mi hijo posee en estos momentos, ni tu antepasado más valiente te defendería de mi cólera.

…

El lunes comenzó y con ello la nueva mascota de Luna entro en su vida, a cada rato del día que tenía libre Pansy se encontraba a su vera dándola consejos acerca de cómo debería ir al día siguiente, que cambiaban cada cinco minutos, de cómo debería comportarse en público de que contestar acerca de su relación, y sobre todo le repetía una y otra vez sus diseños y lo que tenía planeado para el verano, ya que si no resultaba como ella deseaba siempre podía volver al negocio familiar.

-he pensado empezar a realizar algunas sesiones fotográficas y colocarlas en aquellas tiendas que han aceptado vender mis diseños, así la gente se hará una idea de lo que va a llegar y podrá incluso encargarlos ¿Qué te parece?

- bien

-Bien ¿solo bien?

- si Pansy solo bien

- agggggg podías darme tu opinión o alguna idea como hacías al principio

- pensare en alguna idea para la publicidad, pero tienes que darme tiempo tengo la cabeza llena de….

-Draco- la hizo una insinuación con los ojos.

- sí y no, y deja el tema por favor.

- como que deje el tema, mi nueva mejor amiga tiene una relación con mi mejor amigo y amor adolescente, y no me cuenta ninguna intimidad, nada más que la que ya se.

- Pansy no es el momento

- y cuando lo va ser Luna , cuando por fin vamos a tener una tarde de chicas en las que las dos critiquemos a nuestros amores, cuando vas a dejar a tu corazón latir en paz….

- las cosas están muy complicadas ahora

-¿Qué hay de complicado? Vivís en la misma casa!

-MI PADRE NO ME HABLA, EL SEÑOR MALFOY NOS MIRA CON LUPA CADA MOVIMIENTO QUE REALIZAMOS, TENGO QUE SER UNA PARSONA QUE NO SOY SOLO PORQUE MI "FURTURA" FAMILIA CREES QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE LOO QUE PIENSAN LOS DEMAS DE TI QUE LO QUE PIENSAS TU MISMO DE TI, Y….. ADEMAS TENGO QUE SOPORTAR A UNA ACOSADORA CADA VEZ QUE SALIMOS JUNTOS HA ALGUN LADO

- pues sí que estas estresada, lo que necesitas es una tarde de chicas y compras- dijo emocionada la slytherin- ¿por cierto que acosadora?

- no me importaría tener una tarde de relax, pero eso no implica que quiera ir de compras …. Otra vez.

-contesta a la pregunta va a terminar el recreo

-Astoria Greengrass

- baaaaa no debes preocuparte por ella – la rubio alzo una ceja mientras miraba a su amiga- déjame que te lo explique. Como sabrás fue un ligue de una noche de Draco , pero aunque él no se acuerde y Blaise y yo le recordemos que paso una noche loca… me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada, si se entera NOS MATA .

-lo prometo, además así tendré algo con que chantajearte cuando no quieras ir de compras- sonrió

- no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con Draco te estas volviendo una serpiente

- eso mismo dice el, pero por ti, bueno sigue

-si si – la entro la risa floja- debes entender que habíamos bebido mucho los tres esa noche, estábamos en un bar y de repente apareció Astoria , iba peor que nosotros tres juntos de verdad no sé cómo se tenía en pie, y comenzó a insinuarse a Draco, Blaise persuadió a tu querido para que la siguiera el juego y….. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a los dos dormidos por lo que nos aparecimos en casa de Draco les desvestimos y nos largamos

-Me lo estás diciendo en serio- intento aguantar la risa

- totalmente, - soltó una carcajada la morena- deberías haber visto la cara de Malfoy cuando apareció al día siguiente en nuestra casa

- ¿sabes que le habéis creado un trauma?

-lo se lo sé, peor es muy divertido cada vez que la nombras, " su rostro tallado por unicornios" se convierte en uno tallado por trolls- la morena tuvo que detenerse y agarra su tripa de la risa, al ver la interrogación debido a la última frase dicha- esa frase fue con la que le entro Astoria a Draco.

Luna no sabía qué hacer con esa nueva información, se moría de ganas por picar al rubio con ella, pero en el momento en que se lo dijera sabía que la broma se acabaría y que además iría por Blaise y Pansy sin pensárselo, además ya tenía un as bajo la manga para la Slytherin en la próxima sesión infernal de modelo.

…..

El jueves durante la cena Malfoy la anuncio que al día siguiente harían una cena para los dos, mandria poner la mejor bajilla y toda la comida que ella quisiera, así que sería una buena idea que le fuera diciendo el menú que deseara.

-Draco, sé que te estas esforzando para que se me quite el enfado pero….

- esto no tiene nada que ver, simplemente quiero celebrar, si todo sale bien, un gran negocio que tengo entre manos.

- si todo sale bien?

- bueno … ya sabes en cosas de negocios nunca puedes estar seguro de lo que va a ocurrir

-si es de negocios….. ¿Tendré que pedir a Pansy consejo?- pregunto con una mueca en la cara

- no- sonrió de medio lado- pero deberes estar elegante, después de todo si sale bien tú también saldas beneficiada.

-¿yo? En dónde diablos andas metido

- es una sorpresa.

- Draco

- no, no te lo voy a decir

Ante su negativa la ravenclaw sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para sonsacar al rubio lo que tenía planeado, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se fue acercando poco a poco a él,. tal y como la enseño una noche de juerga sus dos amigas convenciéndola que lo mejor para olvidar al idiota de Neville era consiguiendo a un hombre, se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, el efecto fue inmediato, el Slytherin dejo caer los cubiertos y trago sonoramente lo que tenía en la boca mientras no apartaba la mirada de ella, las pupilas se le comenzaron a dilatar, acción que Pansy la había especificado que si todo iba bien ocurriría, una vez a su lado , dirigió sus dedos a hacia el cabello de él, que acto reflejo cerro los ojos

-Luna, no….

En cuanto abrió los ojos sujetos su cintura con las manos firmes y se incorpora para no sentirse inferior , aunque sus acciones dijeran lo contrario, ella comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello , subiendo hacia su oreja, donde mordisqueo el lóbulo, en un momento se detuvo.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Draco?- al oír susurrar de tal manera su nombre, un relámpago recorrió toda su medula sacudiéndole todas sus células.

-Luna….. – Decidió seguir su juego- pensaba que te gustaban las sorpresas

- no cuando viene de un Slytherin ¿no me lo vas a decir?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a su boca.

Tuvo que buscar fuerzas desde su más profundo interior para no caer en las redes de la rubia.

-no, ya te lo he dicho es una sorpresa.

Contesto mientras buscaba terminar con ese infierno de centímetros que separaban sus bocas, entonces en un segundo todo ese ambiente sensual que compartían desapareció, en el rostro de Luna se reflejaba sospecha mezclada con frustración por no haber conseguido lo que quería, su nariz se encontraba retorcida de una forma que al rubio le costó contenerse para no reír.

-Está bien, no me lo digas.

sus manos se dirigieron a donde las de Draco se encontraban sujetándolas , tomándolas para liberarse y salir del abrazo donde la mantenía el rubio, que ahora se encontraba escéptico por el cambio de actitud de la chica, que ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta , la siguió, por Merlín que tomaría esos labios entre los suyos, después de todo él era DRACO MALFOY y no iba a permitir que una loca " exloca corrigió su mente" jugara con sus deseos y menos que le impidiera obtener lo que él quería, después de todo él siempre tenía lo que él quería. La alcanzo y pasando sus brazos por los costados de ella , la atrajo hacia él, hasta que su espalda tocaba su pecho.

DE la impresión de ser empujada hacia atrás , abrió los ojos al máximo, hasta que sintió la seguridad del pecho del rubio, sus manos se dirigieron hacia los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, pero para su sorpresa unos hambrientos labios devoraban s cuello , giro su cabeza para encontrar el cabello del dueño de aquellos labios, cuando sus mirabas se cruzaron , Luna pudo observar el enfado, voracidad, atracción, seguridad que irradiaban los ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

-No sé si sabe que soy Draco Malfoy

-Lo se

- un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere- y con esa frase devoro los labios de la rubia, que también después de tanto juego se había quedado con ganas de besar a ese hombre que ahora la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura y bien sabía que no la iba a soltar hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

-te voy a impedir salir más días con Parkinson, es una muy muy mala influencia- la advirtió mientras depositaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

…

AL día siguiente debido a la frustración que sentía, la conto a Pansy todo ocurrido la noche anterior, no entendía como Draco no había caído en esos encantos de mujer, que tanto la morena como la pelirroja la insistían en que debería usar, par aponer a un hombre de rodillas.

-¿Por qué no funciono?- preguntaba a una sonriente Pansy.

-Luna claro que funciono

- no funciono, no conseguí sonsacarle nada.- ante esto su compañero comenzó a reír

- ohhhh cariño, eres demasiado inocente, surtió efecto , pero ten en cuenta que Draco también sabe jugar a ese juego, ¿lo que me extraña es que después no hicierais nada?

-pero vosotras dijisteis…..

-Draco sabe jugar muy bien al juego de la seducción, y te puedo asegurar que nunca en su vida de mujeriego se ha puesto de rodillas con un simple gesto de insinuación.

-pero…

- le tienes completamente enamorado. Eso si hay que reconocer que los dos tenéis mucha fuerza de voluntad para para ese juego después de un par de besos, ¿Qué tenéis en la cabeza?

- ese no es el punto de la conversación.- intento desviar el tema la rubia

- sí que lo es, me dices que con un simple no, sonríe te da un par de besos más y termina , yo no me lo trago, ¿a qué le temes Luna?

- yo….. Pans no sigas por ahí.

-Lun te quiere , viviría en un barrio muggle si se lo pides, ¿Por qué tienes miedo a dar un paso más en la relación?

- yo…..- la Slytherin sonrió sabía que su compañera iba a confesar- está bien deja de mirarme así vale

- dispara

- el….. Yo solo he estado con Neville, y por lo que se de ti y lo que se rumoreaba en el colegio él es …..

-¿y crees que eso va afectar en vuestra relación?

-si todo lo que dicen es cierto, yo….. No tengo tanta experiencia no sé si…..

-Luna , eso no tiene nada que ver, primero de todo es un hombre es cuenta te vea desnuda por mucho que te quiera no pensara con la cabeza luego se olvidara de si eres buena o no en la cama y segundo incluso Astoria Greengrass paso una noche inolvidable con el cuándo ni quiera tuvieron contacto hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ante la última broma de la morena las dos amigas se echaron a reír dejando sus problemas amorosos detrás, y volviendo su vista hacia los niños, que jugaban ajenos a todas esas inseguridades que atormentan a los adultos.

La noche llego y Luna se encontraba esperando a Draco en el hall, tal y como la había pedido, llevaba un vestido azul marino de tirantes con escote cuadrado, de la cintura para abajo caía más suelto y corte asimétrico (por delante más corto), la puerta comenzó abrirse, el rubio traspaso el umbral sonriente y sin abrir la puerta completamente, esto intrigo a la Ravenclaw

-buenas noches- la dijo- he traído compañía para la cena, espero que no te moleste

Fue en ese momento en el que el joven termino de abrir la puerta, descubriendo así al invitado sorpresa, al verle luna llevo sus manos a la boca callando un grito de sorpresa

-hola littlemoon

Incapaz de responder al saludo, la joven se lanzó al cuello del invitado, no pudo impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Lo siento yo…. Debí…..- intento disculparse el hombre.

-ya habrá tiempo luego, vamos a cenar papa

Y con esto la rubia deshizo el abrazo, tomando la mano del joven que veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, por haber logrado lo que llevaba meses intentando.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimers **__por si no lo habéis supuesto ya____ los personajes ni nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen._

_Buenas! Siento el retrasooooo de nuevo pero aquí estoy al pie del cañón, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, quiero dedicar esta capitulo a Francesca Salazar,ravenclaw5416 y a ross por los reviews :D de verdad muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo creo que me ha quedado un poco corto y me gustaría poder hacerles un poco más largos pero bueno no me voy a quejar que de momento me ha vuelto la inspiración. _

_Aviso a los lectores he pasado el corrector dando todo el rato a cambiar todo, no se cómo habrá quedado pero no tengo ganas de estar con el corrector ni de pegarme con el así que he decido que haga lo que quiera, lo siento de verdad pero es mi día libre que acabo de terminar los parciales._

Un cena con final perfecto

el principio de la cena fue un poco incómodo para los tres, el señor lovegood miraba fijamente el planto sin ni siquiera en molestarse en tomar un cubierto para comenzar a comer, Luna con una sonrisa pasaba miraba a Draco y a su padre sucesivamente sin saber muy bien por primera vez en su vida como comenzar un conversación que a sus dos acompañantes no les incomodara, y por ultimo Draco aunque mostraba un semblante frio al exterior, internamente estaba dando nervioso ya que ninguno de los lovegood dirigía la palabra y si esto seguía así temía que terminaran peor de lo que estaban, por lo que al cabo de cinco minutos incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo callado y perdido en sus pensamientos intento comenzar una conversación.

-señor Lovegood , ¿Qué tal él va con la revista?- el aludido dio un brinco y dirigió su mirada al rubio, ni sabía bien como tomarse esa pregunta, daba por supuesto que el chico sabría de sus discusiones con su hija por lo tanto iba con doble intención o …

- papa- los rubios desviaron la mirada hacia Luna- Draco no muerde

- la revista….. La revista bien , ahora la verdad tenemos muchos trabajos

-¿tenemos?

- si Lu, he contratado a un asistente, no es buen escritor pero nunca he tenido mejores fotos, un chico muy vivaz, dice que fue a tu curso

-¿Cómo se llama?- al ver que padre e hija comenzaban con una conversación bastante familiar el slytherin comenzó a relajarse ya que la cena tomaba rumbo, y podría decir que un buen rumbo.

- geevey, weevey….

- creevey colin? _( yo ahora soy como el señor lovegood no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe el nombre de este chico que perseguía Harry por el colegio)_.

-sí, gracias por el recordatorio joven Malo

-Draco, nada de formalidades- ante esta acción la rubia amplió más su sonrisa si podía ser

La velada llegaba a su fin , también estaba saliendo el plan de Malo que incluso el mismo se sorprendió incluyendo sus propias anécdotas y comentarios en la cena. El señor Loveggod se levantó para tomar sus cosas, y la pareja se dispone a hacer lo mismo para acompañarle a la salida y despedirse , pero con un gesto en la mano les indico que esperaran sentados.

-Un momento quiero daros algo antes de irme pero….. No recuerdo donde….

- mira en el bolsillo del abrigo papa, siempre dejas ahí todo

-ooooo si si si ahí seguro que estará.

Draco miro a la rubia con interrogación, pero los ojos de ella reflejaban todavía más confusión y curiosidad que toda la que él podría tener, por un impulso tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón, todavía no la había soltado cuando ella le sonrió directamente a él, y murmuro un leve gracias, a unos dos minutos de esta acción xenophilus regreso al comedor con unos papeles en las manos.

-antes de nada , quiero pedirte perdón cariño, tenía tanto miedo a perderte que….

La ravenclaw no dejo terminar la frase a su padre sino que se levantó de su asiento y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-el pasado no ….

-importa- la miro directamente a los ojos-eres igual que tu madre, pequeña- le dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Todavía abrazado a su hija continúo.

-debido a mi actitud frente a vuestra relación, sé que no puedo otorgar a mi hija lo que más quiere, pero creo que ….. No es la torre Lovegood pero… espero que os guste

Dejo los papeles sobre la mesa para que los jóvenes les observaran, en la primera hoja se leía perfectamente _" el refugio de Selene" perteneciente a xenophilus lovegood, que está dispuesto a pasárselos a Luna Lovegood y su prometido Draco Malo, pudiendo este únicamente disfrutar del inmueble únicamente cuando mantenga una relación sentimental, con la heredera Lovegood. firma de los acordantes"_

-papa, esto es…..

- mi regalo de compromiso y bodas, deberías mirar las fotos antes de firmar por si no os gusta.

- señor lovegood no debería…

-llámame xeno, hijo- interrumpió el mayor- es la casa de tu madre, se enamora nada más verla y ahí vivimos hasta que tu llegaste, es pequeña pero siendo dos no necesitábamos más, cuando tu viniste al principio bien pero… con lo curiosa que eras la casa se quedaba pequeña…

Después de mirar todas las fotos, Luna paso los documentos al slytherin y volvió a abrazar a su padre aún más fuerte si se podría, este le correspondió el abrazo , mientras lagrimas surcaba su arrugado rostro, la voz no Salí pero a través de sus labio se podía adivinar las palabras, lo siento, perdóname, te quiero, y se feliz, junto con otras. Al ver esta imagen delante de si Draco firmo antes que mirar cualquier foto de la casa, pues ese momento padre e hija, le abrió el corazón a que no era un inmueble cualquiera, era la prueba existente del amor de esa pequeña familia que tanto había sufrido a través de los años, y aun así ese amor seguía ahí a la vista de todos.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto al rubio sonriente.

- yo… ahora iba a verla

-¿pero has firmado?

- si- se sonrojo – yo creo que… si firmo o no sin haber visto la casa, no hago nada malo, pues es tuya antes que mía, y creo que …. Después de todo lo que has luchado por….

La rubia no le dejo terminar también se acercó a él y le abrazo por detrás depositando su cabeza en el hombro de él y murmurando un leve gracias en su oreja , que le hizo temblar. Ella regreso al lado de su padre , para despedirse y mientras los lovegood se dirigían hacia la salida de la casa, draco hecho un vistazo a las fotos. El periodista tenía razón, era pequeña, demasiado pequeña para su gusto, era una casita en mitad de un prado rodeado de montañas, era de una sola planta, a un lado de la casa, el más soleado, había un columpio, por dentro era bastante sencilla y estaba decorada con un estilo bucólico y silvestre, contaba de un solo dormitorio, de eso no se podía quejar, por el encantado de dormir al lado de Luna, un baño bastante amplio, una cocina medianamente decente y un salón comedor, no era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado pero una parte de él sabía que Luna encajaba perfectamente en ese concepto de hogar. Dejo los papeles donde luna pudiera encontrarles y subió a su habitación sin pasar por el hall , para dejar intimidad a Luna y a su padre.

La rubia después de despedirse de su padre regreso al comedor esperando encontrar ahí al príncipe de las serpientes, pero este se encontraba ya recogido y vacío, únicamente unos papeles se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, los tomo nuevamente y volvió a ver la pequeña casa, sonrió como el rubio se sonrojo pero también entendió lo que quiso hacer al firmar sin mirar lo que era, la estaba dando la opción de aceptar o rechazar sin pedirle permiso, que hiciera lo que hiciera el la apoyaría, ese simple gesto, hizo que todo su ser se convertirá gelatina, tomo su varita y plasmo su nombre en la hoja, luego se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar, pero cuando llego a su puerta su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y supo que antes de ir a dormir tenida que dar las gracias nuevamente a Draco, pues de cierta manera él había podido cumplir su parte del trato.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del rubio y toco varias veces suavemente, cuando esta se abrió Luna perdió toda noción del tiempo y a lo que había ido, Draco se encontraba delante de ella sin camisa, y con el pantalones traje y el cinturón a medio desatar, adema se encontraba descalzo y su cabello se encontraba desordenando dándole un toque tremendamente sexy. En ese instante la antigua e impulsiva luna regreso, tirando los documentos al suelo de la habitación y salto sobre el rubio besándole con pasión al mismo tiempo. Debido a todos sus entrenamientos de quiddich y como mortifago, pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedir la caída, pero para ello tuvo que sujetarse con una mano al marco de la puerta y la otra en la pared dejando a la alocada niña entre él y la pared .

Habiéndose estabilizado y percibiendo todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo y del que se encontraba sobre el suyo, intensifico el beso ,con la mano que se encontraba en el marco , comenzó a recorrer lentamente la pierna de la joven, se vio obligado a abandonar esos labios para tomar aire pero no demoro en atacar a su cuello , suavemente pausado sin prisa, era lo único que no tenían prisa, su manos se encontraba ya en el muslo de la chica, cuando se dirigió al interior de este , luna dejo escapar un leve gemido que hizo estremecerse a toda la célula perteneciente al joven, que provoco un gran excitación a la que ya tenía por la circunstancia, pero este mismo gemido le devolvió a la realidad, por mucho que lo deseara, esto no debía ser así, si por algún casual el la hacía daño, con esta relación por medio todo iría a peor, por lo que detuvo sus caricias y la forzó a soltará el agarre de su cintura. La ravenclaw lo miro extrañado, junto su frente con al de ella y cerró los ojos, pero no ver el deseo en los azules y caer de nuevo en la tentación.

-luna- soltó en un murmullo que pareció mas un gruñido- no debemos….

-estamos supuestamente prometidos, no veo que hagamos algo malo.-el rubio se rindió y comenzó nuevamente a devorarle lo labios a la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a jugar primero en su pecho y poco a poco matándolo lentamente bajaban hacia al abdomen para luego volver a subir, excitándolo mas en el proceso. Las manos del Slytherin recorrieran poco a poco todo los rincones de la rubia, y cuando encontró el primer botón del vestido , soltó un gruñido gutural separándose de la rubia para ver que no eran imaginaciones suyas, ella le miro extrañado y se sorprendió cuando el con una manos en su cintura la hizo voltearse lentamente.

-¿botones? Esto es injusto Luna- dijo mientras besaba la nuca

-Pansy dice que dan mucho estilo.

- esa mujer! Ni en privado me deja de dar problemas

Y sin dejarla voltearse poco a poco fue desabotonando el vestido, mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por la espalda que se iba quedando descubierta, cuando por fin el vestido cayó al suelo, el rubio la volteo hacia si para volver a demorar sus labios, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió hacia su cama, primero sentándola y luego tendiéndola con el sobre ella, primero se deshizo del sujetador , comenzando a jugar así con los pezones ya erectos a causa de la excitación. Las traviesas manos de ella se encontraban desabrochando el pantalón y deslizándolo hacia fuera poco a poco , para alcanza finalmente el miembro de él, acariciándolo lentamente .

Esta acción hizo que los movimientos del joven se movieran más fogosos, haciéndola gemir de placer, comenzando así un círculo vicioso, del que no salieron hasta que el detuvo todas sus caricias para depositar un ardiente beso en los rojos labios, bajo lentamente por el cuello, pasando por entre los pechos de ella , vientre y llegando por fin a su destino, con sus manos tomo los bordes de sus braguitas y mientras las deslizaba hacia abajo , cuando se deshizo de ellas comenzó a acariciar su sex primero con las manos, haciendo que luna gimiera su nombre y comenzara a pedir al elevar sus caderas y clavando las uñas en los hombros de él. De un momento a otro el rubio detuvo sus caricias y se posición de nuevo sobre ella besándola cariñosamente por última vez en los labios hablo con voz ronca y llena de deseo.

-detenme ahora , es tu ultima oportunidad- y ante esto la rubia le beso dejándole claro que lo deseaba tanto como el

La penetro lentamente sintiendo todas las reacciones del cuerpo de ella, los gemidos llenaban la habitación mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a acompasarse, por cada envestidas sus caderas se acompasaban, estas iban creciendo en fuerza y frecuencia, hasta que los dos amantes llegaron al clímax.

Draco rendido dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella, desde esa posición el aire que salía de los rojos labios de la ravenclaw le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, provocando que sus irregulares respiraciones poco a poco se fueran calmando, salió de ella colocándose a su vera y atrayéndola hacia el con sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos de caricias pro parte de ambos, el slytherin pudo escuchar a Luna decir.

-empiezo a entender porque te llamaban el dios del sexo en el colegio.

Él se volvió hacia la joven dejándola nuevamente atrapada entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo, y comenzando nuevamente a besarla apasionadamente.

….

A la mañana siguiente Luna se despertó rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la mantenían pegada al cuerpo perteneciente a los mismos, recordó la noche anterior y como la tensión sexual que mantenían los dos amantes había explotado por fin, dándola una de las mejores noches de su vida, sonrió para sí. Después de varios intentos de girarse para observar al rubio dormir, una ronca voz la hizo desistir.

-¿todavía te queda energía?- una carcajada salió de la boca de la chica mientras asentía con la cabeza- increíble toda la noche sin dormir y todavía no está satisfecha - deposito una dulce beso en su hombro.

- satischefa estoy , otra cosa es que este cansada.

-dormir también es bueno Luna, muy bueno….

un ruido sobre la ventana de cristal les distrajo sobre sus divagaciones mañaneras, los dos amantes se incorporaron , para ver a que se debía, vieron a una pequeña y revoltosa lechuza, dar con el pico por todo el cristal, esperando que los inquilinos la abrieran.

-Pig.

-¿Quién pone a su lechuza pig?- soltó Draco por lo bajo.

La ravenclaw se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, hablando suavemente con la lechuza y acariciándola, ley la carta.

"_querida Luna:_

_No sé si te acordaras de nuestra conversación en la madriguera, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y por fin creo haber encontrado la manera de solucionarlo, hay un sanador con estudios muggles que combinando las dos técnicas puede que logre que el embrión se ímplate._

_No se lo he dicho a Ron y no me siento capaz de hacer esto sola, por eso te pido que si el miércoles de esta semana que entra, podrías ir a la primera visita conmigo, por favor_

_Hermione"_

Luna se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Draco y contesto, entregando a Pig inmediatamente la respuesta para que se lo entregara a su amiga castaña, todo estos movimientos ocurrían bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada del joven que se encontraba recostado en la cama, mientras su ahora mujer se paseaba desnuda por su habitación sin pensar en un momento en sus instintos. Cuando ella regreso a la cama unas mano fuertes tiraron de ella hacia abajo, hasta encontrarse con un cuerpo y sin tiempo a reaccionar unos labios ataban los suyos con ferocidad.

-espero que no fuera…..

-era Hermione, me pedía que la acompañara al centro.

-¿hoy?!

-no- le beso- hoy tengo la intención de pasar todo el día contigo ¿te parece bien?

- me parece perfecto.


End file.
